The Prince's Pauper
by AliceMitch09
Summary: He's the freaking Prince the Ripper, while she's a lethal nobody...until they decided to recruit her. He's taken interest in her, but she won't mince nicely. This is how their fairy tale begins... Bel/OC. First fanfic, so play nicely. ratings rise
1. Mission Accomplished

**A/N:**

**Hey, this is my first fanfic and I'm praying with all my heart and soul that it wouldn't end like crap and some sort of crackshit. -_- Anywho, this fanfic is inspired by another fanfic created by _Wamakai_ (i bow to thee~) Heehee. This chapter seems too rated M don't cha think? But, I rated this story T due to the heavy language that I shall be using (I cuss alot) and some violence (not too gory for the faint of heart).**

**Read and Review alright? it really helps a complete amateur like me! m(=W=)m**

* * *

><p>It was the night before Sunday, and all were merry, nobody made a sound not even a mice. Well, at least except for the streets of Milan, being as bustling as it was - smeared with its accented colors and displays showcasing to tourists and customers, and smelled heavenly because of its many fine cuisine they have in store. But behind all this merriment, little did they know that a bloodbath had occurred somewhere not far from this bustling street. Or rather, it had occurred below this bustling street.<p>

Beneath that street lies the Boticello family's secret base, home to the many dangerous men who smuggle, kidnap, prosecute and murder people. This was the Boticello's dirty reputation that they have been upholding for many generations. Not one spy has lived to tell the tale of the family, let alone be returned home in one piece. Not one family has ever seen their head quarters, for the Boticello lives in a luxurious underground head quarters.

Their big man, Raffaelo Boticello, was a man is noted for being dirty when it comes to power, it was practically his everything! Once nomination begins, people know the drill: they are to take his money and vote for him, or it's them becoming puppy chow for his box weapons.

Raffaelo is respected and feared by many, even the local police fear him, and not one has dared to go against him. He thought his family's reputation will be forever feared and remembered by friends and foes, and his power would stretch all across Italy. But he was dead wrong about all that…

* * *

><p>Gunshots and screams were heard down the hall; men were shouting and cussing all at the same time. Roaring flames spread and appeared here and there, men were preparing for the enemy to show himself as he cowardly disguised himself as one of them. The light began to flicker.<p>

On…Off…On...Off…

They began to take note of the night.

On…

…Off…

…

…On.

The once sturdy and strong men who guarded that hall, died. All that's left of them were their pilling and torn bodies, while their boxes were all but shattered remains. The bronze walls and velvet floors were decorated by a horrible shade of red and scratches from the attacker and some wild animal.

"H-Hurry up and get the boss outta here! H-He's coming in real fas-"

Wild gunshots and men dying filled the many halls, and then…it became dead silent.

It was quiet, too quiet. Not that cool and calming kind, but that eerie kind. The one they used when they indicated when the killer was about to kill the main character then laugh off maniacally, the one they used when not one soul was awake the night before, the one they used after a blood bath had occurred until they decided to scrap off and leave the police to clean up.

It was that kind of silent that shook the great Raffaelo Boticello, and for once in his life, Raffaelo was scared. Yes, the once great and mighty 54-year old Boticello boss was actually scared of having his life taken by some traitor he never knew. Opening the door, he peeked out and gently left his library. Now covered in blood from head to toe, with some serious wounds and injuries, the Boticello boss slowly walked across his hallway to see what's left of his once feared henchmen; the dead bodies and broken boxes, the wall filled with blood and scratches of some wild animal, they all answered his curiosity.

Raffaelo stumbled and fell on one of his men; he fell on the already bloody ground and tried to bring himself up. He made a run for it after realizing that he had screamed at the top of his lungs, he felt like he ran in circles because of the many hallways. He cursed under his breathe, muttering why he had his base built with a lot of hallways in the first place. He knew that being the Boss of a feared familgia earned him power and money, allowing him to have everything he's ever dreamed of. Taking a break, his breathing began to grow faint and his eyesight were starting to black out as he fought the urge to close them. He wanted to live damn it! And to kill the person who single-handedly annihilated his family.

Light struck his eyes, wait, and light?

He looked up and saw his main doors open; Raffaelo had never felt so grateful for such a thing as light. He was overjoyed and began to run towards the light. Perhaps he wasn't dying after all! He can still bring the Boticello's former glory back! He can still-

SLICE.

Before Raffaelo can even reach the end to his velvet carpet, both his legs had been sliced. He once again kissed the ground and tried to limp his way out. But he was abruptly stopped by someone who turned him around, sat on his chest and watched Raffaelo's remaining life while he enjoyed his miserable state.

He couldn't make out his face due to his hood, but he did know that he was wearing a Boticello suit. It was dark brown with gold stripes and the family's insignia on the right. He struggled underneath his touch, only to be abruptly pushed back to the ground.

"So, Raffaelo Boticello, how does it feel to be on the ground with your life slowly draining out of you?" he asked coolly.

"kkk…J-Ju…st…y-you wait…T-they'll come and a-avenge me…and w-when they find you…"

"They? Oh, you mean Graciano? I'm sorry to tell you this but…" he bent down to his ears and whispered icily "…his and his men's remains have been scattered in one of your private casinos down the road."

Raffaelo's eye's widened in surprised.

"G-Gra-Graciano? M-My son! Y-You!" bringing up his gun he tried to fire, only to have his arm sliced in a flash. He screamed in pain while the stranger laughed on top of him.

"Oh, wallow deep in your sins Raffaelo! You're too late to repent now! Wallo-"before he could finish, his other hand comes up to punch him in the face, hard, dropping the hood in the process. Her brownish red hair flailed everywhere.

"Y-Y-YOU!?"

Her cold emerald eyes glared daggers to his; the intensity of those eyes sent a wave of fear for his life. She took out her weapon and without a word, her blood-stained scythe morphed itself into a machete; its blade kissing his pale cheek, wiping away his sweat, its blade reflecting its true violent and sadistic character of the wielder. And the wielder, who simply enjoyed the victim's tremble beneath her blade, while the blood from his wounds slowly flowed out of his system, smiled menacingly above him.

"Y-Y-You're j-just a-"

"A what? I'm just that little girl you saw one day whom you almost ran over at Porta Cosa? Just that kid who is coincidentally flinging with your son? The same girl who single-handedly took out the whole Boticello family? Please Raffaelo! Cut me some slack here" she laughed wickedly.

Raffaelo gulped down his throat, "K-Ka-Katarina, bambina, please…spare me…I-I'll give you anything…anything you've always wished for! A-a-nd…and more! J-Just please…spare me!"

She paused for a while, giving the old man some time to catch his breathe. But before he can even offer more, his blood showered and her blade cut through. He was lucky enough to hear her last words before he was all just a head.

"Katarina? Haha, I'm sorry but that was just my alias Raffaelo baby…"

In a flash, his blood purged out. She really hated revealing her true name to her enemies, but he was as good as dead anyways so she didn't mind. Besides, she loved saving her name for last.

"…Mikaela Bartolomeo…but it's a shame you'll never have a chance to warn everyone about me"

She raised his bloody head to meet her cold emerald eyes.

"And a little word of advice Raffaelo , never trust anyone, not even a woman. You'll live longer." she kissed the dead man's nose and stood up.

* * *

><p>She left out of that cold night with her completely bathed in blood from head to toe; she hummed a tune under her breathe as she approached the main entrance that led to a secret passage along the highways of Milan.<p>

She laid down Raffaelo's head on the road and wrote with his blood an arrow indicating the once secret base of the Boticello family. The night was dying fast and she needed to get out of here, and get some new set of clothes. Approaching towards the cliff, she took out her box weapon and released her winged animal. And as the moon began to sink into the crack of dawn, she was gone in a heartbeat.


	2. Rumors

**A/N:**

**Hey there guys! Here's Chapter 2 that some of you have long waited, and might i tell ya the problems i had to fend off just to finally type this down and all that shit. ^_^ And I've read ALL your reviews and might I say, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! TTwTT THANK YOU FROM THE DEEPEST PART OF MY HYPOTHALAMUS! TTwTT QAQ YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THEY MEAN AND HAVE TOUCHED ME SO! ...**

**I discovered that Belphegor and Fran have a 10 year age gap! :O DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! HAHAHAHA, I am so lonely. Just sharing since Imma use this for future reference! *curls moustache***

**anywho, back to business shall we? I present to thee, _ANG PANGALAWANG KABANATA!_ (Chapter 2 in tagalog :3)**

**I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE AKIRA AMANO-SAMA'S!**

**ze plot and OC are mine though. :3**

* * *

><p>That morning, at 11 am, the news broke out to the whole land; the Boticello family was annihilated. And the head of their fearless leader, Raffaelo Boticello, which was found by two tourists, was kept hidden from the public eye. To protect the innocent eyes from its grotesque (and not to mention, rotting) state.<p>

People were overjoyed by this; now they can live in peace without those brown suited men playing around and harassing them, police can now rest at ease; for they can resume back to their duties to protect and serve the people, and the rest of the mafia family? Well, some of them were actually quite ecstatic to this news. Raffaelo Boticello was of course a threat and not really considered a great friend, although he did give out great ordeals and weapons but that was it. Other than that, he was nothing more than a social geezer who sought out for power. But weren't they all the same?

And the killer? No one knew who she was. Despite the DNA test they had run, nothing came out. The results were all the same: the blood had come from the victims and not from the killer. There were no witnesses to see her or identify her appearance. Apparently, the killer had even mercilessly killed their maids, security guards and gardener, videotapes from the family's security cameras were all burnt to a crisp the moment they stepped foot on the monitor room (is that what they call it? O.o), and even the canines weren't able to track any of the killer's scent or clue of her identity.

Despite all the mysteries regarding the killer, they decided to leave the case unsolved. Who knows? The killer may neither be neither friend nor foe anyway.

News of the Boticello murder quickly spread out like wild fire, scattering from Milan to Verona. From Verona to Sicily, Sicily to Venice, Venice to Porta Cosa, then finally hitting Rome, home to the world's strongest, fiercest and most feared family, the Vongola family.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola HQ <strong>

Belphegor slumped in his couch while staring out in his window, not caring that his crown was ready to fall off his head. The 18 year old storm guardian of Varia was bored; he hasn't been in any missions lately. Their boss, Xanxus, had decided that they should take a break and relax for a while considering that they were 'already too good for any killings to be done and shit' or as how to Lussuria described it.

Playing with one of his knives, he eyed a bird not far from his window. It was a brown bird, small but versatile, big brown eyes that resembled a bead and its feathers which looked as smooth as cotton. He was about to throw his knife at the fragile creature when it flew right up to him, surprising the assassin.

"Shishishi, some guts you got there Kotori-chan…" he told the bird before nuzzling its neck.

It seemed to have taken a liking to him, and Belphegor being a blood thirsty assassin seems to like it back. Dropping his knife, he continued nuzzling it until it couldn't take it which seems like it doesn't want to.

"…Shi, you're in luck Kotori-chan. It seems I won't have to kill you afterall…shishishi…"

Cupping the little animal, he threw him out of his window and watched it fly away. Once it was out of his sight, he chuckled to himself.

"I'll kill you someday though…"

He slumped back to his couch and allowed his crown to fall off completely off his blonde hair. Leaning back to his comfy couch, he decided that having some break was actually a good thing; for once, he didn't have to deal with Squallo's bickering over in his earpiece, his voice was already loud enough to scare a room full of newborns. Second, he didn't like to be paired with any of the Varia they were all just plain weird. And lastly, having missions would equate to having papers done, and he HATED that despite being a genius. Doing a grueling mission was fun enough, but to report it in papers? WHAT THE HELL! They were assassins! Who needs them to be reported and done individually and have a due date of the day after tomorrow's mission? Obviously, the Ninth didn't have a great sense of humor any more.

Shutting both his eyes, he inhaled the sweet, cool spring air; this was also one of the things he missed during the missions. Some alone time with himself allowed him to think of some shit he's been through in his life, and the 'what if's' he'd ask himself. All thoughts were ruined at the sound of some maids outside.

"Ne, so do you think it's true?"

"About the Boticello family murder? What was it about again?"

"Well, 3 days ago, late at night every member of the Boticello family was murdered, from their maids up to their big boss!"

He slowly opened his eyes at the sound of the name Boticello, he once tried to have an alliance with the Vongola, only to have his offer refused by Xanxus. He remained quiet and decided to pay attention to their little gossip.

"REALLY! That's so scary! Wait, Boticello? Wasn't that the family who tried to befriend ours?"

"Yep, sadly, their boss has bad taste. I mean, I know the Vongolas are strong and all, but really, it was quite stupid of them to have asked Xanxus-sama when 9th was out of town!" she began laughing.

Belphegor lightly laughed at the memory.

"Oh and here's the thing, the killer cut off the man's head and displayed it outside of their secret base!"

"ECK! Creepy! And Scary too! Sounds like it came from an old horror movie!"

"I know! I shivered and couldn't work straight at the thought of it! And the boss's son, Graciano, his entrails of his body and his men's were found scattered in one of their play rooms from the secret base!"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT SICK PERSON WOULD SO SUCH A THING?" she looked like she was ready to gag, but held it in the moment she heard someone.

"Sounds like you old hags are having fun chit chatting down there~" a voice sing sang from above.

The two maids shook and immediately dropped their groceries; they slowly brought their heads up to meet the blonde prince's. Smiling toothily, and resting his head on his hands he watched their terrified looks.

"M-M-Master B-Bel-phegor!" one maid, with a bobbed haircut yelped.

"W-We di-didn't know you were up there!" the other maid, with her dark curly hair tied in a low ponytail cried.

Resting his head on his folded arms, he lazily eyed them both with a cold, dangerous, yet playful stare sending chills to both of them. Despite having his eyes hidden by his long bangs, the maids could still feel his death glare, they couldn't move and best decided to stand their ground.

"Shishishishi...So, tell me more about this particular murder..."

* * *

><p><strong>Truth be told when I say that I'm not so proud of this chapter sobs**

**Do me the favor of passing on your thoughts? :3**


	3. Wake up calls

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**I bet some of ye are kinda mad at me for taking a while and expected me to update last Wednesday and some are wondering what the hell I just wrote back at the last chapter...weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, I'm too lazy to answer all that.**

**KIDDING! I was actually piling up with ideas regarding this chapter and the rest, luckily I DID have some ideas BUT they are lost and stuck in my head.**

**ALSO, I bet some of you are wondering WHEN is my OC gonna be recruited into Varia, patience dear readers! For that'll be up real soooooon~**

**Also, in this chapter it describes it entails Mikaela's strange wake up calls. AND, the rest is shhhh~ ;)**

**As always, THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, THEY ARE AKIRA AMANO-SAMA'S!**

**ze OC and plot are mine though.**

* * *

><p><em>Mi-ka-e-la~<em>

Her eyes flew open to the sound of that familiar voice that she loved most as a child, the same voice that seemed to be the only thing that could ease her from her troubles. The voice had haunted her for so many lonely nights and although the owner of that voice was long-gone, Mikaela still felt her heart warming her up from head to toe.

Reaching for her chained necklace, she absent-mindedly began to trace each one of the chains. While doing so, she reminded herself once again of the tragedies she's been through for many years, and the promise she gave out to her father's final breathe before she was dragged away from him. Reaching out her other hand, she began to play with her ring – a gift given to her by her father.

The ring never ceased to amaze her – she loved the way how the amethyst looked so divine and how its luster could sparkle with or without light. The way the band hugged the large rock, it was almost close to an antique ring, and how powerful they can be when unleashed.

Dropping both hands, she heaved a sigh before looking over to the curtains which allowed the morning light to seep in the room. The sunlight kissed her perfectly long legs up to the long buttoned up shirt she 'borrowed'. The top three buttons were left unbuttoned, thus, exposing her cleavage, a bit of her collarbone and of her slender neck.

She grumpily jumped out of her bed and stretched her way to the toilet. Splashing cold water to her face, releasing the tension she received from last night's events, not that it all creeped her out.

Tension? Scratch that. It was absolute _frustration_ she felt, absolute and utter bullshitted frustration. The Boticello family she killed? What a joke! She could not believe how easy it was to infiltrate the place and how easy it took to kill them all in less than 3 hours!

"Tch, what bullshit they all were…" she splashed some more before looking up to meet her reflection.

"_Seriously_…who'd leave 4 guards standing out to every hallway? Plus 6 more with their main man? Huh…obviously, Raffy took my invitation for granted…"

She brushed her brownish red hair with a brush, straightening it with every stroke.

"And Graciano…he was really cute…if he didn't have to carry a suitcase of cash with him behind his limo…" she sighed at the memory of killing her dear Graciano along with the rest of the killing.

* * *

><p><em>It was the night she was going to annihilate the whole Boticello family; she had practically begged the young Boticello to invite her to their secret base. And being the cheeky young virgin that he was, brought her in but made sure to keep her away from his father's quarters.<em>

_Although his father, very much approved of Mikaela, he didn't want her anywhere near his quarters and quickly set out to leave Graciano elsewhere, much to her disappointment._

_Luckily, he sneekily brought her to his father's private pool room where the two played and drank and made out wildly, before she slipped into his mouth a poison. Once realizing this, she clamped his mouth shut allowing the poison to slowly spread into his system. An innocent smile stared down at his face filled with utter horror._

* * *

><p>Her mole, which was located below her left eye, distracted her from her thoughts. She massaged it with her finger, not once leaving sight of her reflection.<p>

"Arrivideci, mi amore…." Were the last words she had said to him before foam formed in his mouth, indicating that the poison had already killed him.

She sighed and walked out of the room.

"It was such a shame I had to kill Graciano…" she pouted and made way to the living room where she laid out her clothes for today – a red underwear set with black laces, washed out beach shorts, a half-lenghted tank top that reached to her waist allowing for some skin to be exposed, black vest and a pair of black hunter boots, all of which she had stolen from a local laundry shop.

"Oh well…he _will _be missed badly…for his poor skills in poker and chess…" she took off the buttoned shirt and threw carelessly to the ground along with yesterday's clothes and put on the undergarments first.

She slipped on her clothes, ignoring the noise her neighbors were making outside of her room. She rolled her eyes at their screams and bickers, and proceeded to pick up yesterday's clothes, bathed them in oil, then burned them in the kitchen sink. She hurriedly picked up her denim messenger bag and left her room, not caring for the little gift she left for the next users of that room.

Opening her bag, she fished for some bills and slammed into the counter and hurriedly left the motel. She 'bumped' into an innocent tourist, and slipped on his shades and began counting the money in his wallet.

"Just 5,000 dollars? Oh well…more at least I got me some more cash I could use…"

Mikaela snickered to herself, not caring for the suggestive stares she got. Walking down the street, she watched the stores opening and the crowd of people beginning to fill the street. How she hated or somewhat loved that about little old Urbino. Stopping by an antique shop, she quickly checked the time and head off. It was early 9:40 and already, the streets were already swarming with tourists here and there.

Feeling the heat wave striking directly at her, she tied her hair into a high ponytail and continued her walk. She had no idea where exactly she was heading, so she clutched into her ring while in thought. Then a particular shop caught her eye, she quickly smiled at the sight of the place.

_Still the same as back then huh? _She thought.

"Dulce." she read the restaurant's name with a smile.

The restaurant was old, the windows and the walls were the proofs to that. The small black gates seemed to be newly painted, while the furniture seemed to be new. She noticed that each of the tables outside had the same daisies on the vase. She saw as one of the costumers gently picked up one of the daisies and sniffed them while the waitress asked for their orders.

Before she knew it, she was heading towards the place, opened the door and took a seat next to the window. It was the exact place where she and her father used to stay whenever it was too hot to eat outside; taking a local newspaper from a nearby magazine rack she read its contents while waiting for a waiter or waitress to take her order.

A waiter appeared not long after, but she didn't put down the newspaper.

"I'll have some pancakes, eggs Benedict, a breakfast steak, French toast, some ravioli, two apples and an espresso."

The waiter gapped at her.

"I-I'm sorry?"

She lowered the newspaper and heavily glared at him.

"Do I have to fucking repeat myself?"

"N-N-No M-Ma'am! I-I-I got it Ma'am!"

He hurriedly ran off to the counter, earning a chuckle from the girl returning to the newspaper. The headline was all about her latest kill, earning a few positive comments from the journalist and a few from the mafia-related upon which she rolled her eyes on. As she skimmed on the said article, she smirked at the familiar nickname given to her by the editor. It really caught her eye since she somehow found it all related to how she finishes her job.

"Hmm…the 'Silent Killer' huh? Not bad" she silently remarked to the newspaper and turned to a new page.


	4. Checkmate

**A/N:**

**Hey alllllllllllllll! Sorry for no updates last week, I seem to have lost the motivation to carry on due to lack of reviews. It broke my heart :'(**

**Just kidding! Nah, even with small reviews, I'm pretty happy that I manage to 'woo' and impress people with my story. Small reviews or not, I won't stop until I've reached the final chapter. :)**

**Also, I got myself into a mess of tremendous OC writings and some things I had to patch up. And, without further a do, here's CHAPTER 4!**

**ze CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, THEY ARE AKIRA AMANO-SAMA's!**

**ze PLOT&OC are mine though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Varia HQ<strong>

Belphegor waits impatiently on his seat for their ever 'punctual' and 'active' boss for the past thirty minutes. Tapping his fingers, he stared at the double doors and glares daggers at it incase the said boss arrives. Across him, the newbie, Fran, occupied himself with a book given to him by his master, Rokudo Mukuro. Beside him sat the frilly and flamboyant Lussuria, who was helping himself with some tea. Leviathan, Squalo and Mammon are nowhere to be seen, they were fetching the boss.

The prince sighed and slumped down his seat, not taking his eyes away from the double doors.

"Shi, how long does it take those three to fetch the boss?" he asked.

Lussuria put down his cup and helped himself to another while friskily taking a biscuit.

"Now, now Bel, you know how the boss has been lately. And you do know that being the boss isn't easy - he's been working on those papers sent to us to be checked and approved. And with the recent killings lately, they seem to have lessened his work making it his advantage to slack off."

"And who do you think told him about those?" he asked smugly.

"You did sempai, by overhearing those old hags the other day…" Flan said without lowering his book causing two knives to fly his way and stab his chest. Flan flinched, but no blood came.

"Oww, sempai that hurt!"

He only snickered at that.

"Bel! Don't bully little Fran like that! He's new!" Lussuria scolded him while taking out the knives from the greenette's chest.

"Shishishishi, gotta make friends with him first right? That's what I'm doing Lussuria, since Mammon has to leave for some reason…"

"Can't you do it nicely? In a way where nobody gets hurt?" he asked while patting the greenette's head.

"That, I hardly doubt Lussuria-san, knowing sempai for only a week, I hardly doubt he'll ever grow soft and nice and all…"

"What was that?" he grinned, knives at the ready when suddenly, the double doors busted open revealing Leviathan, Squalo and a surprisingly (yet scary) grinning Xanxus.

"Ara, seems like boss is in a good mood"

"VOI! YOU BET YOUR ASSES HE IS!"

Levi only grunted in agreement, and the three headed towards their seats. Mammon, who appeared out of nowhere, floated at the center of the meeting table.

"We found_ her._" he said, mischief visible in his bland tone.

Lussuria's thin eye brow rose "_Her_?"

"A potential candidate for our missing Varia Cloud guardian…" Xanxus cool voice explained, his (scary) grin never wavering.

"Shishishi, how do you know it's a '_her_'?"

"After you told boss about the Boticello killing, I took the liberty of locating _her_. It was hard at first, but after a few tries and an occasional visit to the Boticello manor, I was able to track the faintest cloud flame which belonged to the killer. Turns out that the killer was a girl, a girl with a great game plan, a girl with guts, a girl who has been lurking around the shadows of Italy the whole time. Also, her flame seems to have a tremendous, yet abnormal cloud flame."

Belphegor licked his lips in excitement.

"Interesting…"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Listen up maggots, here's what we're going to do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Syracuse, 8 pm<strong>

Elsewhere, a certain aubernette was walking down the streets Syracuse with a remorseful look that seemed hauntingly beautiful, even for her. Her flat boots echoed the empty streets with every step she took. She whistled a tune under her breathe as she headed for the ragged Palermo where she needed to make her mark.

She whistled Gavotte, she doesn't know how to play any instrument, don't mistake her for that. The piece was just stuck to her mind when she was still in Milan; it was kind of nostalgic really. When she was a little girl, the same piece would be played at the same restaurant and it seemed to have a specific time too, every morning until noontime.

The pianist was the owner of the restaurant, a burly old man with a pipe in his mouth. For all she knew, he probably was past his prime and wanted to relieve what he once had. But it kind of touched her when he looked at her and gave her a simple nod, indicating that he still remembered her even after all these years.

She stopped her tracks when she finally reached her rendezvous, Archimedes Square. Oddly enough, the square turned into some chess arena. But she knew better, scanning the perimeter she took note of armed men disguised as chess players, tourist and even exchange students.

"Tch, what a joke."

Lurking around the famous square, her emerald eyes mentally took note of a man she was looking for. A man with the rightful information he may give her. This was his playground as it would seem, coincidentally; it had also seemed to be _her _little playground.

And then she found him, a lone man watching his pieces carefully as if they were to be taken away any minute. His hands delicately smoothing his marbled chess board, whilst waiting for a worthy opponent. With two obvious body guards beside him, it was easy to tell that he was the man she was looking for and so she waltzed her way to him.

Upon hearing her take a seat, the old man sighed and began to move.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I can finally meet the infamous _you_, bambina…" his thick husky accent called on.

She took a minute before she moved her pawn to take away his. His words were not surprising.

"And what makes you say that _I'm_ the bambina you're looking for Signore?" she asked innocently.

He looked at his pieces, then at hers. It took a while before he spoke again, but Mikaela was patient, she didn't rush things. _Patience is a virtue_, and she knew that.

"I heard, from an old friend that someone like you was locked up in Vindice some years ago after a certain death of a loved one."

Mikaela twitched, but kept her poise.

_Bastardo_, so he knew that she would come for him.

In their current game, the old man seemed to have the upper hand. But that didn't worry Mikaela.

"And if I ask Signore, who is this friend which you speak of?"

**_Click_**.

Something cold was pressed behind her back, he was snickering before her.

"Why ask me bambina? I'm sure you know _him_ already, after all…you did serve under him for the past year right? Right before he killed your father and gave you up to Vindice?"

His men began to cackle as they broke from their disguises and pointed their guns at her, innocent by standers began to flee the scene. Mikaela didn't falter, she just stared at their pieces once again then back at him. It was his turn.

"Checkmate, I win."

He stroked her cheek with a single finger, feeling its smoothness. She winced at disgust, but didn't push his hand away.

"You disgust me Augustus Floris,"

"And you fascinate me, Mikaela Bartolomio…it's a shame I'm given orders to kill a beauty such as yourself. Kill her." He stood from his seat, guns began to click.

"And what makes you think you've won Signore?" she called, causing the man to turn to her.

"Look again." she was smiling curtly, _smiling_ at him? When she is about to be shot down? Who does she think she is-

"Checkmate."

She won.

Augustus Floris had let his guard down, she was the true victor. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched the pieces, unaware of his men dying before his very eyes.

_Be careful when she comes across you, be very wary of her._

His voice ringed in his head.

He couldn't fathom his defeat, or the fact that he had taken her so lightly. With his last man down, Mikaela slowly made her way towards the sore loser before her.

"Accept your defeat Augustus Floris."

_She is a delicate rose in bloom, pleasing to the eye and smooth to the touch. But she has thorns as sharp as talons that can wound you and bring you down quite easy._

Her weapon morphed itself into a standard handgun; designs however were different since it was no ordinary weapon. She pointed the gun at his forehead, expecting another cowardly plead for his life. But he was different; he didn't plead or made a bargain with her, rather, he seemed ready. _Huh._ He fished out something from his suit and gave it to her. She eyed it suspiciously before realizing what it was, a smile slowly crept from her face.

So he knew what she was after.

"Send him my deepest regards bambina…"

"And tell him mine, after you meet him in hell."

**_BANG!_**

Opening the envelope, she quietly read the inscriptions written on the smooth paper which had a certain scent lingering.

_My dear friend,_

_Join me in to commemorate my familgia's 75th of foundation._

_Please come at xxxxx at 6 pm on May 25th._

_This invitation is your ticket in._

_Sincerely,_

_Michealli Lambardi._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Michealli Lambardi is Wamakai's OC.<strong>


	5. Unwanted Turbulence

**A/N:**

**Hi all! :D heehee, so far I managed to get ONE review from Ree and well...that was some review. O_O I promise ye that I will update so ye guys won't be hankering for me neck. GAWDNO!**

**Anyways...sorry if this chapter seems kinda RANDOM. words are hard to conjugate from my mind, and they ALWAYS end up better in there than in my head. URGH. So, without further a do, CHAPTER 5!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! THEY ARE AKIRA AMANO'S**

**ze OC and PLOT are mine though.**

* * *

><p>Flan shifted in his seat and allowed some air into his tuxedo, how in the world does the rest of them survive in these suits?<p>

"S-Sempaaaai!" he whined to Belphegor who was seated right beside him, who in return glared down at the young illusionist.

"What?" with his arms crossed in his chest, it was easy to tell that he was not in the mood to talk.

Fanning himself with his hands, he tried to cool himself down despite the iffyness he felt with his tuxedo. It was wear this thing or die, as Lussuria put it. His green hair was left as it is, and perfumed was put on him to make him presentable to the different families.

Peering to his sempai, he was left as is with his bangs still covering his unseen eyes and his tiara fixed upon his head. He was all clad up in a white tuxedo with a black dress shirt and red tie. Squalo, who was across him screaming at Lussuria, had his hair tied up in a low ponytail wore a black suit with a blue dress shirt without any ties, but with a few buttons open giving him a suave look. Lussuria argued with the resident Rain guardian to put on the bow he had specifically bought for him, it was no surprise either that _he_ was put in charge of their outfits for this godforsaken event. Lussuria, clad in his black suit and ridiculously eye catching pink feather boa, was stopped when an angry (not to mention umbrella free) Leviathan interrupted the two indicating that their boss (who was surprisingly awake for such occasion) would probably break any second if their mother-son argument kept on.

And what's the occasion of which the Varia seemed to be a part of you may ask? Well, it would be the 75th foundation of the Lambari familgia. And the Vongola just so happens to be one of their most precious and closest allies, and since the young Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was in a middle of an exam the Vongola Nono boss called upon him on their behalf. Upon which he accepted with no argument or whatsoever, even though he was in the middle of finding his missing Cloud guardian.

And now back to the matters at hand…

"Err, how do you survive in these suits sempai? Aren't they kinda tight? And how come master Mammon isn't here?"

"Shut up you un-cute kouhai, it's stuffy enough to be wearing suits like these in the middle of summer. Well, at least its nighttime so just sit back and relax you." he took a sip from his wine continuously ignoring the whines from the young illusionist.

"Why in the world am I here agaaaaaaaaaaaaaain?" Flan whined one last time before slumping into his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere….<strong>

A black triple axle hummer sped its way through the unruly traffic, and sad to say, the police decided not to interfere since the car plate was mafia related.

"MARCO, SLOW DOWN! You're scaring Frederico!" Francesca Guidicelli exclaimed as her Persian white cat hissed at the driver.

The said driver, who was once a race car driver, groaned and did as followed. Turning to the audio system, he increased the volume and relaxed; soothing opera music calming his nerves.

"_Maledetta Puttana Grassa_…"(Stupid Fat Whore.) he muttered under his breathe. Lucky for him, the said woman didn't hear him and sad to say, mistress Guidicelli was _not_ fat, she just had a fat ego. Francesca Guidicelli was a surprisingly slim 50 year old Italian woman, with flaring red hair and a matching mole below her left eye.

As the car slowed down, the mistress sighed in relief and patted her little fur ball in delight. She asked him if they were close to their destination, he replied saying that they a few blocks away. Feeling a bit parched, she pushed a button revealing a bucket of ice cold champagne she had specifically sent from France. Just as she was about to fill her martini, a thump was heard from above halting the car making her spill her drink and scaring her cat who balled itself close to its master.

"Aw, _mi dispiace Frederico_, it was probably just a cat._"_ she reassured the little fur ball. Turning to her driver, she shouted. (I'm sorry)

"_Ingannare! _Don't just sit there! Go check what it was! I'm no fool to believe that a strong drop like that was a cat, _ANDARE!_" (Fool; move)

But to her surprise, the said driver was shaking in his seat with foam forming in his mouth. She panicked in her seat and quickly fumbled under her seat for the emergency gun.

"M-Ma-Marco? Marco? MAR-"

"Your dear Marco just ingested some foul toxin Signora Guidicelli, and don't worry it won't kill him…yet."

With the voice telling her about her driver's state, Mistress Francesca couldn't help but feel a cold sweat trickle down her face. She held unto her cat in fear, guns at the ready but her shake was not to miss. Suddenly, the window to her right slowly opened revealing a young Italian girl with hauntingly emerald eyes that seems to be staring into her soul, long auburnette hair that reached to her waist accompanied by a set of messy full bangs and a mole which was situated at a similar place to hers.

"_Buonasera Signora Guidicelli, il mio nome e Mikaela Bartolomio." _she rested her arms at the window and stared at her, smirking deviously. (Good evening Madam Guidicelli, my name is Mikaela Bartolomio.)

"M-Mikaela Bartolomio?"

"_Si, _now put the gun down Signora…we wouldn't want to get hurt wouldn't we?"

Mistress Francesca quickly raised the gun to her forehead, seeing her stance Mikaela couldn't help but laugh at her naivety. She eyed her cat then back to her evening gown.

"Nice gown Signora, mind if I take it?"

"_Divertente _Mikaela, you actually had the guts to be taking me as your hostage? It's so hilarious that I could die laughing!" (Funny.)

She looked at her with a straight poker face, not quite getting her or rather, confused. Isn't she aware of the weapon that's held in her hands?

"Signora-"

"_Arrivideci cagna!" _(Farewell bitch!)

**BANG!**

But the bullet didn't take Mikaela, rather, it took her.

"I was supposed to tell you that your gun was pointed the wrong way Signora, despite its design, it's suppose to confuse people to which angle its aiming, yours or mine."

She tried aiming again, only to have her arm twisted and her body dragged out of the vehicle. Mikaela looked at her once again, adorning the evening gown she was wearing.

"I _really _like your gown Signora…"

And with that, she ended Francesca Guidicelli's life and took her gown. She adored how black and sparkly the dress was, the sparkles were at her heart shaped tube. It fit her like a glove, thus, exposing her hour glass figure, with a few skin revealed. The front lower of the gown was frilly chiffon that reached below her mid-thighs, with a cape-like garment behind giving exposure to her long legs. Mikaela almost barfed at the thought of a woman at the age of 50 wearing this baby, but, they were mafia wives, so figures. Not wanting to trade her chained necklace, she had it morphed it into a silk black choker with a flower adorned on its front. She picked up her old clothes and dumped in to the nearest trash can then turned to the disfigured dead woman who just lost her dignity.

"Ew, you're so wrinkly and old…not to mention a total bitch. *sigh* I don't know what that Ricardo sees in you…" At her last statement, she removed her heels and headed to her hummer.

Shutting the door, she put on her heels (thankful that they fit since she was a size 39) and gloves, then turned to the buttons and pushed the 'make-up'.

"Where to missy?" asked Marco.

Fixing her hair into a neat and simple ponytail, she picked up the invitation given to her and read the location aloud.

"…and step on it."

"_Si, Signora Felicita Guevarra Floris."_ (Yes, Miss Felicita Guevarra-Floris.)

Mikaela shuddered at her new alias as she applied foundation to her face. It was still a wonder to her how she knew how to apply make-up on her own, usually, she'd step in a salon then walk out feeling a heavy lift on her face. ERGH, she should probably stop reading those 'howtodomakeups' on those magazines she'd read when she didn't have any killings to do. But she's a girl right? And girls LOVE these, no matter how time consuming it is and not to mention expensive! Adding the finishing touches to her eyebrows, eyelashes then to her lips she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was…stunning.

_Wow._ She thought.

Even though she wore make-up a couple of times, seeing herself in it just made her feel like another person. No wonder guys immediately fall on their knees for her on sight, EW. At times like these, she wished her father were still here to tease her about how beautiful she could be and how she was ten times prettier than her mother.

_Her mother_.

She frowned and pushed the button to remove the make-ups in front of her. How she hated her mother, that pathetic woman. She was second on her hit list and she vowed she'd personally kill her in behalf of her father and herself.

Taking a sigh of relief, she heard a gentle 'meow' beside her. She read the collar on its neck. _Frederico, weird name for a fur ball such as yourself._ She thought as she picked him up to her lap.

It seemed to take a liking to her as it purred into her touch, licking her fingers at every touch.

"Haha, quit it! It tickles damn it!" staring into its sapphire eyes, she rose the little fur ball to her eye sight.

"_Scusa _about your master Frederico, but I did what I had to do."

Frederico meowed in understanding, earning a smile from the female.

"But, I can't keep you…the two fellas'll be jealous of the attention I may give you. So after this night, I'm gonna give you a new owner, a new home, understand?"

Frederico meowed again and nestled to Mikaela's side.

"That's a good boy…"

Putting on the old hag's lavender perfume, she relayed the game plan in her head once again; once inside, earn the trust of some guests to not seem suspicious_, second_, earn some information of the boss's whereabouts, _Third_, infiltrate his place and _Lastly_, kill _Michealli Lambardi_.

"Kill anyone who tries to go your way. Kill any witnesses. Do not give in to fear of failing. Make haste of back up plans. Enjoy the night and live on." Mikaela relays as she empties Francesca's clutch and puts in her box weapon, her bottle of perfume and the invitation.

"Signora Felicita, we are here…" Marco announces.

Someone pulls open the door and reaches out for her; she takes his hand and thanks him. Turning to Frederico, the feline jumps into her arms allowing Marco to drive away.

_Thank You Marco, you're free now._ Mikaela thought as she makes a silent message to Marco as he drives away.

A hulky man looks down at her, seems like he isn't infatuated with her.

"_Invito?" _(Invitation?)

She takes out her invitation from her clutch and hands it to him. He bows.

"Welcome, Signora Felicita Guevarra Floris."

As she enters, his large arm stops her.

_Shit, did he figure it out?_

"I'm sorry Signora, but no pets allowed. Hotel policy."

She sighed in relief and stared down at the feline. _Sorry Frederico…_She was about to hand him when a small voice crept behind him.

"Aw, _gattino! Possiamo tenerlo fratello?"_ (Aww, a kitty! Can we keep it brother?)

"Chiara! What are you doing here? I told you to go home!"

From behind him a little girl with twin pigtails appeared, she was surprisingly cute despite having a hulky big brother. She stuck out her tongue at him while he groaned in defeat. Mikaela laughed at the two siblings then remembered her promise to the feline, dropping down to the girl she handed the feline over.

"S-Signora?"

"It's alright, Frederico wanted a new home anyways and it seems to have a liking to your sister…Chiara is it?"

"_Si Signora!"_

She received the feline in her stubby arms and hugged him tight. It was clear to her that Frederico seems to like her already.

"Take care of him okay?" she patted the girl's head before entering the scene, not hearing the girl's gratitude.

Belphegor was not happy right now. With Flan whining beside him, Squalo and Lussuria still going on about wearing a stupid bow, Leviathan on the verge on imploding and the boss who was nowhere in sight, he could probably break into a fit any minute.

_When the hell is the grub gonna be served?_ He thought to himself.

"Belphegor," a voice called, the only voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes Boss?"

He made a hand that indicated him to come closer, seeing that everyone in his table had left to his boss, he grudgingly did as followed. Taking champagne from a wandering waiter, he made his way unaware that he had until he bumped into someone.

"Ah, _lo siento Signore-"_

"_URGH! _Watch where you're going will ya?" thankfully, none of the champagne had spilled into his tuxedo. Glancing to the person he bumped into one more time, he was only met by a mystifying pair of emerald eyes. Time seemed to stopped as he was sucked into those orbs, not until Lussuria dragged him into their little circle.

"Tch, bastard." Mikaela muttered as she made way to a random person.


	6. Serves you right

**A/N:**

**HIYA! I'm here and I updated early! YAY! :D**

**Well, I kinda got inspired with 2 new reviews and one was kinda lengthy, so here I am once again with a brand new chapter. New characters here and there (all moin) and then, THEY MEET AGAIN, OHONHONHONHON~**

**ERR, this was hard to write since I had limited attention span to what I was doing...DAMNYOU TRAITOROUS BRAIN.**

**Err, I was about to write a 5986 fic, but I keep confusing myself...also...I have the urge to write a Hetalia fic. DAMNIT, DECIDE BRAIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, THEY ARE AKIRA AMANO-SAMA'S!**

**ze OC and plot are mine though**

* * *

><p>It was late 9 pm, and the party was still bustling, Mafioso's everywhere greeted one another and talked about their lives and such. Their wives, all but endearing formed their own little circles here and here to greet other Mafioso wives, either adoring their riches, gloating, showing off their goodies, or simply mocking them. There were rarely any children here, and by children it was the wee toddlers, teenagers scattered here and there. Some were socializing alongside their fathers, introducing their future wiveshusbands, some with their mothers engaging in their conversation (against their will) and some, being too rowdy that they decide to leave the place.

Successfully, Mikaela found herself talking to a few Mafioso wives with their children right beside them. Making use of her fake name, she managed to gain their trust easily, already talking about how they met their husbands or what they do for a living. All of which was really none of her concern, or anything she'd give a fuck about.

_Patience is a virtue Mikaela, endure it. ENDURE!_ She told herself as she fake laughed into a certain topic. If there was one thing she hated more than sexist assholes, it was the fact that she has to socialize with bimbos and giggling women. Women like these, they were so whiny and annoying, they made her want to churn.

"Ah, _Felicita mi querida_ do you mind me asking how your mother and father met? I've known Augustus for years and he never mentioned about having a daughter or some _chica._" Signora Alessandra Grazia asked with a quirked eyebrow doubting of the female's identity.

Sensing her doubt, she smiled politely at the old hag and induced a lie.

"_Mami _and _Papi_ had a short fling when he visited Italia, and by the time _Mami _knew she was pregnant she wanted to marry _Papi_. But of course, _Papi_ refused and returned to his hometown in _España_. _Mami_followed him and searched for him everywhere, that until I was born…she was sick while carrying me, if she hadn't found _Papi_, she would have died with me." she wiped away a fake tear to buy them. "After I was born, _Mami_ apologized to _Papi_ for being such a nuisance and obliged him to give me up to an orphanage to lessen her guilt. It was only minutes before her death that Papi decided to keep me, in secret. I was raised in Barcelona until Papi wanted me to finish college here in _Italia._"

A few of them shed a tear as she ended her story; others clung to their children in grief. _Wimps can't believe they actually bought that._

_Signora_ Alessandra touched her heart and approached the teen in attempt to comfort, Mikaela- No, _Felicita_, unwillingly accepted her comfort and hugged her back; keeping her act to buy their trust.

"I'm sorry to hear about that _querida_, do send my dearest regards to your _Papi_, _mi querido primo._" [darling; my dearest cousin]

_They're cousins? Huh, the resemblance is…uncanny. _She stares at the old hag and imagines her as a female version of the late Augustus Floris.

"_Va a hacer señora _[Will do Ma'am], excuse me for I seem to have another guest to entertain." she bid them all goodbyes and (grudgingly) pecked each them and left their circle. Once out of sight, she sighed in relief, and grabbed champagne from a roaming waiter and took a sip as she waited for the perfect opportunity to seek out any Lambardi men, abandoning the martini she walked towards the crowd.

* * *

><p>Soft Italian classical music was heard as Mikaela silently blends with the crowd in attempt to seek a Lambardi, she knew a few of them since she was a part of them due to her father's association with them in the past, so she as well may be acquainted with one and familiar with them. A soft tap was felt from her bare shoulders, she turned and finds a young man with flaming red hair accompanied by blonde streaks, gleaming blue eyes and a light grin on his face, she knew this man.<p>

"Pardon me _signorina_, but I couldn't help but notice why you are wandering the scene all alone. Are your parents or bodyguards not around?"

_Shit, he's on to me._

"Yes, I'm alone since my Papi can't make it and it would be a hassle to have my bodyguards with me, they're outside. I came in my Papi's stead to greet _Signore_ Michealli Lambardi, you are?"

He took her hand and brought it to his face, pressing his lips against her smooth skin.

"Boris, Boris Lambardi. Michealli's adopted son and previous gardener, you signorina?" he asked cheekily. She clutched her clutch tighter at his sudden gentlemanliness, for all she knows, he knows nothing about being a gentleman back when they were kids.

_Fuck you Boris, Fuck you and puberty._

"Felicita Guevarra-Floris."

He offered his arm to her as an invitation to sit with him at their table while dinner will be served shortly; she considered the offer before taking his arm. He was a Lambardi after all, and he was the perfect informant for phase II of her plan.

* * *

><p>A sudden clinking was heard and the crowd drew their attention up the staircase. A butler bowed politely and greeted the different familgias present as fluently as he can:<p>

"Dear friends, _Buonasera, Bonsoir, Buenas Noches, Dobryĭ vecher_, _Wǎnshàng hǎo, Konbanwa,_ Good evening. We are all gathered here to commemorate the 75th foundation of one of the most influential familgias in the world. And to begin this commemoration, may I call on the great Don Michaelli Hector Giovanni Lambardi."

People were applauding, some cheered and some leered in place. Slowly, a well built man appeared, all clad in his dark blue suit with the family's insignia on the side, his dark hair sleeked with gray streaks here and there, his beard that masked his wrinkles and a pair of cerulean eyes that were filled with treachery and power as he looked down on his guests stood before them.

_Michealli Lambardi._

She clenched her fists at the sight of him, luckily, her partner was too occupied applauding his 'father' that he didn't see her death glare. Holding a hand up, the crowd stopped and began to listen. He cleared his voice and began in a thick accented voice.

"80 years ago, my ancestor Nikolai Lambardi started as a humble gunsmith, making the finest guns for the familgias he so much looked up to and respected. And in return they did the same for his guns which were of top quality and compared to no other. He aspired to create a familgia of his own, with the help of his guns, he can change how the people saw the Mafioso's; not as the demons who seek out for blood, No, instead, but as martyrs who are willing to trade their lives to fend out the evilness in one man. Sad to say, he was only mocked of and looked down on by a great many, 5 years later Nikolai Lambardi died with his dream. But, upon his death, his only son Fernando, stood up and vowed that his dream would not go to waste. And so, Fernando sought out to a certain group of vigilantes who had the same vision as his father had, he sought for the Vongola and the Shimon familgia vowing his undying allegiance and loyalty for many generations to come, thus, the birth of the three familgias. For many years, we have not only gained the trust of many from Italia, but we have also stretched our relations along the Orient and to our American friends. We are 15 years away to our golden century, so without further ado, I would like to propose a toast," lifting a martini from his butler he lifted it and the rest followed, Mikaela mimicked the rest as to not raise suspicion.

"A toast, to all my friends present here some are old friends and some are new, A toast to thank you all for the help your family gave us for the past 75 years, and a toast for the next 15 years that may come our way. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Just in time, fireworks were lit, shooting up to the sky and filling with it with different luminous colors mimicking flowers as they fill the night sky. The music played once again, giving life to this party once more. People in pairs now filling the center of the hall as they dance to the beat, Boris suddenly went missing leaving Mikaela all alone, engaged into forced conversation with her tablemates.

As she took a sip from her martini, she felt a pair of eyes looking her way turning her head towards its location she found herself staring at an eyeless looking prince; _he looks kinda familiar_ she thought.

"_Signorina_ Felicita…" a voice called from her side, turning to Boris, he asked her if she would like a dance. She gladly accepted his offer, seeing it as an opportunity to get some information she needed, no matter how small it may seem.

* * *

><p>"Shempai, wut'r you luffin a?" Flan asked with a mouthful of pasta in his mouth.<p>

The storm guardian said nothing, leaving Flan's question unanswered as he watched a certain auburnette walk towards the crowd with some guy, he didn't know why but the pauper seemed to intrigue him. A feeling he hasn't felt in a while, how he wanted to keep the little pauper and play with her. Ignoring Flan calling out to him, he stood from his seat and walked towards the pair, well…to her.

**Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp, Gulp.**

"Che, sempai left…neh, Lussuria-san…"

Dabbing his mouth with a napkin, he turned towards the greenette.

"Yes Flan dearie?"

He held out his plate, face bland and emotionless, and messed up.

"Can I have some more pasta?"

* * *

><p>"So, your father's in a private room right now instead of being here, in his party?" she asked as he twirled her around.<p>

_I'm impressed that this idiot can dance_.

"Yup, he wanted to rest since all he was feeling a bit off…And because he wanted to expose me to this kind of environment." Eyes locked on each other, they swayed to the beat. "I must say signorina, you are a good dancer."

She felt his hand slide down from her bare back to snake around her waist, bringing them closer. She fought the urge to pull away.

"Well…" her face was only centimeters from his "I have a good lead right here…"

He was about to lean in, but she pulled away from him smiling cheekily at him. Pressing a finger to his lips, she whispered to his ear in a seductive tone.

"_Amore_, I'd love to stay a little while longer but…" then she kissed his cheek and turned away leaving him completely stunned and shock at her as she disappeared into a sea of people.

Mikaela hurriedly went pass the crowd, she is about to do phase III of her plan when she harshly bumped into someone, causing her to fall down. She closed her eyes, preparing for the pain in her bosom as she lands on the cold marble floor and the 'humiliation' she'll get. But instead of falling, she finds herself held by the waist and her face buried into someone's chest.

_Great, just great!_

"Woah, watch where you're going little pauper!"

_Wait, why does this voice sound seemingly, yet HORRIBLY familiar?_ Slowly raising her head, she was met by the eyeless guy from awhile ago.

"Shishishishi, we meet again pauper…"

_Great, it's that bastard from earlier…_

She furrowed her eyebrows and took a step back, thanking him for helping her up and apologizing for bumping into him again he merely shrugged it off. Just as she was to walk by him, he offered his hand.

"Would you like to dance Pauper?"

_Pauper? What is he a Prin- oh look a crown, yeah, he's a Prince, Great Night…REAL GREAT._

She groaned, but tried her best to mask it. _Just one last dance, ONE last dance and that's it._

"I'd love to, Prince." But at the back of her mind, Mikaela knew she was going to regret this.

As his hands rested on her bare back, he began trace her spine and Mikaela almost gasped into his cold touch. Her skin was is so smooth and flawless. He thought of something, he was just beginning to tease her; he still had so much in store for her.

"Shishishishi…"

"What's so funny Signore?" she asked, trying her very best to mask her irritation as she glared daggers to the taller lad.

"Nothing,I never got the chance to ask your name Pauper…"

_ENOUGH WITH THE PAUPER ALREADY! If he so dares and try to call me that once again, I'll-!_

"F-Felicita Guevarra-Floris, daughter to Augustus Floris"

He raised an eyebrow, well…figurately speaking,_ beneath_ his bangs his eyebrow rose, and then he grinned toothily at her.

"Heh…didn't know that Floris had a daughter."

"Well…it's a long story. I presume that you are Belphegor of Varia?" As she looked up, her eyes widened.

"_sì, io sonopoveropiccolo..."_ [Yes my little pauper] He whispered while leaning into her face, Mikaela swore she felt herself flush, which has never happened before.

_THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA HIT HIM- NO WAIT- RESTRAINT! RESTRAINT! _His lips landed on her mole, kissing it lightly.

"Wha-?"

"You have a cute mole there Pauper…" his hot breathe whispered into her ear.

_THAT. IS. IT!_

**SMACK!**

She slapped him in the face before walking away, Belphegor didn't flinch, he didn't even get mad. What he only did was snicker, she was so fun to tease. Ignoring the stares he got from people nearby, he watched her disappear into the crowd.

"Shishishishi, what an interesting Pauper…"


	7. Knocked Out

**A/N:**

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOIS! (^w^)/ how ya gois been? :3**

**EHEM, cut the greetings...well...for the past few days i've been writing like crazy from this to Hetalia, to DC to Pokemon and thisandthatandthatanthis shiznits. AND, i've been crazily refreshing my account in case of updated stories. URGH, this life is haaaaaaaard. BUT, I don't regret it, especially when I get reviews from you guys saying what a good job i've done (CRIESHAPPILYANDSWIMSINTEARS). This is kinda short, not according to plan URGH, but I might update soon cause after I upload this, I'm writing again. :) MARK MY WORDS!**

**Just so you guys know, I SUCK terribly at writing action scenes. T_T and if you've watched The Three Musketeers (2011 version), yeah...and yeah...**

**PRAY THAT I MIGHT GET BETTER AT WRITING THIS. Oh and don't worry, it'll be a few chapters until they recruit her, till then, ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! THEY ARE AKIRA AMANO-SAMA'S!**

**ze plot and OC are MOINE! :3**

* * *

><p>"Shit…" Mikaela muttered under her breathe, hand trying to wipe away any prince cooties from her mole. After her little fiasco at the dance, she walked straightaway angrily from the Varia prince regretting her decision of dancing with him and swearing as she fled the scene.<p>

_You have a cute mole there Pauper._ His voice rung in her head.

She twitched and applied force to wiping, not giving a damn to the stares given to her by the hotel personnel.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" she was really pissed off and she needed something or someone to vent it onto. Groaning, she knew that she had to accomplish her plan just to vent it all out on. Walking down the carpeted floor, Mikaela slowly slid out of the 3-inch heels she was wearing and tossed them to the side, they were no benefit to her whatsoever. She tightened her ponytail and anticipated for the upcoming action that was coming her way.

She found herself staring at a dead end, or so they think it is.

"Hey you! Signorina!" came a voice behind her, followed by a few more footsteps. She turned to them putting her most innocent face on.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, too sweetly to her disgust.

"This place is off limits, I'm afraid you'll have to leave…" a dark skinned man said.

"Oh Thank Heavens! S-some goons, they took my s-shoes! A-And…I-I…I"

"It's alright Signorina, we'll escort you back." a lightly tanned man said.

"I'm going to faint…" she faked her fall before the lightly tanned's twin caught her.

"Oh, gracias gaurdias! Gracias…"

Mikaela thanked that she was away from the hall where she wouldn't have to put up with puny mafiosos, and for the hired musicians who decided to play Canon by Pachelbel.

She sneakily took a small knife from her thigh and stabbed his chest a couple of times, the three began to alarm and started to shoot but she used his body as a shield. Once the gun shot had died down, she took her chance, dumped his body to the side and lunged at the dark skinned man legs straddled on his shoulders. She smirked at his hazel gaze before using her body's weight to drag him down before she took out a gun and shot one guy in the head, and then threw it towards the tanned man's twin. The dark skinned man stood up and tackled her, but Mikaela was faster; she ducked his punch and sweep kicked him losing his balance then she took a small marble and inserted it into his mouth. She turned her attention to the other twin, he was wounded at first, but tried to regain his eyesight only to be kicked by Mikaela once, then twice as her other foot swung down his head. He tried to stand, only to have his head pinned down by a knife from Mikaela leaving him dead.

_Three down, and one big hulky black guy on the way._ She thought as she walked towards her remaining prey just as the song ended from behind.

The said man was kneeling down, arms trying to steadying him as he sweated at a face pace. She knelt down before him and took his face to look into his. He so much wanted to spit at her face, but found it impossible as he felt something burn down his throat.

"Don't move, you only have a few minutes left…"

His eyes widened at her statement, cold emerald eyes looking at his hazel ones.

"Wha-?"

"Trisulfuric Manganese, I inserted it in your mouth a moment ago remember? It resembled a little marble? It's one of my babies, well…poisons but anyway…this poison allows the person who took it to tell the truth and nothing but the truth and the person can't even control his mind anymore. Cool right?"

"E-Erkk, Y-you're not gonna get away with this!"

"Oh, but I just did Julio…" she grinned at him, pinching his cheek.

"How-"

"Save the talk for later…now, Where. Is. .HE?" her sweet soft voice became monotonously dangerous as she grabbed him by the collar eyes glaring down at his, her eyes resembled a bloodthirsty beast ready to charge in and kill any minute.

Of course, because he had no control of his mind right now his lips moved and he tried to cover them before she stomped on it.

"Ah- remember, the truth~ you were saying?"

"B-Beyond this wall…it leads to one of the private rooms he got, but you can't get in without getting through the scanner,"

"How many men are beyond that wall?"

"P-Probably…none, since most of the guards are with the boss; some are with young Boris and the rest are out there celebrating."

"Hm…so how do I get in?"

"Just stand there and wait until a blue light appears state your familgia and you will be allowed in. It won't detect whether you may be family or not, nor will it alarm any one…Urgh…"

Mikaela stood back and watched as he began coughing blood. She sneered and refuse to acknowledge him as someone she used to know, she made it clear years ago that they'd all pay, The Lambardi familgia. She had cut their ties for good. The less familiarity she had with the wretched family, the easier it was to terminate them all. She pointed the gun at him; eyes filled with nothing but blood filled hatred. And though it was impossible, he thought he actually saw her eyes shift from emerald to blood red.

"Oh, I forgot to mention about the side effects of the poison…Once it liquefies, it spreads throughout the body engulfing itself with your blood until your body couldn't take it, thus, your coughs…"

"W-Who are you?"

Kneeling so they were on level with each other, her gun pressed to his forehead.

"It's little Mikay Julio, Mikaela Bartolomio." she whispered.

Hazel eyes widened in shock and his mouth gaped, before she immediately pulled the trigger. Big hulky body falling to the ground as it joined the rest of the mess she created. As she walked towards the scanner an unwanted memory came to mind.

* * *

><p><em>Flowers, that came in a variety of colors and sizes that appealed to the eye. Sweet fragrance, it seemed to soothe the mind and soul and attract the simplest of butterflies and wandering souls. Two little red heads sparred with one another using rattan sticks they found on the way here. The pony tail haired girl seemed to be winning against a straw hat boy, at the last minute a big hulky man stops her.<em>

_He smacks them both lightly on the head, reprimanding them for taking his weapons again. The girl stuck out her tongue, and the boy giggles. He sighs in defeat and tells them to sit down and watch as he performs the right way of handling rattan sticks, they quickly nod their little heads and sits down. The way he moves was graceful and rough, like the wind. His moves were all but complicated, but still, the two red heads were awed and astounded with his performance. And as he finishes, both the kids applauded._

"_Cool!" the boy exclaims._

"_You're amazing Julio!" the girl hops off her seat and bounces towards him, tugging his arm._

"_Neh, Neh, teach me Julio? Please? PLEASE!"_

_He chuckles and kneels down to shuffle her hair._

"_I'll have to ask your Papa's permission first Mikay okay?"_

* * *

><p>Shaking her head from unwanted memories, she stopped and waited for the blue light. Popping as a dot on a wall, it spread and began scanning her up and down then vanished.<p>

_Familgia?_

"Floris familgia." she prayed that she got it to say it right.

A few beeping sounds were heard until the wall lifted slowly, she whistled in fascination of modern technology. He was right about the place, with its long hallways and numerous doors; the coast was clear, too clear.

Taking a deep breath she walked forward, being cautious of her surroundings for she never knows what she'll be up for. Thank God she had the audacity to take off those god ridden heels, for if she still had them on, taking those guys out would make her look bad and she didn't want her assassination image to go bad. Aside from hunter boots, she felt better and more manageable when she was bare footed; she moved, evaded, attacked and ran faster when she did. Even though she had to deal with rocky roads, broken glasses and such then she'd have to deal with them later on. Nope, whether she was bare footed or in hunter boots, either one of them suited her just fine.

Back to the matter at hand, right before her stood a big red door with a sign that read 'Michealli Lambardi'.

_This is it…_Mikaela thought.

Gloved hands reached for the golden handle when someone knocked her out from behind, dropping her clutch and hitting the red wood before falling unconsciously to the ground.

_Wha-? I thought no one was beyond the wall? _She turned to her attacker only to be hit roughly on the head, darkness starting to engulf her.

She tried to stay conscious, but her eyes failed her, right before her very eyes stood Boris smirking at her lecherously with a peace sign. And right before she was completely unconscious, she saw a pair of expensive shoes heading towards her direction, she didn't have time to check who it was because she already knew. She _always _knew.

He was saying something to Boris, congratulating him for capturing her before she was completely out.

_Damn…it…_


	8. Sweet Escape

**A/N:**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! :D HEY!**

**Erm, remember last time when I said I was gonna finish this then upload later? well, sorry about that, I was really dying to write it BUT, it was brownout and our internet crashed. AND, I had to finalize a couple of things before uploading this. SORRY GOIZ!**

**also, thank you to the people who reviewed like Ree (I'm still in thought of his/her true identity) and therasia!**

**This one's kinda lengthy dont'cha think? weeeeeeeeeell, truth be said when I say that I was enjoying writing this down. weeeeeeeeee~ also the action was kinda random in my head, weeeeeee~ but you guys be the better judge 'aight?**

**so without further ado, ENJOY~**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR IS AKIRA AMANO-SAMA'S!**

**ze plot and OC is moooooooooooine!**

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I'm so glad we left that party…although I kinda miss the pasta…" a certain greenette said aloud, obviously bored and more than full, thus, immovable in his seat.<p>

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! There's no time to be sittin' there ya prick! Didn't I tell ya a few weeks ago?" Squalo bashed as his sword dangerously side to side.

"Ara~ Squ, be careful with your sword! You might accidentally cut someone with that!" Lussuria's voiced towards the local swordsman.

Miraculously, the local prince would've joined in the fray but he didn't, he was missing the little pauper he had met at the party. How he intrigued him with just a little tease, one little push and it was enough to tick her off, how her mole made her face contrasted her skin tone making her the perfect _Italiana_ (A/N: my opinion! Haha), her reddish brown hair, and her mystifying pair of emerald orbs that he could lose himself into. He loved teasing her even though it was too quick, girls like her would usually run away from him in fear, some who were brave enough wouldn't last a minute with him, but her?

He snickered in thought, hands playing with one of his knives absent-mindedly before it 'accidentally' flew towards the resident swordsman who got a few strands of hair cut. The silver head angrily turned to Belphegor and grabbed him by the collar.

"TEME, DO YOU HAVE A DYING WISH OR SOMETHING?"

"Shishishishi, as if you could take me on _Commander_…" he jeered, flashing his teeth in a smile that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's.

A bottle of wine was sent flying towards Squalo, breaking upon contact with his head spilling its content over his long hair. Luckily, Belphegor didn't get wet as he backed away in time when he felt an eerie (and tremendous) aura heading their way.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA WASTIN' EXPENSIVE WINE LIKE THAT!"

"Shut up trash, you're measly voice is giving me a migraine." Xanxus scowled, blood red eyes glaring daggers at Squalo, who in return shot back.

As the two were having a glaring contest, Mammon appeared out of the blue seemingly enjoying the sight of everyone being their idiotic selves unaware of his presence. The arcobaleno simply waited for their bickering to end until he was to report of his research concerning _her._

"Hm, Mammon you seem to be in a good mood…" Leviathan who had just came in the room asked the arcobaleno.

"Mufu, just enjoying these idiots being idiots…after all, I may or may not remain in the Varia anymore. I hate to break out of my enjoyment, but can you kindly tell boss that I'm here? I think I can barely talk or approach him right now…"

Grunting as a yes, the Thunder guardian approached their boss unaware of the glaring contest that was still ongoing against Squalo. Making sure he is at least a few feet, he cleared his throat.

"Boss, Mammon is here with his report…"

Almost immediately, Xanxus broke off from his glare and ordered everyone to take a seat. Mammon was snickering in his place as he floated towards the table, slowly landing on the mahogany table.

"Mufu, it seems like the boss is the only person who can tame you bickering idiots. Well, as you know time is gold so I'll make this quick. At the party, you all know that I wasn't there because I disguised myself as a waiter wandering around the perimeter because I felt an unlikely presence…it was _hers"_

Numerous reactions happened; Flan raised his head in interest, Lussuria pushed his shades back, Belphegor snickered happily, Leviathan grunted Squalo and Xanxus both smiled dangerously and their reactions meant one thing: they got her.

"Ara, seems interesting…is she a daughter of a familgia? Or one of their whores?" Lusurria asked as he traced the martini before him.

"That's the problem…the moment I felt her, she felt I was there too. She went around as I tried to track her down, only to bump into different kinds of women. She purposely left a track of her flame on these people…"

On cue, a hologram of about thirty ladies appeared one by one, all of which were around Belphegor's age.

"Looks like one wild goose chase. Wait- scratch that, geese chase…no, goose." Flan said to no one in particular eyeing the 'elegant' ladies displayed, barely showing interest to them. Leaning his head, he observed his sempai noting how interested he was at the ladies displayed.

Belphegor kind of anticipated seeing his little pauper, but she didn't appear as one of the possible candidates. He broke his knife after realizing that she wasn't there, no fun time for the Prince.

Ever since the party, Flan noticed a change of attitude from the local storm guardian; he was happier than usual and (although it seems impossible) smiled wider than usual. Flan shuddered the whole night under his presence, was this how Belphegor acts when he was pleased? If so, he can't possibly imagine how a 'lovey-dovey' Belphegor would be like.

_Probably a sign of the apocalypse_ he thought.

"So what's the plan?" Mammon asked "And I better get paid for this, I don't work for free."

All eyes were on Xanxus, Squalo was ordered not follow his orders until they finally track her down and recruit her. The Vongola heir pondered the situation in his head quickly, before opening his red orbs and opening his mouth in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Search for her, individually, if they end up a fake, it's your choice whether to kill them or not I don't care. Just find her and if things get outta hand…" lips move into a wicked grin exposing his pearly white teeth "then we kill her…"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>

"_Oy, Mikay! Where are you?" a red headed boy shouts, straw hat set securely on his head, protecting him from the heat of the sun. He walks bare-footed since he can't afford the luxuries in life, his parents both died when he was 3 years old as they were caught in a middle of a gang war, after that he was taken in by a big hulky guy named Julio Martinez and forced him to work for his boss. Julio was pretty much like a father to him despite their races and his harsh personality. Whenever he was away, the little boy repaid his kindness by working in one of the familgia's local winery. It was a pretty simple job, all he had to do was pick up the grapes and check whether they're ripe or not. He was 7 years old when he started, and ever since then he never regretted it. Because along the way, he befriended a girl named Mikaela, a fiery little girl with a boyish personality and like him, is under the Lambardi._

"_Mikay!" he called. Mikay was a nickname given to her by her father, which soon became used by everybody else in the familgia._

"_Oi! Mikay, where are you? Let's get back already! If you're old man finds out we've been here all day, Julio'll punish me!" he puts down the basket full of grapes to wipe off the sweat from his forehead. He began to stretch his limbs, hearing them crack from exhaustion, beads of sweat quickly fell from his muscular arms before ready to lift the basket when a slim pair of hands suddenly snuck from behind to cover his eyes._

"_Guess who?" she giggled._

_And although she was still 10, puberty hit her fast. Fat lumps were pressed against his sweaty back and his musky scent lingered, she silently took in her scent._

"_Mikay, let's go back…" He warned, taking away her hands._

_The said girl pouted at the taller lad, socking him hard in the arm not caring when he said something about 'for the sake of better wine!' He can whine for all she cares, he was beginning to be boring._

"_Fine, let's go…So I can take a bath and you too, 'cuz honestly? You smell like shit."_

_He gave her a 'that's not very ladylike' look and she threw him a raspberry walking backwards, eyes focused on him and only him._

_It was afternoons like those that she'd always love; being with him, playing with him, talking to him, getting in trouble with him, even sparring with him whenever her father was out._

_Boris._

_Her first love. Who always had that fine scent of wine lingering around him, the one man she wished she could love. Whenever he was on her mind one thing simply came up, Wine._

…_wait, Wine?_

* * *

><p>She awoke to the scent of wine, and when she slowly opened her green eyes she found two things in front of her; one, was Boris and the other, was a big guy refilling his martini. He seemed to be typing something down, was that a laptop? Yeah, it was. Mikaela tried to recall everything that happened the night before, she presumed that a day had passed seeing that it was nighttime outside this…warehouse?<p>

Anyway, back to the recalling, she was at the party after she killed that Guidicelli hag and 'borrowed' her gown, gave her cat, mingled against her will with Mafioso wives and whores, danced with Boris, heard Michealli's speech about his familgia, bumped into that prince bastard and danced with him, slapped him in the face after he dared to kiss her mole, snuck in the private chambers, attacked some men, got some information then bade Julio goodbye, THEN she succeeded in getting past that wall, only to be knocked out by the red head in front of her.

Apparently, while she was unconscious they had her strapped against an old wooden chair from the warehouse. Hands strapped firmly behind her, same goes for her waist and feet. Luckily, her chained necklace – currently disguised as a choker – was left as is around her neck. She was still wearing her dress, and for her hair and make-up, she rolled her eyes for even giving thought to it.

Boris was suddenly laughing as he was typing down, probably drunk on his wine. She struggled to break free, which of course was impossible. She can't of course morph her choker into an immediate weapon, they'd take it away from her the moment they knew what it was. Her only hope relied on her combat skills.

_Damn, they strapped me up real good, now I can't even move! _She struggled again, not realizing how much force she added to it resulting her to topple the chair and fall to the cold cement.

_Great, just great…Look hopeless I am, this is stupid. _And for some odd reason, as she fell to the side she actually wished that the prince from last night would catch her.

…

Wait, did she actually think that?

_Wow, you actually expected THAT? After he just nonchalantly kissed your mole? Nice, REAL NICE MIKAELA._ She thought sarcasm was her cup of tea right now -err, the only source of comfort she had at the moment. Boris seemed to notice her fall; he turned to her leaving the laptop as is. It seems like he stopped laughing, maybe he wasn't drunk as she think he was. Then again, drunk people are unpredictable.

"Bad fall signorina?" he asked coyly, hands grasping the seat from behind her and the other caressed her bare collarbone.

Mikaela was eyeing Boris with disgust, was this really the same Boris she knew? Who was once the family gardener? Well, they _were_ separated for about 6 years, so shit was _bound _to happen. Cold crystal blue eyes stared down at her own emerald ones.

"What does it look like Sherlock?"

"Heh," her seat was lifted off from the ground and placed roughly on still ground, Boris never moved from his place as he was kneeling before her, she turned away from him with utter disgust. "You still never take a joke seriously huh signorina Feli- no," he took her face with his forefinger and thumb, crystal blue eyes filled with mischief "Mikaela."

Mikaela tried to bite his fingers away but he seemed to read her mind and moved them away quickly, the man behind her abruptly pulled her hair back. She screamed in pain as he gripped harder, this guy has such huge hands and some grip.

"Lucas I think she's had enough." Boris announced, standing from his spot.

The said man nodded and released his grip on her hair allowing her head to hang, slowly rising her head Boris expected her to be crying in pain or to be surrendering but she didn't. It took him by surprise when her face was emotionless, as if what she felt from awhile ago wasn't painful at all.

"Do you think I'd cower in tears before you? You fat prick, why do you think my father trained me all those years?" a small sniveling smile slowly crept from her face, as if mocking the lad.

Boris let out a small laugh, to Mikaela's ears it pretty much sounded like he was nervous or dead scared. Lucas' hand held her shoulders firmly, allowing no escape. Boris backed away from her and reached out his laptop, her head cocked to the side in curiosity observing him move. He made a hand command to Lucas ordering him to come closer, he grunted and began pushing her forward.

"Weeee~" she said sarcastically.

Boris moved to the side and replaced Lucas; his hand caressed her bare shoulders. He leaned down and whispered to her ear.

"We know why you were at the party Mikay-" at the sound of her once infamous nickname, Mikaela couldn't help but groan. "We know who you're after-" hands began to travel down her shoulders sending shivers down her spine.

_Yup, puberty you are to blame for his Hotness._

"-but sadly, he isn't here right now," his wet tongue licked the shell of her ear; she shuddered from his ministrations eyes trying to focus on the laptop before her. Why was it there in the first place?

"F-Fuck puberty…" she breathed out. Emotionless demeanor betraying her, well, for one she _does _find him hot and irresistible but it was only for fun. But killing, eating and lazing around was much more fun than this.

Boris chuckled in her ear, hot breath tickling her ears. Lucas then moved away and pressed 'enter' flashing an image of Michealli Lambardi before her.

"Hello bambina, miss me?" Wait, it was actually a video?

Boris rested his chin on her head to watch the video with her, Lucas at the side waiting for further commands.

"I must say, I was surprised to find you here bambina. Small world? No, knowing you, you probably had to go all the way just to see me. And doing that, you had to kill my dear friend Augustus didn't you?"

She simply glared, blood beginning to boil in rage by just seeing his face.

"I'm no fool bambina; you killed him just to extract some information on my whereabouts, no? And that _bastardo_ was actually stupid enough to invite you to my familgia's anniversary, Hah!" He was laughing, and although it was a video, she could feel his laugh like he was near and she really wanted to punch him. He stopped laughing and drank his wine.

"I must thank you bambina, for killing Augustus. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was trying to kill me, but you came along and killed him for me. And for that, I shall give a toast and offer it to you, _Grazie _bambina."

_Of course I had to kill him- them. No one gets to kill you but me Lambardi._ She thought, hands clenching from behind.

"Ah, good wine, and I have Boris to thank for that. I see you've already met him at the party no? Fine man he has become don't you see?" Boris winked at Mikaela who rolled her eyes and turned back to the laptop "And you bambina, not to mention you Mikaela…a beautiful rose you've grown up to be, and a wild one at that. Killing notorious familgias with bad reputations, seeking information from them and then leaving without a trace all just to find me?" he touches his chest "-I am touched bambina, I really am. Do you really miss me that badly? Or did you really think, you can avenge your dead father?" he was mocking her, her nails dugs deeper into her skin, teeth gritting almost too hard, her rage building up.

"Tell me bambina, what was Vindice like? Scary? Dark? Cold? Hell of place? Come on tell me?"

She was breathing through her nose, each breath going deeper and hotter with every intake. Boris seemed unaffected and unaware of her stare; his fingers began to trace her cleavage all the way up to her neck.

"Well, I'm sorry I had to give you up to them bambina, you gave me no choice back then. When I offered you to serve under me, you refused- No, your _father _refused, then I had to shoot him. It's not his place to decide for me; after all, I am the big man. Foolish he was wasn't he? Ah Timoteo, that foolish man. Ah bambina, I'm sorry for mentioning your late father! Do forgive me yes? Although, it was also _your _fault for not giving in to my request, I could have spared him but" Michealli sighed, shaking his head disdainfully "-you had to say no. _Perdonami bambina, _I really am. Ah, it pains me to remember such horrid events from the past, don't you?"

She felt her blood ooze from her hands, and could taste the blood from her mouth; she had been gripping and biting too hard. Eyes glaring harder at the man in the video, dark and murderous thoughts conquering her mind. Suddenly, a strawberry blonde woman walked in, it was Carlotta, the woman who never left Michealli's side. Thinking about it, she hadn't seen her at the party.

"Michealli, _sei stanco mi amor?" _she asked seductively, lips kissing his teasingly. _(_Translation: are you alright my love?)

"Carlotta-"

"_Perche c'e una macchina fotografica?" _Carlotta purred as she kissed Michealli's neck, Mikaela looked away, seemingly disgusted with Carlotta's lingere, if only the whore knew. (Translation: What's with the camera?)

_Damn bitch, get your fucking leg to kick the camera so I won't have to listen to this bastard's face!_ She prayed.

Sadly, Carlotta was told to go away for a while and her head was forcibly turned to the laptop.

"It's not yet over Mikay, sorry about that…" Boris whispered.

Michealli looked back at the camera, not caring for the sudden disruption.

"Sorry about that, you know Carlotta…fine woman huh? But now, you can't kill me eh? You came so far, you dressed up and call yourself someone's daughter, then you go off attracting Boris, broke through the security, killed Julio, got through the private quarters and, you almost got a chance to kill me. If not for Boris here, I'd still be alive right now."

_Which is a mystery I'm still figuring out right now, _Mikaela thought as Boris leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Now, I'm sorry I had to talk to you via video bambina I have some business I have to attend to somewhere in Europe. Busy man I am, and time is gold bambina. Unfortunately, I can't keep you alive any much longer. I fear for the worst of this familgia may come to an end with you still lurking around. Arrivederci Mikaela, it was really nice seeing you." the video ended, Boris had walked up in front of her with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm really sorry for these circumstances we had to meet again Mikay…" he wasn't sorry, he had grown up to be a professional liar, like her except, he had class. Her eyes traveled around the warehouse, and when she looked at Boris she let out a breath she had been keeping since the video began. Wetting her lips, she began.

"Well, _I_ never really expected to be meeting you again Boris, I always thought you'd be stuck in those fields for the rest of your life. And frankly? Seeing you now, in your current status, and how you doll yourself, it just doesn't suit you."

Enraged, he grabbed her face keeping his other hand from hurting her.

"Now you listen here Mikay, you have no idea what I've been through! You have no idea how honored I am to be his adopted son, to have everything I've always wanted and to be respected by the scums who dare call themselves human!" he was almost insane, dare she regret of ever dreaming they'd get married "Money, is everything Mikay…"

"You gave up Julio for that scum? You are so low Boris"

Boris began laughing hysterically; she really wished she could break free right now. His laugh slowly died down his hands, gripping her bare shoulders for support as he kneeled before her. Taking her face once again, he brought it closer to his lips merely centimeters away from each other and all she could do was glare hard with her stoic face on.

"You know, I've always known it was you during the party…I almost had to laugh when you said your name was Felicita Guevarra-Floris, it doesn't suit you."

"My apologies then…Boris Lambardi…" sarcasm evident in her voice, crystal blue eyes of his filled with great lust and hidden delight waiting to be shared.

"6 years we've been separated Mikay, 6 long years I've missed you deeply, 6 long years I've hidden my long time crush on you…and after 6 years, I can finally show them to you for the first…" he didn't finish his sentence as he impatiently crushed his lips to hers.

The kiss didn't surprise her; she kind of anticipated it to happen sooner or later the moment they happen to meet again, regardless of what may happen. His lips brushed into hers slowly and she responded by biting his lower lip teasingly, earning a moan from him. His tongue slowly slithered to her mouth, licking her lips tantalizingly seeking entrance into her mouth; she unwillingly parted her mouth and met his tongue. He tasted of ice cold wine, but the wine was like no other – it was sweet and had a tangy feel to it, it seemed to have an after taste of chocolate – Boris, he sure knows what he's doing with the wines.

Boris parted from her, leaving her in a daze whereas he smirked at her lecherously his thumbs tracing her lips. Mikaela soon felt betrayed, who knows how many women Boris has kissed aside from her?

"I've always wanted to do that…" he said, giving one last kiss to her lips then to her mole.

Her mole? A wave of nostalgia suddenly hit her – blonde hair, gleaming white teeth, goofy grin, that annoying laugh. A tick formed on her head, forcibly head butting Boris' temple causing him to scream in pain as he backed off.

_What is with people and my mole? Do they have a mole complex or something?_

"Young Master Boris! Cagna-"

Lucas was about to come to Boris' aid when he raised a hand, halting the larger man. Boris rubbed his throbbing temple in attempt to soothe the pain, a surprising smile caught on his face.

"No worries Lucas, it was just a simple accident. Prepare the car; I'll be taking my leave in a while. Oh and Mikay-" his head dove to the side of her head "-I understand you hitting me in the head like that. I'm not the first one to kiss it am I?" Emerald orbs shot wide open, he chuckled and pulled back enjoying her surprised look. It took her a minute to get back to reality when she heard the door slam shut, leaving her alone.

_DAMN THAT PRINCE! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!_

"But first, I gotta get away from here…" she muttered, as she struggled again before she gave in to fatigue.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later…<strong>

The young Italian awoke the sound of the door creaking open, she best decided to keep her eye shut to prevent to go blind by the sight of grotesque men. Her heightened ears listened to them, counting them one by one as they entered.

_3…5…8 men? Sounds like a fun farewell gift Boris._

"Huh, it's just some brat…" one said.

"And she's pretty too!"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO! It was Young Master's orders to kill her! She's dangerous!"

"What, this face? C'mon bro!"

"The only harm she'll ever bring to is kicking a puppy. HAHAHA."

The room was filled with boisterous laughter while Mikaela was filled with fitful rage, hating the world for discriminating her gender time and time again.

"Ha…Ha…alright! Let's get started…"

"Really, did they really have to leave this much men to handle one little girl?"

"She _did _kill the whole Boticello familgia…"

"Aw, c'mon guys, can't we play with her a little?"

"You're sick bro!"

"Just let him be, his poor whore left him anyway…"

He was approaching her, even without looking she could tell that this guy had a lustful desire hidden in his eyes. His single finger stroked her smooth cheek, tongue at the verge of making contact with her neck when her eyes flew open.

"Hello." she greeted before head butting him alarming the other seven, she was tiptoeing when one of them caught her from behind. Not wanting to be caught, she flipped backwards successfully breaking the chair and apparently, the guy.

Immediately clutching her choker, it formed itself into a blade that resembled a large bladed hula hoop, she tossed it up and quickly made a handstand, allowing the blade to cut the rope from her ankles. Once cut, she used her leg to swing it to the left, cutting one of the men's head.

"Watch out!" but it was already too late.

Like a boomerang, it returned to her but before she did, she round housed kicked a few men using just her feet. Jumping on one man's back, she twisted his head using her feet and landed on another's shoulder, they locked gazes.

"YOU BITCH!"

Mikaela leaned back as she sensed gunshots, her weapon in hand then used her body's weight to bring the man down stomping on his neck as they landed allowing her to gallop.

_Seems like they don't have any guns. _She thought while punching someone's head, her one leg hooked from behind the other joined in encircling the man's front, she used her body weight once more for them to lean back, hearing his back crack as they landed.

_Five down, three to go_.

Standing her ground with her hands still tied and weapon in hand, she eyed her prey hungrily, like a lioness preparing to come in contact with a pack of hyenas. It turns out that all of them had guns, but best decided to take her down with their fists.

_Bastardos, think they can win against me._

Two men were on either her sides, one was right behind her. She knew what to do, game plan all set in her head knowing she'll perform in perfectly.

"You're going down bitch!" the one from behind called as he charged forward, the other followed. Mikaela smiled deviously, it was all according to plan. She avoided their punches flinging towards her, swiftly moving to a certain rhythm that was in her head. At the last minute, she jumped back and caught their fists with her feet and used all her might to throw them, then threw the bladed hula hoop towards them. She was already by the door when she heard their screams, weapon flying her way and already in her hand before she morphed it into a simple combat knife, cutting the ropes free. She massaged her wrists and watched the dead men scattered around the room, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, didn't you eight all do your studying? I'm _the _Silent Killer; didn't you hear that I can take thrice the amount of all of you even without using my box weapon or my hands?"

Hands about to reach the handle when she forgot something, her bare feet felt the cool ground as she made way to the table of which her clutch laid. She opened the clutch and took out her box weapon, kissing it like a long lost toy.

Hands suddenly held her ankle, head looking down to see that one of them was still alive. Well, she knocked some of them unconscious anyway. The guy down there, he was the guy whom she broke the chair with, and the same one who mocked her abilities.

"Heh…y-you may have taken them down…b-but I-"

Something from behind stabbed his back which was followed by great laughter, it sounded like an animal. From the shadows, she watched it sniff out if he had any flames on him, and when it didn't it began to devour the man. Another shadowed figure joined in, angrily cawing at the other for selfishly having the man for itself. Mikaela chuckled, leaving her box animals to fight over their spoiling meal.

The dress had been horribly ruined and stained in blood, oh well; it was pretty while it lasted. She cut the dress' cape-like cloth, making her dress look like any other short dresses. Box weapon in hand as her flames mystified and smoked eerily, hands holding the door handle as she prepared for a hell of a blood bath.

"Callisto, Calla," she called, the two box weapons had just finished one man "meal time's over. Calla, get that guy with a bad beard, we need him for interrogation." one shadow vanished with the said man, leaving the winged animal at ease, blood red eyes looking at its master then vanished into the air, returning to the box.

With Michealli Lambardi out of town for sometime, Mikaela had nothing to do; for her to track him down, she needed him to be somewhere in Italy, she can't travel for she has no passport and he didn't even specify where he was going. But she has the bearded man; he might spill a thing or two right? And Boris, well, he was either with Michealli, or goofing off somewhere in the country.

She opened the door, finding herself surrounded by a hundred men armed with guns and box weapons. Her weapon, morphed back into the bladed hula hoop, in hand. Forest green eyes hungrily eyed the men around her; she licked her lips in excitement and lunged forward.

"This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait! before you review, I know some of you guys are already picturing Mikay in their heads? well, here's le sketch: art  fanfic - OC - 302064690 ?q = gallery % 3 A VampiMummy % 2 0 randomize % 3A1&qo = 1 just take out the spaced ones. I might resketch her sometime.**

**now, REVIEW ME HEARTIES! :3**


	9. The Wild Goose Chase

**A/N:**

**'ello 'ello thar folks!**

**now, as you've noticed in the previous chapters, you may have found odd grammar and cut-out like words right? Well, it's probably because my net is such a fucking retard, or that maybe FF hates me ;_; oh and i'm procrastinating as of this moment, in my mind. yup, it's filled with COLLEGE toublesomesshizms. AND, imma be old in a few weeks and i wish someone would right a fanfic for me (not readerXcharacter shit).**

**oh, our net crashed a while ago while i finished this. and a little spoiler, in the next chapter (if i can write since i have an attention span that of a dog) BEACH FUN! :D**

**LASTLY! i'm having troubles writing a supposedly ONE-SHOT hetalia fanfic. ;_; i wish to do that girl's PruCan request. huhu~**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR is AKIRA AMANO-SAMA'S!**

**ze OC and PLOT is MOINE!**

* * *

><p>Along the Tuscanian alley, a pile of unconscious bodies lay on the ground. They were badly beaten up and had scratches all over their bodies. They were all from the Voltaire familgia, escorting their mistress Valentina Voltaire, as she was shopping mindlessly over brand new clothes, shoes and bags. It was a great day if she says so herself, if only a certain silver-headed assassin got the clue that he ended her happiness too soon. Hell, it was only 11 in the morning!<p>

18-year old Valentina Voltaire shook with fear as she stared into Squalo's dangerous orbs, they reminded her so much of a deep pool of blood, or the pits of hell itself. Back against the cold concrete wall, her feet 2-feet off the ground, her blue floral dress covered in dirt and grime like her strawberry blonde hair. His gloved hand on her throat, while the bladed one was pointed directly at her. A grin broke from his face as he felt her quiver in fear.

Squalo was never delicate whenever it came to targets whether they be male or female, he didn't give a damn about it. But when it came to Yuni, the young sky arcobaleno, which was another story.

"W-Wh-What do you want with me?"

"VOI! SHUT UP YOU! ARE YOU THE 'SILENT KILLER'?" he asked too loudly, possibly enough to make her ears bleed.

The radar which was his Vongola ring glowed a vibrant blue flame. Mammon told them that they'd know if she was near or the one because their rings would glow. Right now, his ring was glowing brightly that it could be blinding to sight.

Young Voltaire was too tongue-tied and scared to deny him; the Varia scared the living shit out of her. Just hearing their name would bring shivers down her spine.

"N-No…" she choked out.

True to her word, his ring stopped glowing. She was another fake. He 'tsked' furiously and threw her to the side, dropping an envelope addressed to her father.

"Give that crap to your old man; we're on a woman hunt. If you don't give it to him, I'll** kill** you. YOU HEAR?"

She quickly nodded her head, clutching the letter in hand.

* * *

><p>The week had not gone well for the Varia, wherever they may go and whoever female they may find, it all was the same, fakes. Nothing but fakes. With a few candidates on their list, Xanxus grew impatient by the minute. He almost killed a candidate for that matter. Mammon was impressed by her actions, she knew someone would be after her once they detected her presence, and she stealthy performed it without ever getting caught. She knew no one would have the slightest clue, because she made no contact with them, or made anyone suspicious of who she was. She was that smart.<p>

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! I swear, the moment I find out who she is, I'm gonna beat her to a pulp!" Squalo complained, looking over to his next candidates.

"Now, Now, Squ don't be like that! She's just a young girl!" Lusurria voiced out, even though he felt the same "But she sure is a hard find, she gave so much trouble looking!" he said a bit darkly, massaging the sides of his head.

"Even boss had troubles as well, he was so furious at the fakes that he almost killed one." Leviathan joined in, playing with the dangling mouth pierce.

"Shishishishi, well at least you people manage to work alone! Why am I stuck babysitting this runt again?" Belphegor complained as he poked Flan who was currently dead-beat and sleeping at the moment.

"That's because he's too young and fragile for the world. And, he's pretty reckless and tends to get lost a lot." Mammon informed him.

Xanxus sat at the head of the table, eyeing his next candidates furiously. Like Mammon, he too was impressed by her efforts to keep her identity a secret. It was skills like that that he needed in the Varia, since their infiltration image has been ruined horribly. Plus, it was fun to have a new addition to the crew and he'd like to see her and Hibari Kyoya go one-on-one sometime.

"How many candidates do we got left?" Belpehgor asked. The thoughts of his little pauper appeared less and less vaguely now that he was on a wild goose chase.

Mammon looked over his report "About 28 more…" he announced.

Nudging the young illusionist awake, he quickly made way for the door. Flan trailed behind him, rubbing out the tiredness from his eyes.

"Sempai…" Flan yawned "where are we heading this time?"

"We're heading to Liguria, majority of our targets are currently there…"

"Heh~ I better hope we find her this time, I'm getting tired of these jet lags…" Belphegor chose to be mute; babysitting Flan was already tiring enough for him. And since he was the older and previously youngest, he was (forcibly) tasked to look after him.

_I'm getting tired of having this kid around_, he thought.

"Ne sempai, whatever happened to that Pauper of yours?"

"Why should it matter to you?"

"Weeeeeeeell, I just heard that her father was found dead a week before the party…"

He stopped walking, turning to the young illusionist with interest.

"What are you implying?"

"Beats me, but I just have my suspicion on that pauper of yours. I managed to sneak a little peak at her; she is kinda pretty if you ask me."

_No one asked, _he rolled his eyes at his last statement and began walking. But he did have a point though, that pauper seemed peculiar and downright…sharp? Bold? Smart? And just like that, an idea came to mind. Turning to him, he ruffled his hair while grinning dangerously.

"Sempai, you're scaring me…" Flan said, face void of emotion. Voice blank and bland.

"Shishishishi, shut up you un-cute kouhai, you just gave me an idea."

_Maybe babysitting this runt isn't so bad after all, _he thought.

_Maybe I should ask Lusurria-san if sempai has some medication he needs to take, _Flan thought.

* * *

><p>"!...Hey! Yo, get up! Douche!"<p>

Her fingers snapped before him, waking the bad-bearded guy. His eyes groggily opened seeing that they were in some rooftop; he felt a minor pain behind his head as he recalled last night's events. It was then that he realized that he wasn't tied up, strapped down, choked or anything, as a matter of fact he can't even feel the ground.

_Ground._

A rush of adrenaline immediately rushed through his veins, velvety flapping was heard from above, its razor sharp talons gripped his broad shoulders. He let out a scream of panic, Mikaela, who he didn't notice was before him the whole time, clapped her hands together.

"Oh good, you're awake!" she said happily, as if nothing had happened.

She smelled of blood and was still drenched in it to some places; her clean complexion was wiped with the help of a familiar stack of clothing behind her. A familiar coat wrapped around her bare shoulders. Wait, was that his clothes?

A gentle breeze answered his question. Looking down, which he wished he hadn't, his boxers and socks were the only clothing left on him. Expensive shoes he just got were on the solid ground from where he was, he was looking down from a 24-storey building.

T'was early 5 in the morning, so not much people were around. Save for a few unconscious people lying on the ground. She probably did all that as not draw attention.

"Sorry 'bout your clothes bad-beard, but, I had no other thing to wipe with…so, yeah." her head bobbed to the side cutely.

His whole body went numb as it was accompanied by his shaking of fear, eyes darting to her and to the solid ground that awaits him.

"W-W-Wh-Whattaya wa-want f-from m-me-e?"

"Hmm, I think you already know that bad-beard." she said in a sing song.

"What?" he squeaked.

She rolled her eyes, heaved an annoyed breath and planted her hands on her hips. Patience slipping away from her, stepping on the railing she grabbed his face and made him look down.

"What you're looking at is ground zero, in a few seconds or less, you might end up a sick side-walk pie. That is, if you'll be a good boy and cooperated, and tell me what I need to know."

He had guts to spit at her face furiously, "As if I would ever betray my boss!" he yelled. Angry cawing came from above as its sharp talons dug into his skin. Blood dripping down his bare chest.

"Easy there bad-beard, cooperate with me alright? Cooperate. Callisto here hates people with idiotic faces who don't cooperate with me." she pushed him away so there will be a good distance between them.

"Now, where is he?" there was a cold glint in her eyes, like it was staring into his very soul.

Swallowing a big lump in his throat and trying to still his abnormal breathing, Bad-beard opened his mouth.

"H-Hah, a-as if I'd te-tell y-you s-something that s-se-serious…!" he stammered much to Mikaela's liking.

"Very well, Callisto," at her command, the winged animal let go of his shoulder. The bearded man clung to his other shoulder, screaming for his dear life. He didn't care if he was bleeding; bleeding was a lot better than to have splattered all over the ground.

Mikaela cackled at him, the fool was actually clinging to Callisto "I'll give you 5 seconds bad-beard, if you don't tell me where your beloved boss boss, you'll end up a sick side-walk pie with rats feeding on your remains."

"W-Wait a sec!"

"Five…." She started, covering her ears with her fingers childishly.

"H-Hey!"

"Four…"

"B-But I-"

"Three…"

"H-Hold it!"

"**Two**"

"I don't know where he is!" he screamed "H-He just said he'll be out of the country for a few months for some ordeal! Look, Silent Killer, I-I-I really don't know. He o-only" he swallows down saliva "He only said that the ordeal was important, a-and that y-young master B-Boris should come along with him. That's it!" he breathed.

Mikaela stared at him, removing her fingers from her ears and just stood there. A sigh of relief escaped his parted lips. But to his horror, a grin quirked on her face.

"One."

"W-Wha- No!"

"Did you really think I'd let you live bad-beard? Time to say goodbye." Callisto's talons let go of his shoulder, dropping him to the ground.

It shrunk in size as it landed on her arm, Mikaela patting the bird.

"Good work girl, good work." it cawed happily at her, much to her delight.

Its red orbs locked with hers. She knew what it was thinking; it hasn't been with Mikaela that long for nothing if it didn't know.

"It's alright Calli. Michealli's just scared to show his face, he ran away and made that ordeal as an excuse" the first ray of light hit her straight in the eyes, blinding her.

From where she stood, she could see the sandy white beaches from a far. An idea instantaneously popping from her head, turning to her raven she smiled softly.

"For now, we sit back and relax."

Callisto nodded and jumped from her arm, and grew for flight purpose. She straddled on her body and patted her body, signaling her to go.

Mikaela's thoughts were elsewhere as Callisto flew in the air. After 6 years of searching, she finally got him. She was that close to killing him. That close to avenge her father. That close to avenge herself. Everything was going smoothly! Sadly, destiny just had to come along and fuck up her perfect plan. To her surprise she discovered that her childhood friend Boris succumbed to Michealli's wealth and power by making him his adopted son, abandoning Julio behind. Michealli had not changed one bit, he was still the same two-faced scum of the earth that he was.

What a fucked up world she lived in.

"Fuck this!" she thought aloud.


	10. Pauper

**A/N:**

**Hi people! ("^^,)/ *dodges flying pans and other utensils being thrown at***

**yeah, yeah bet some of you are mad at me for not updating LAST, LAST week becaaaaaaaause our net CRASHED and it will take how many months for mother to pay because SCHOOL comes first. T_T speaking of which i will start next week and I will be a SENIOR T_T so, DOUBLE stress and probably less time updating. Oh and don't worry, i'll try my VERY VERY best to update because i loves ya all ;))) you make me feel like having butterflies in me tumtum! xD HAHAHAHAHA, crazy me.**

**Also, *clears throat* SIXTEEN LIFE IS SWEET, WHEN YOUR GROWING UP SO FAST! GOTTA MAKE THE GOOD TIMES LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST! HAHAHAHA, I miss that show. Oh, and I just turned 16 last May 31st and I'm waiting for a friend of mine who wrote a fanfic bday gift for me. YAY!**

**ALSO! fanfics that are rated MA are being REMOVED! :O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY FF? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! THAT'S NOT FAIR! SO YOUR REMOVING PEOPLE'S WORK BECAUSE OF THAT! HUUUUUUUUH? I for one DO NOT APPROVE, it's like taking a cookie from cookie monster! like, taking a candy from a baby! T_T if that would happen, i'd probably stop writing this since I get the feel that i'll change the rating sooooooon. And if yer against it, look for the petition and i'll put it up soon.**

**LASTLY, during my non-internet days, I suffered back pains because i write with me papa's computer. Yes, laugh guys, LAUGH. I don't have my own laptop (yet, OHOHOHOHO) AND our laptop is full of SHIT. it lags ALOT and my lil sissy is like the owner of it nao. (so less gimp time for moi ;_;)**

**VEEEEEEEERY LASTLY, I enjoyed writing this chapter and a few more fanfics I made up. So if ya have the time, mind checking them? :D THAAAAAAAANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR is AKIRA AMANO-SAMA'S!**

**ze plot and OC are MOINE!**

* * *

><p>Monterosso al Mare, Liguria, North Italy.<p>

This place has tourists and Italians creeping all over the place and them feasting on their grounds. The northern part of Italy was well-known for their white sand beaches and extraordinary sights that come along with it. Such place would be grandeur for the rich and poor, that's why people dwell in. The only problem was that…

…It was a hot day.

Too hot much for the Varia storm and mist guardian's liking. The summer heat just wasn't their thing, and to be out here in the beach? Well, you know the story.

After Flan had suggested that Belphegor's pauper might be the possible candidate they were looking for, they both (er…Belphegor) decided to add her to their candidate list. But first, they had to start with what they have first, starting with 17-year old Rosalinda Sartor, daughter to politician and Mafioso Alessandro Sartor, who was laughing with her friends who are also daughters to Mafioso's; Louise Shmidt, a German, Delilah McAvory, an American, Anya Tarkovsky, a Russian, Ling-Mei Hao, a Chinese and her cousin, Ada Vargas.

They had a pinch of luck with them if they say so themselves, their targets all in one place. Less hassle, less worries and the more fun this would be. If only the summer heat would agree with them.

Sitting a few feet from their target's canopy, lazily relaxing in his seat, hiding under the shade of an umbrella, Belphegor peeked with one eye the number of body guards surrounding the area. Flan was…off somewhere. Probably searching for seashells, hunting for tiny crabs, chasing the ice cream wagon, swimming off shore, drowning- whatever the case was, he didn't care. Well, he kinda did, after all it is his obligation to look after the little runt. And if something were to happen to him? Belphegor shuddered and couldn't think of it.

Covering his face with a fedora hat, the young prince didn't notice the stares he was getting from girls passing by. He didn't hear them as well thanks to the sound of some old rock bands thumping from his headphones.

A few moments later, Flan returned to their spot with a bucketful of shells and a mouthful of ice cream. On his other free hand, he held another ice cream he bought especially for his sempai. Now all he has to do is wake him up.

Inching stealthily closer to him, he began poking his side. Belphegor jumped on his first reaction, much to his delight. And on the second time, Belphegor grabbed his hand and threw it away. He groaned annoyingly from his place, removing his headphones and stood up lazily to Flan.

"What do you want runt?" he asked, fixing his hat.

"I vrough yoo shom isu crim." Flan said. Showing the pack as a proof, it was coconut flavored. Not exactly his favorite, but not entirely his disliked flavor.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the pack and placed the cold treat on his mouth. Savoring the sweet and cold coconut cream as it melted into his mouth, not bothering to thank his kouhai.

Flan looked incredibly stupid right now; he was wearing one of those ridiculous 1960's one-piece swim suits that was striped with black and white. Thank God he didn't have to wear his stupid hat; otherwise, Belphegor would have left him back at their hotel. For a typical prince, you'd expect them to have great taste in fashion right? And that he is. He wore his black swimming trunks, a red polo that he left open to expose his abs and a pair of beach sandals. He made a mental note to himself _never _to cover up if ever their targets decided to head to the beach today.

Across them, girlish chattering and laughter could be heard. Belphegor 'tched' as he glared towards their direction, their area was rather spacious. A good distance separating the two parties. Apparently, they didn't want to mingle with people who aren't as rich and fabulous as them. And apparently, they seem to be blocking one of the beach entrances, forcing people to enter the beach from the southwest side.

"Sempai, they seem to be looking your way." Flan mumbled after finishing his ice cream, wiping his sticky fingers on a towel nearby.

Munching angrily his ice cream, he blankly stared at them all clad-up in their skimpy and flirtatious swimsuits. From his vantage point, they seem to be entranced by him. He was after all, Prince the Ripper, Belphegor of Varia, a hunk of a guy as stated in some Italian magazine and every young girl's dream. He simply ignored them and turned, finding the waves much more interesting alongside a smooth jazz from his headphones.

Flan on the other hand was caught up with identifying and naming individually the seashells he had brought with him. The both of them simply lazed under the summer heat, forgetting why they were in the northern part of Italy in the first place and their duty of finding a specific someone.

* * *

><p>For some reason, going to the beach that day seemed like a bad idea to Mikaela. That nagging feeling started when she barged into a shop nearby for appropriate beachwear. Her denim messenger bag slung from her shoulders as she entered the beach, ignoring the immediate stares she was getting.<p>

Putting the nagging feeling aside, she put on the shades she stole a few weeks ago and continued walking forward.

She didn't care that she wore combat boots over sandals, sandals just wasn't her thing. Frankly, she'd love to wear them, but the owner of the shop just had a new one displayed and she couldn't help and snatch them. As for her denim messenger bag? It was the same one from before; it was hidden the whole time in a place only she knows.

Being at the beach sets her mind at ease, she had a lot of memories with her father her. When they still lived at Urbino, they'd usually go to the beach on Sundays. And man did they have a lot of fun, swimming, playing, and occasionally, train. She chuckled at the memory with her arms crossed.

"Felicita?" when her name was called, all thoughts brought her back to reality and apparently, face-to-face with a certain brunette who looks awfully familiar.

She swore she saw her before, but when? She tried recalling, mentally imaging away her asymmetrical green two-piece into some clothes she lastly recalled, sadly, none of them had given her an idea.

Removing her glasses until it was at the bridge of her nose, she squinted at the awfully familiar female before her.

"Do I know you?"

"Felicita Guevarra-Floris?" she tried again.

_Oh yeah, that name. Where did I use it again? Hmm…party…Lambardi…awful skanks…Oh._

"I'm Rosalinda Sartor remember? We met during the Lambardi party a few days ago?" she dragged another brunette from beside her "With my cousin, Ada Vargas?"

Eyeing the other brunette, and the rest of the girls she then recalled the few skanks she talked to at the party. Funny that they run into each other at the beach, not to mention at the northern part of Italy.

"I'm sorry, you probably have me mistaken for someone else." she assured them while putting her glasses on her head.

"Really? Because, you look awfully like her…" Ada Vargas stated, flipping her braided hair to the side with her French manicured nails. Mikaela took another good look at Ada, imaging away her sleeveless hoodie and bikini away, immediately recognizing her as one of the skanks from the party.

"Positive." she replied quickly not wanting to converse any longer with them.

"Oh, okay. What's your name then?" Rosalinda asked curiously.

_Doesn't this girl ever give up? Shit, maybe I should have said that I was Felicita- Nah, that name is SO OUTDATED. Fuck, Oh well…might as well tell them. After all, they're all dense and stupid anyways._

After having a mental debate, she lifted her head to theirs, meeting their amber gazes "Mikaela Bartolomio."

They both nodded.

"Say, would you like something to eat?" Rosalinda offered, gesturing towards to their canopy.

Her eyebrow rose suspiciously, were they serious? Or did they want to play a prank on her? Nah, even if they did, she'd have that nagging feeling right now.

Ada, being her childish self sensed her suspicion and took her arm, dragging her towards their canopy, where two chefs were busy cooking up their lunches. Accented smells of seasoning wafted up her nose and salivated her mouth. Her stomach grumbled. She pouted at it, though Ada took it as a yes.

Mikaela cleared her throat "Erm, I guess I have no choice then."

Ada squealed happily and hugged Mikaela lightly, she liked her already. So did Rosalinda and a few others.

"Hey all! This here is Mikaela Bartolomio, and she'll be eating with us alright?" they all looked at her the nodded in approval.

"Great! Oh, let me introduce you to the gang Mikaela!" Ada said much too excitedly, dragging the poor girl around.

_But didn't you just do that like a second ago? _She thought angrily, mentally stabbing Ada.

They stopped by 4 tall teens; she'd mistake the two tall ones as military women due to their heavy stares and well-built bodies, the other two seemed harmless enough to her though.

The tallest was Louise Shmidt, a pure-blooded German with pixie blonde hair, fair skin tone and dressed in a black bikini top and bottom with a pair of goggles on her neck. Next to her was Anya Tarkovsky, the second tallest with Russian origin, flowing light brown hair that stopped just by her waist. Her skin was pale white, almost like a ghost, her bikini was covered by a summer dress that stopped by her thighs, exposing some of her chubby skin. The next one was a loud and obnoxious American girl named Delilah McAvory, sandy blonde hair that reached just by her sun-kissed shoulders with some of her hair half tied from behind. Delilah's dominant feature was her C cup (like Mikaela) breasts held back by her stringed two-piece swimsuit, and an off-shoulder shirt decorated by a bear flinging its finger. The last girl was about Mikaela's height, eyes glued to her cellphone. Ada had to clear her throat to catch her attention, causing the girl to jump in surprise. Turns out her name was Ling-Mei Hao, a Chinese with a quarter of Italian blood in her. Jet black hair in a messy bun and her full-bangs framing her cute face, making Mikaela jealous of her perfect full bangs compared to her messy and unruly ones. She sported a blue two-piece hugging her curvy figure and a sarong wrapped by her waist.

All 6 of the girls had one thing in common: they all wore skimpy and really flirtatious bikinis. Either just to show off their hot bods and make the whole male population around the beach to drool or they all want to cool off from the summer heat.

"…guys, this is Mikaela!" Ada said after individually introducing her to her friends.

"Hmm." Louise grunted, shaking her hand stiffly.

"Nice to meet you Miss Bartolomio." Anya shyly shook her hand, voice almost too high pitched.

"Please, just call me Mikaela." she said.

Delilah stood from her place and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, offering a fist to her. Mikaela noted that Delilah seems to have a tomboyish side, like Louise. She fisted her back, Delilah grinning like mad to her then to Ada.

"I like this girl already Addy!"

"Me too~" Ling-Mei joined in.

At the back of her mind, Mikaela was fuming. She did _not _want to spend her free time with a bunch of sissy girls and all their sissy activities. Even if they had delish meals and all, Mikaela would rather spend her free time swimming off shore, diving into the deep, read a few book near a cliff, or surfing. Anything besides being with a few chicks she met a few days ago. Settling into a beanie couch next to Ada, Mikaela opted to keep herself low and to not raise any suspicion as she absent-mindedly combed her hair.

Louise offered her a beer; Mikaela eyed it before shrugging and taking it from her. Munching her burger as she observed the girls around her, and the canopy they have. It was huge, and that didn't surprise her. They had everything here, from grills, a mini-fridge, flat screen television, a magazine rack and beanie cushions. She groaned at their attempt, must they do so much for a beach trip? Jeez.

"You'll have to excuse my cousin Ada, Mikaela." she heard Rosalinda tell her "She's really childish and she always, always likes people immediately. Regardless of the status quo."

"Hey!" Ada fumed, offended by her cousin's remark causing them all to laugh.

She laughed along though she found it rather stupid and cute of Ada. Though everyone was caught up in conversations of their own, Mikaela turned her attention elsewhere; at a certain cliff far from where she was. People say it was a great place for cliff diving and it had a great view of the whole area; she even prepared her stuff just for that! And not to be with Mafioso daughters, chattering and talking about shit.

"Mikaela, are you alright?" Rosalinda and Ada asked in unison. The rest turned to her direction curiously, unsettling the auburnette girl.

"Yeah, it's just that…" swallowing down her meal she continued "you guys just took me here by surprise. I'd never expect that you'd allow a complete stranger to your canopy and feed her, no offense."

Rosalinda smirked lightly "None taken."

"You just remind me of the girl my cousin was talking about a while ago, Felicita Guevarra-Floris. I really liked her a lot!" Ada's cheery voice said as she swallowed a forkful of her salad.

"Aha…" she felt like laughing, they liked her little show? _Wimps_.

"Not only you Ada! We all liked her!" Delilah announced, reaching for another burger. It was her 4th one already!

"She seemed very interesting, and she was also quite intriguing," Anya agreed, sipping down her drink "My mother and I found her gown beautiful too."

"I know right? She had so much class and style! And her story was so sad; my make-up totally was ruined from hearing it!" Ling-Mei joined it, fixing her bangs.

"Plus, she even caught Boris Lambardi's attention that night. So she must be _that_, gorgeous." Rosalinda said, almost envious. Mikaela didn't miss the cold glare in her eyes as she looked her way.

"Whatever the case is, we all liked Felicita. It's just a shame she had to leave so early, I wanted to ask if she was a model or something. Or if we could hang out, and who knows? Maybe she'll be part of our clique." Louise finished as she adjusted her swimsuit.

Mikaela almost snorted. Almost.

_Me? Join your pathetic little clique? Not happening._

"I see." was all she said instead.

Ada was suddenly at her side, eyeing her like a precious new bag on sale.

"Say Mikaela, are you a model or something?"

Her face was merely inches away from hers; using her index finger she lightly pushed her away. Ada doesn't know that if she came closer, she'd invade her personal space and Mikaela'll mistake her for a lesbian.

"Nope, why do you ask?"

"Really? Because, you really look like one to me. Right guys?" they all nodded in agreement.

And she really did. With her flaring reddish brown hair down, chained necklace around her neck, a stringed red bikini top, exposing her lean torso and belly ring, denim shorts that flaunted her long legs, a tattoo of roses and thorns under her waist line, and a pair of combat boots, people would have different thoughts on her. They say she was a cosplayer, an actress or…a model.

Back when she was 7, she dreamed of becoming a model. Her father was supportive of her ambition and cheered her on. A few days later, her decision immediately changed. There was absolutely no way she'd stand in front of a camera wears ridiculous clothing and pose ridiculously for people. She made her choice that killing people were her thing.

Mikaela smiled reassuringly at Ada, "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not."

Ada didn't seem disappointed though, she just nodded in understanding. Instantaneously, she took out volleyball out of nowhere.

"Wanna play beach volleyball Mikaela?"

She twitched at the girl's bubbliness.

_Seriously, is this girl on drugs or something? She smiles like….ALOT! _She thought, glaring at the brunette before her. The rest of the girls seemed to be caught up in their own conversations.

"Sure…I haven't played in a while." she told Ada, flipping her hair back.

"YAY!" Ada squealed, Rosalinda suddenly stood from her place.

"I'll play too, and to make things interesting," she readjusted her pigtails, smirk directing at Mikaela "me and Ada against you."

That statement caught everyone off guard. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Rosalinda dumbfounded.

"W-W-Wait, Rosie you're not serious are ya?" Delilah asked nervously.

"R-Rosie?" Ada asked, feeling bad for saying it out loud. Rosalinda was a hardcore volleyball player, and her skills were not to be taken lightly. Just ask her trophies, and then you'll know. Mikaela though didn't seem affected by their awkward silence.

"Hmm, sure, why not? Sounds like fun." Mikaela stated. Not a pinch of surprise of nervousness in her voice.

Ada's eyebrows furrowed down at Rosalinda. She wanted to play with Mikaela and she just had to but in! She loved her cousin, but she hated it whenever Rosalinda would show off her volley ball skills. She was a champion.

"You planned this from the start didn't you Rosie?" Ada whispered to her cousin.

Rosalinda said nothing, merely eyeing Mikaela before her. Ada sighed and took her place.

The rest of the girls watched from their canopy, while Louise was on the side, acting as a referee and scorer. Mikaela's stuff was at her side, along with her combat boots. She didn't trust the girls enough with her belongings. As for her combat boots? Well, she missed the feeling of the warm sand beneath her skin.

"Ready when you are." Mikaela shouted, stretching her limbs to the side.

"Ada, you serve first." Rosalinda ordered, Ada nodded and took her position.

A few people watched from the side. Bodyguards immediately moved and spread across the crowd, acting like tourist and keeping their eyes open incase of casualties.

On Louise's whistle, Ada spiked the hard. But Mikaela didn't leave her eyes from the ball, running towards its direction she hit it hard. The ball directed back; only to have Rosalinda hit it back, almost falling in the process. She hit it almost too hard, Mikaela backed eyes not wavering. It was a few inches from her. She quickly spiked it, jumping forward to avoid getting out. Ada and Rosalinda were unable to react on time; it hit Rosalinda square on the head earning Mikaela a point.

"That was sweet Mikey!" Delilah cheered, spilling her drink from her place.

"GO ROSALINDA!" Anya and Ling-Mei cheered from their seats.

"Hey, don't I get a cheer?" Ada whined, taking her position as she and Rosalinda prepared for Mikaela's serve.

People from her side were looking at her, curiously eyeing her. She ignored their stares and focused on the game, on Louise's signal, she hit the ball. And in a flash, it hit Ada squarely in the head.

"Foul!" Louise called.

From her side, she heard Ada wail in pain. She wanted to laugh, but she couldn't, otherwise Ada would do something. Instead, she shouted an apology and took her place.

For the next few rounds, Ada and Rosalinda cautiously eyed Mikaela's serves and spikes. She hit quite hard, and she was not to be taken lightly. People from the sidelines eyed each girl lecherously when they began to sweat. Mikaela still let her hair down, not feeling any heat from her back yet. Running up front, she kneeled as she hit the ball and immediately stood up. Rosalinda and Ada missed it, earning her another point. Mikaela was currently leading with 8 points, leaving Rosalinda humiliated in front of many people.

It was Mikaela's turn to serve, Rosalinda and Ada took their places waiting for the place to come. As it fell their way, the cousins eyed each other, not knowing what to do.

"My ball!" Rosalinda called, hitting the ball with her right arm shooting it right out.

It was so high that Mikaela thought it probably went up to space. But a small dark thing that sped down fast told her otherwise, legs quickly backing away, not noticing she left the court and was a few miles away. Eyes only on the approaching ball.

_Here it comes._

It was getting closer.

And closer…

And closer…

She was ready to hit it when…

…a cold material was lightly felt from her leg bringing her to tumble backwards, bringing along a huge weight with her. They both crashed unto the soft cool sand, both groaning in pain. The ball hitting another boy's head.

"Ow…"

"Urgh. Fuck, who- what the-" she stopped in mid sentence, noticing who she bumped into and the situation they were in. Back pressed against the sand, arms spreading to her side and a large lump of weight on top of her.

His elbows felt the cool sand beneath him and an uncertain limp-like body below him. Using his weight he hoisted himself from her belly, allowing him to tower over her "Keh, watch where you're going will ya-" Belphegor stopped as well, registering the familiar auburnette girl before him.

_Oh no. HELL NO._

Twin green orbs shot wide open, her mouth shut tightly, she twitched at him and the nagging feeling nagging her at full speed. The memories flashed in her head.

It was him.

That annoying prince at the party was HERE!

"Well," he started, hot breath tickling her face "it looks like we meet again, _Pauper_." he broke into his toothy grin and laughed that annoying laugh of his.

"Sempai, I got hit by a ball!"


	11. Nice to meet you again, Pauper

**A/N:**

**As promised! :D nyahahahaha, chapter 12 is still under work becaaaaaaaause, words are not conjugating in my mind since I am PROCRASTINATING early about my incoming SENIOR YEAR ;_; HOMAYGAD, MAMATAY NA KOOOOOOOOOOO! \(;_;)/**

**ERM, excuse me for speaking my native tongue. BUT! I can't help it, I feel like a huge, huge, huge, HUGE weight is being suppressed on me and I'm worrying DAY and NIGHT about the college entrance exams ;_; HUHUHUHUHU, AWFUL SHIT IS AWFUL! and sorry you guys have to read that but it just makes me feel better? urgh.**

**But you know what makes me feel better? STAR WARS AND PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN MOVIE MARATHON! OH YEAH! *fist pumps* Sadly, i am not home :( BUT, there is cable BUT How I Met Your Mother, MAD, The Cleveland Show, Family Guy and Adventure Time is...kinda better watched every Saturdays. ;_; DANG.**

**So, without further a do, here's Chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is AKIRA AMANO-SAMA'S!**

**ze plot and OCs are MOINE!**

* * *

><p><em>Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh Shit. Oh sweet merciful shit fucking shit. This shit cannot be happening. Please tell me this fucking shit isn't happening!<em> Mikaela silently pleaded, eyes stuck staring at the eyeless prince above her.

She didn't mean to, but God did he smell _good._ Was that perfume he put on? Or was it his sweat? Well, whatever it was, it smelled so fucking intoxicating.

Belphegor could think of the same thing as well, his little Pauper had a very vague smell of lavender on her. Bringing himself closer, he found out that it came from her hair. He inhaled the sweet scent from her reddish brown hair, chuckling when he didn't feel any reaction from her.

What was wrong with her? Was she falling for this prince's charms? Wait, why is he even here in Liguria? He can't possibly…is _he_?

Flan angrily looked at the ball that had hit him, punching it lightly with his fists. Acting like nothing was going on behind him.

She thinks she's going crazy. Belphegor was enjoying having her below him, all defenseless and all. And all he's doing to bring her to the edge was sniff her hair out. His mouth nibbled her ear pierces, not knowing that his current action was enough to drive her mad.

She abruptly shoved the prince off of her, not bothering to apologize and stormed off to Flan, shoved him as well, grabbed the ball and go. She was leaving their place angrily stomping away when she felt something tug her hair from behind.

"Shishishishi, where do you think you're going Pauper? The Prince is not done playing with you~"

Her rage was building from within, her eye twitching like mad. The ball in her hand was probably at the verge of bursting if she held unto it harder. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head to meet his.

"For your information _Prince _I have no fucking idea who the hell you are. And even if I do, which I'll doubt I want to, I'll just pretend that you're a fucking retard wasting my time. And, I'll just pretend I didn't see you. I have a game I have to attend to." she grabbed her hair from him and dashed towards the court, where Ada and Rosalinda waited.

He watched her retreating frame, while brushing some sand away from his body. A devious smile forming on his lips, Flan then appeared beside him.

"Sempai~ who was that?"

He took off his fedora hat and placed in on the greenette's head, his grin still tacked in his face.

"That was my little Pauper Flan."

* * *

><p>"The one day I actually beg for some sun then reality comes up and fucks everything up. Gee, THANK YOU REALITY!" she muttered under her breath sarcastically.<p>

Ada looks at her worriedly, after she comes back. A scowl on her face that she read as fuck-everything-about-my-shitty-life, Rosalinda just sipped from her drink enjoying Mikaela's change of emotion.

"Mikaela, are you alright?" Anya asked from the canopy.

Fixing her glare, Mikaela fixated her gaze towards the girls under the shade of the canopy. Eyeing at them one by one, making sure to remember their faces for future reference, then back to Anya's worried look.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine…just ran over an idiot." she assured her "Uh…I think I have to go now." Mikaela says, tossing the ball to Anya and grabs her things.

"What?" Ada exclaimed unhappily, Rosalinda gape brows furrowed in anger.

"But why?" Delilah and Ling-Mei asked in unison, clearly unhappy as well.

They all were actually; they seemed to have taken a liking to Mikaela's street wise-like attitude and cool façade. Also, Rosalinda seemed to be using her to vent out her anger towards her alter-ego Felicita Guevarra-Floris since she managed to get the attention of Boris Lambardi, Michealli Lambardi's adoptive son and of the Varia's storm guardian, Belphegor.

"Hey," Louise called from her place, face seemingly void of emotion "can't you stay awhile? It's really quite obvious that we all seem to like you."

_Pfft, skanks PLUS wimps. Well…Anya and Louise seem to be an exception though, not that I really like them. Not really, No. S_he thought as she put on her boots, doing a quick knot.

"Yeah, I have to. Sorry for my sudden leave, but I promised to meet my cousins at the cliff." she said, pointing to the cliff behind her.

Just as Rosalinda was about to say something, Mikaela had already sped off running towards the cliff.

"It was nice meeting you all!" she waved, silently praying that they never cross paths ever again.

As she left, all 6 of them were starting to miss her already. Missing Mikaela's charm and street wise-like aura already before heading back to their own business when Ada suddenly remembered something as she took the ball from Anya.

"Wait, so…Mikaela won the game?" she asked aloud to Louise, unaware of the angering tick Rosalinda was having.

Looking at the scoreboard, Louise slowly nodded her head mentioning how she craved for a beer at the moment. Rosalinda then tackled her cousin angrily, whilst the rest of the girls decided to take a short nap or dip or so.

* * *

><p>She was debating whether she should head off cliff diving, go swimming or just leave the beach. After her little encounter with that bastard of a prince, she had doubts. Doubts that were telling her to use her instincts act smart and leave, and doubts that were nagging the poor girl to enjoy her stay and forget about the fucking prince.<p>

"ARGH!" she grumbled, kicking off sand from the ground.

"Stupid fucking cock blocking prince!" she cussed, earning stares from a nearby family "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA LOOKING AT HUH! GO BACK TO BEING PRISSES WILL YA!"

At her tantrum, the family hurriedly 'laughed' and 'enjoyed' themselves as Mikaela walked out of their way, feeling a need to cool off.

_Yep, definitely need a deep, deep, deep dive. That's what I need._ She thought, nodding to herself.

When she reached the rocky cliff, she wasn't surprised to find on trailing litters and vandals trailing up to the cliff. As she climbed up the cliff, she heard boisterous laughter of about 4 people and a foul smell she thought was pee or barf. Either which, she didn't care. This was their spot. Hers and her father's alone.

"Oi, fucktards. Who the fuck gave you the god fucking permission to stay here?" she called, crossing her arms defiantly and heavily glaring their way.

The 4 all stopped laughing, staring at her in disbelief, breaking into dirty stares and all stood up. Beers, take-outs and stolen items were scattered everywhere. Kleptomaniacs right in her spot, just perfect something to take her tantrum off.

"And who are you?" one asked, exposing his crooked unbrushed teeth.

"Hey, are you probably this guy's whore?" the other with a tattooed face asked, gesturing to the mohawked guy behind him.

"Nah, that whore of mine's good as dead anyways.'Sides, I could use a new whore" the mohawked guy sneered.

"Hey chica, what are you doing here in our base? This place is ours." the leader, with a cave man look warned, spitting to the side.

He had a nice jacket, plain black and all. Perfect, just the thing she needed to keep her warm at night when she finds a place to stay. Now all she has to do is tend these idiots.

"So you're all rapist psychos…" Mikaela said coolly, clearly amused by her new set of preys. Taking a step forward as she cracked her knuckles "This'll be fun"

Crooked teeth man took out an iron bar from his side, hitting his open palm in warning. Tattoo man placed something on his knuckles, clicking his tongue. Mohawked guy took out his butterfly knife, though it was highly clear to her that he has no idea how to use it. And Cave man took out his gun, pointing it to her head.

"You were saying chica?" he asked darkly, clicking the gun.

Mikaela just stared at her preys again, licking her lips in excitement.

"Yep, a lotta fun."

**BANG!**

* * *

><p>Belphegor sighed angrily, resting his head on his palm as he waited for his and Flan's order to arrive. 6 hours had past since he last saw his Pauper, and it was 6 hours since he had been searching for her.<p>

"Heh, I wish one of those 6 hags would be the person we're looking for sempai. The search is killing me." Flan whined on the table.

He ignored Flan's whines as he observed their 6 targets from his laptop, reading their skills and talents that would match up. So far, their targets showed no records regarding any flame attribute but they were all quite skilled in martial arts or so. Maybe the given information was lacking and that they were just hiding it all along.

His thoughts flew to the Boticello annihilation a few weeks back, 'Silent Killer' entered their base secretly, single-handedly murdered everyone regardless if they were innocent or not, burnt their security cameras to a crisp and left no trace of her presence. Not a single hair, blood or anything. But how on earth did Mammon find her flame in the first place?

Typing down the date of the murder, he read the activities their targets were doing under that date. Belphgor sighed angrily, bringing a hand to his hair for some reason. There was no match.

"Che, this is gonna be harder than I thought." he muttered, lying on his seat.

Flan rose from his place, interested in his sempai's mumbling.

"What is sempai?"

Turning his laptop to him, Flan read the information written on the screen.

"It seems like none of our candidates could be the one we're looking for. Keep in mind that this is a killer we're looking for who has quick-wit, stealthily dangerous and wary of her presence. Remembering the Boticello murder, I checked up the activities they were all up to. Since I'm too annoyed to go on, just read the damn activities they were up to."

Flan eyed the laptop and read the reports written aloud.

"Heh, April 20, at approximately 6 pm to 12 midnight…Rosalinda Sartor and Ada Vargas were at Milan, shopping and playing some game. Louise Shmidt, was at Dusseldorf, Germany practicing her shooting skills. Anya Tarkovsky practicing her Sambo skills back in her homeland at Moscow, Russia and then playing under the snow? Ling-Mei Hao just came to Italy and dozed off the whole day. Delilah McAvory, racing down the streets of Los Angeles with her brand new Ferrari-"No wonder he was the genius in Varia, he was that smart to check everything from reading their candidate's basic information then skills, from their activities and compare it to the infamous Boticello family murder. He wasn't called Prince the Ripper for nothing. He lived up his title of being the young genius despite his bratty attitude.

"So what do we do now Sempai? Clearly if we head back, Boss wouldn't be happy. He might have our heads on a platter- Ow!" three knives flew to his arm, though no blood trickled out.

A few costumers stared at them quietly as they ate their meals, not wanting to say anything or else they'd have to mess with them.

"Just shut up you un-cute kouhai! I'm already stressed out right now…" he growled "And when the fuck is our order coming?"

As if on cue, their waiter came rushing with their heaping hot orders then hurriedly left their table. The two ate their meals quietly, not noticing a half-wet girl enter the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Welcome~" the waiter greeted, leading her to her seat which was just a few tables away from Belphegor and Flan. As he handed her the menu, Belphegor managed to take a small peak taking in her rather familiar reddish brown hair.<p>

"I'll have a Seafood Carbonara, some fries, a Cheeseburger then a tall glass of water, thank you." she smiled as the waiter left her table, taking her time by reading her book.

"Well, well, well," he elbowed Flan, pointing to Mikaela behind them. Flan seemed to understand the situation, burying his face on his meal to be all discreet.

"So, are we gonna pursue her sempai?" he asked very lowly.

Belphegor observed Mikaela through the corner of his eye, being very careful as to not raise any suspicion from her. Meaning, he wouldn't do anything reckless and stupid…for now. The only thing that he should do first is to affirm of her identity.

"Not yet…" he said blatantly, poking his head using his fork.

Flan exhaled boredly, unamused at where this was going.

"Shishishishi, be patient you un-cute kouhai. All good things comes to those who wait, here's the plan…"

"Here's your order signorina." the waitress says politely, placing them at her table. Mikaela folds the page she was reading and placed it gently to the side, paying her orders and took a big bite from her burger.

A flash of red and blue light suddenly lit up from the streets with an accompanying siren, a few costumers and employees stared out the window wondering what the commotion was all about. Someone came rushing in to the restaurant, uniform in hand as he checked in. Acting all natural, Mikaela listened to their conversation.

"Hey Griyego, what was that all about?" one of the female employees asked.

Griyego hurriedly put on his uniform, walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, I hear that the 4 most wanted men in Liguria were found dead just by the cliffs." he panted, brushing his hair with his hand.

The female employee 'eeped' in fear, jumping in the process.

"How did they even know that it was them?"

"The killer wrote off with their blood something, well, I don't know. I was rushing late when I saw the commotion at the beach. People say it was pretty bloody." Griyego told her.

"Is it the 'Silent Killer' this time?" the fat cook asked from his station.

Griyego shrugged "Who knows, maybe it was or maybe it wasn't."

Mikaela laughed silently, mixing her pasta before taking a bite out of it. In front of her a young boy, of around 6 stared at her chest flushing mad. She rolled her eyes and zipped the jacket to cover a bit of her top, sticking her tongue at the boy before he stuck out in return.

"Cute." she remarked, putting a forkful of her pasta into her mouth.


	12. The Plan

**A/N:**

**YAY! FINISHED IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! :D well, the ending was the missing piece anyways BUT, as always, I was distracted from writing because of new updated fanfics so I couldn't help it :p so SUEMEBITCHEZ! :D OHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO~**

**Also, Mikaela's ability and box animals show up! and i know some of you were practically dying to know what was her winged-animal and that...creature i was writing about. Well, check it out! :D**

**I NEED REVIEWS! :3**

**Disclaimer: KHR is AKIRA AMANO-SAMA'S!**

**ze OC and Plot are MOINE~**

* * *

><p>Mikaela burped out loud, patting her stomach in satisfaction. Wiping her mouth clean, she left a few cash as a tip, took her bag and book and left the restaurant.<p>

Stretching her limbs up high, she finally forgot about her encounter with that retard of a prince. What was his name again? Be- Beef? Boisterous? Be…Be… Well, what's his face. Venting out her anger followed by cliff diving then by a great meal always helped her forget things. She was feeling good actually, she should do this more often.

She was so right about the jacket, not only was it plain black and stylish and reached to her mid-thigh but it was also comfortable and warm. Thankfully, it did not smell like that fucktard she killed. It smelled rather of expensive men's cologne. The previous owner must have been one rich bastard.

"But it's mine now!" she said happily, raising both hands in the air to add emphasis to her happiness.

* * *

><p>"And now, for my utmost hatest thing to do…" Mikaela stopped in her tracks, staring at the high buildings "…finding a place to stay."<p>

She had been doing this all her life since she had no permanent home, no relatives to commute with, no friends and did not plan to live back in that pit of a hell called her cell back in Vindice. Cold, dark, uncomfortable and reek. She shudders at the mere memory of the place.

Green light suddenly flashed, signaling her to walk. Just as she was about to though, a vile scent took her away from the streets and into a dark curb. Mikaela was roughly thrown off to the wall, pinned against it while her abductor – well, 5 of them pointed their guns at her.

"Fuck, what did I do whores?" exclaimed Mikaela, pushing one of them back.

"Are you Mikaela Bartolomio?" one of them asked, she couldn't tell which since they all wore the same suit, had the same ridiculous haircuts and sported the same fedora hats and dark shades.

This was going to be a piece of cake; she didn't even have to use her box weapon! What a joke.

"Whoever familgia sent you, I pity them for having oaf-assed henchmen such as yourselves." she sighed offended, morphing her necklace into a kusarigama-like weapon.

They all took out their guns and aimed for her, Mikaela shook her head disappointedly.

"This is going to be quick."

Throwing off the chain, it stuck to one man's neck pulling the chain he was brought to her. She did a roundhouse kick to kick him off her blade, blood spurting out like rain. Licking the blood from her blade, savoring the salty red liquid down her throat then eyed them dangerously. Each one backed off, guns still pointing at her. Their faces didn't show any hint of fear or whatever, it was just blank.

"Who's next?" she asked, swinging her chain to the side enjoying the tweaking sounds it made.

Slowly, a variety of flames emerged from their guns. Mikaela started to smirk; this was starting to be exciting.

"You guys aren't so bad after all…"

Sun flames shot her way, accompanied by some rain flames. Mikaela immediately evaded them as she leaned back, throwing her chains to the wall in order to bring her up. Crouching up in the iron railing, she counted off the remaining targets while she reached for her ring at the very edge of the other side of her chain.

"Heh, it's not like you guys are hard to deal with. I just want my two babies to have something to munch on, the two have been complaining about having not enough action lately." she told them, reaching for her box weapon.

There were 3 ways Mikaela fought; singe-handedly, by weapon or triple combo. With single-handed, she'd had to make use her skill in martial arts taught to her by her father. Sometimes she uses this when she felt over worked or had to deal with measly weak people. By weapon, she'd use her morphing weapon. She was a weapons master; whatever kind of weapon was given to her she easily wielded them with ease. She uses her weapons when dealing with about 5-10 men with her occasional skill in martial arts for combination. And finally, triple combo. It was a combination of using her flame attribute with her skills or weapon. She uses this when dealing with different other flames in battle. Her flame attribute was Cloud. Multiplying and feeding on other flames were her specialty. But that's the boring part of her flame; the fun part was what her flame can really do.

She had an abnormal Cloud attribute. It was so overpowering and strong that it gave her 6 abilities, pretty much like Rokudo Mukuro's. The difference was that his were illusions, while hers are a secret for now because the author wishes NOT to spoil you**_ yet._** :p [HURRAH!]

"It's play time, Calla, Callisto." from the shadows, two large figures with eerily red eyes appeared from her side. On her right her raven, Callisto, cawed hungrily at its prey spreading its wing impatiently. On her left her monkey, Calla, laughed hysterically at the sight of the prey as well and the scent of blood lingering the scene.

Dropping the jacket and her bag at the railing, Mikaela morphed the kusarigama into a large scythe. Its blade illuminated by the bright moonlight, shimmering death to the enemy. Calla sucked into the blade, Callisto on the other hand dived into Mikaela's back. Her body lay imp and still for a while, like life was gone from her. One of them called for back-up, just as he was about to though he had been cut into 6 pieces, Mikaela levitating off the ground. However, she looked different from before; Callisto's dark wings stuck out from behind her, she had Calla's tail behind her with a sharp blade at the edge. Purple Cloud flames emitted from her body as she eyed her preys sadistically. In a flash, she had cut them all down. Their weapons useless as to no flame no longer powered it, replacing it was Mikaela's as it sucked theirs. Landing herself to the ground, she approached the remaining man who was heavily breathing hoarsely. Using her tail, she lifted him off the ground to meet her eye-level.

"Who sent you?"

He said nothing, staring deep into her eyes like he was memorizing her facial features. Tightening her grip he began coughing out blood, this time though it was Calla tightening for her.

"Answer me scum, I don't mince nicely with a dying man." she asked again.

He said nothing for a while, just looked up at the cloud covering the moon.

After a while, he chuckled which was rather ironic of him considering that he was going to die anytime at her will.

"Tell me…Mikaela Bartolomio-"

"How did you know my name?" she panicked, loosing a bit.

He coughed up blood again, then smiled again "It doesn't matter…now tell me Bartolomio, are you the infamous 'Silent Killer'?"

Using the bladed edge of the tail, she traced his face taking in some features she just noticed. Mikaela got the idea and scoffed amusingly.

"You're not a Mafioso are you?"

He shrugged not wanting to give her a clue.

"Who knows, but hey you're smart enough to know that right?"

"No wonder looking at you guys ruined my day, because it was a tad-out pathetic little illusion. And I'm impressed that the illusionist actually went all out into using humans to complete this. It's either he's some prodigy, or a real loose asshole."

"Well, you killed our illusionist anyway."

"Well that's good news, now putting that aside before you completely die out. Who sent you?"

"Let's just say, your infamous actions has killings caught up a particular family's attention that they…began shriveling in fear. The Boticello were their closest allies despite having a poor tactless boss, so we were sent off to find ad kill you."

"Unfortunately, you failed and you disgust me."

"Meh, it was a life well spent. Our family's as good as dead anyways."

Hating herself, the blade dug into his throat the man's scream were covered by her tail. As he muffled in pain, Mikaela dropped herself to the ground eyeing the dead bodies one by one. She didn't believe a word he said. For all she knew, he was but an innocent bystander and used by the illusionist to keep her occupied.

But the question now was - Who sent them?

* * *

><p>"Shishishishi..." he laughs maniacally with that insane laughter of his.<p>

"Heh...so this is what we're against with sempai?" says Flan who eyeballs Mikaela curiously, watching as her box weapons devour the corpses and her flame evaporates any proof that a blood bath had occurred.

They watched her from their hotel room, using Flan's illusion to keep her distracted as they videotaped her via-Flan's box animal.

With precision, Belphegor had the video uploaded and sent to Varia HQ. Belphegor relayed the video one last time, enjoying the exact moment when his little pauper smiled with ecstasy at her prey resembling his trademark smirk.

"...Mikaela Bartolomio, eh?" Belphegor said, savouring every word and every syllable in his mouth.

**Elswhere...**

"ACHOO!" she sneezed as she shut the door behind her.

There's this Japanese saying that it someone is talking about you, you'd sneeze.

"Fucking superstitions." she muttered angrily, throwing her bag to the side as she kicked off her boots and jumped to the bed as she nuzzles into the comforts before dozing off.

* * *

><p><strong>EVIL CLIFFHANGER UNTIL THE NET GETS PAID! DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! :D<strong>

**I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU GUYS! :* just be patient 'aight?**

**Me OUT~**


	13. Memories Call For A Bath

**A/N:**

**Hiya~**

**Yeah, it's been a while since I've updated and all. And for that, I'm sorry :( Really, I am. Life's not doing any good to me lately. PLUS, I've failed two subjects this quarter and decided to hit the books, HARD. Though, it kinda helped me wanna do more, perfect here and there, and write up random shit on a paper or something xD **

**The only flip side is this news FF sent me, telling me that in a few months or so, will officially shut down :'(((( and I'm like: ...WHATTHEACTUALFUCK!? WHYISTHISSHITHAPPENINGTOME!? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUCKERY! T_T AWFUL SHIT IS AWFUL. SOMEBODY REALLY HATES MY GUTS SOMEPLACE! **

**So, I'm praying EVERYDAY that FF would STAY. It should! Where else am I gonna go for awesome fanfics? I've just begun writing here! PLUS, it'll be hard adjusting to other accounts! T_T BUT, if it has to be, just catch up with me on my DA account 'aight?**

**[reuploaded for this special message]**

**Guys, I am an ASS. A TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE ASS OF A PERSON. I misread my e-mail, it was actually from YourFanfiction :| I apologize for causing any wrong and erroneous shiz goyz. Again, I am a TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE ASS OF A PERSON Dx :x HATE ME NAO.**

**So anyways, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Chapter 13! and I made it long-ish for you goyz :)))) eeeeee, Okay, Imma stop nao. OH, and this chapter's really kinda off edge or...err, painful? ECK, I don't know. Be the better judge for me again okay? *Buries self into a corner while listening to Channel V playing***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR, ONLY THE PLOT.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In all history, she thwarted and swore to mark this day as one of the most complete and utter shit day of her life. She absolutely loathed this day.<p>

This wasn't one of her best days, ever.

No sir, it wasn't.

Taking in a sharp breathe with one hand clutching her bleeding arm, and struggling to walk, Mikaela quietly moved around the alleyways of Liguria without catching anybody's attention. It wasn't a hard task, since she's been moving around murdering people without once getting caught. Her stealth was top notch, something she was proud of.

The black jacket she had worn slash stolen, was already decorated with spits of dirt and blood and scratches. She had cuts in her face, bruises on her lower abdomen and arm, something lodged in her leg and stomach oh, and that deep cut in her arm. So far, the worst injuries in her little battle history.

And the thought irked her, she never gets that injured. Usually, she'd get a cut or a bruise from the wimps the bosses dare called their 'henchmen'. And that was it!

What a joke.

A joke she'd laugh over and over again when the thought stuck in her head.

But now, instead of laughing, she was cursing under her breathe. Cursing and damning those bastards for the umpteenth time for catching her off guard.

**Her**, off all people!

The Silent Killer, being caught off guard? That's a sick joke! She'd be humiliated to ever see the light of day if this ever hits the headlines. No way is she ever going to live up to that name – absolutely, positively no freaking way.

Mikaela had almost tripped over an empty wine bottle and almost earned herself a cut. The young Italian took in a sharp breath as she steadied herself, trying to balance over her good pair of feet (though the rapid blood dripping down from her thigh was definitely not amiss).

She could die of blood loss any moment, but because she had a special 'gift' losing blood was one less of her worry. All she needed was a Sun flame, some few meds and poof! She was good as new.

Chained to her belt were her emptied box- Callisto and Calla's- right beside her weapon box, shining brightly despite the darkness dancing around it and the blood here and there, destroying the beauty of its color.

Deciding against her will, Mikaela best decided not to fight for a week straight and, she had to be discreet and keep a low profile. Especially when she's being man hunted right now.

_Whoever those bastards were, I swear I'm gonna find them, kill them, and have their heads thrown to the bottom of the Pacific! _She thought angrily in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>CRASH!<strong>

Mikaela successfully broke in a small clinic far from town with her bare hands draped with her jacket. She carefully slipped in her hand into the recently broken window to unlock the door and open it from the inside. Luckily, this clinic was old-fashioned so there were no security cameras and alarms. Their only source of security was a yellow parakeet named "Pierre" hanging over to what seemed to be the doctor's table. Pierre and she had a staring contest of which she won after 4 seconds before making the feather creature shiver in fear from her blood ridden pitfall emerald gleaming eyes.

Wasting no time and energy, she darted towards the other room threw her things aside and stripped off her old clothes leaving her just in lacy undergarments, her skin already blood stained and filthy. She'd take care of that later; her wounds were her top priority as of now.

She took out a scalpel and some cotton balls out from a drawer in a terribly fast yet staggering pace. Her body was beginning to feel different; energy was immediately drained from her. She felt a euphoric frenzy sprawling in her head, chunks from hour's meal was dying to be spat out. Realizing this, she ripped her jacket into strips; she tied it around her arms and took the scalpel beside her.

Taking a deep breath, she recalled the procedure over and over in her head then dug it to her skin. She had to bit her tongue as to not let out any whimpers of pain, though she was already used to this, she hated the fact of how excruciatingly painful it could be. Pulling the bullet out from her shoulder, she took out some cotton balls to temporarily stop blood from oozing out any longer as she proceeded to take out 2 more bullets from her thigh and stomach. With every feel of the cold silver inside her, she swore her tongue would be split in half from too much biting.

God was it painful.

A dim orange light was glowering from her wounds, indicating the Sky flame coming from the bullet. Sky flames, the only flame she didn't deal with very well (along with rain and sun), how she absolutely despised this flame. Accepting everything there is, HAH! What a joke. And this flame is coming from all the scum bosses who posses this flame.

A rustling and flapping disrupted her from her thoughts, Mikaela sighed in relief when a pair of familiar orbs stared before her with a furry body pressed on her lap. Calla and Callisto had just returned from their errand she assigned them to do.

Callisto brought with her a few lavenders; some clean clothes and a concerned look written all over its blank orbs. Calla has her cheeks stuffed out much like a squirrel stuffing its acorns, but instead of acorns in its mouth, the chimp stuffed Sun flames she stole somewhere.

Callisto dropped the clothes to her side and quickly came to its master's aide and sucked up the flame. Upon feeling Callisto's beak nibbling the flame, she let out a shaky, sharp breath. Her whole body went numb and lifeless; the only thing she felt was Callisto seeping out the flames from her. After Callisto was done, Calla immediately spat out the flame into the wound allowing the Sun flames to do its work. Her wounds immediately closed up, her nerves immediately came back to her- she smiled a little at the progress.

While Callisto and Calla were busy patching her up, Mikaela absentmindedly stared out the window where the moon shone beneath the clouds. Far-fetched ideas swarm in her head as she thought of possible ways she could get back at them for taking advantage of her. Well, they didn't really. But they did know who she was and what she was capable of.

Surely these 'assassins' had a death wish with them if they were out to seek blood from her- The Silent Killer. A notorious vigilante whom people and police suspect is out to make a name for her. Her motives were unknown to public; killing big mafia heads with terrible reputation. To them, it was like being given the best gift on Christmas. But to her, it was one way of showing that 'No matter how big or small you are, I will kill you all. You are my prey, and I am the hungry predator'. Some say she's a hero, a hero of the night. While some say she's a no one. Just a random killer with no motive or identity.

But who gives a shit anyway? Not her, obviously.

Those familgias were nothing more than a piece of source she'd use then throw away, like a piece of paper. Once she's extracted the information she needs, she disposes them like they were nothing.

The Lambardi familgia were the something she was after.

Revenge.

Vendetta.

Vengeance for her Father, for herself.

Michealli Lambardi will pay for all his sins. He will regret the day he ever considered giving her advance skills class. He will regret the day he made a mockery of her father. He will regret making her kill him in front of her face, as a mere child. And most of all, he will regret the day giving her up to Vindice.

Ironically, that hell hole helped her gather enough thoughts to who's to blame and who's to kill, and who's to who's to who. 2 years basked under darkness, chained, disillusioned and cold fed her enough to build up that blood thirsty vengeance seeking monster beneath her innocent, docile façade.

It was even a more than a mystery as to how she escaped that place a few years right after Rokudo Mukoro's. Call it standard procedure, but she still couldn't figure out how in the world she outsmarted those guards. Couldn't even remember how cold and numb her feet felt when she stood up and ran for the first time in 2 years or how she ran blindlessly through the dark abyss into the night- err, day? She wasn't so sure of the exact time, but what she was sure of was that she had bumped into a hard tree automatically breaking her nose.

After that little episode, she was luckily found by a kind elderly couple who took her in. She was fed, cared and given the warmth that all reminded her of her father. She was ever so grateful for letting them care for her for the time being. They gave her the love she has longed for from grandparents she never knew, from a mother's love she carelessly threw away right after she walked out of her life. Needless to say, it was like being given a fresh new start at life.

Sadly, it didn't last long.

Mikaela knew they were coming for her, so she had to use up her time and hone her skills. Sharpen her stealth and cut all what was left of her conscience to be that heartless monster she needed to be. She had worked up a few tricks up her sleeves; befriending her box animals while she was in Vindice and gaining their upmost admiration towards their master. With her morphing weapon, she had to remaster all her weaponry skills and master how to morph in a split second.

She was only 12 years old, and she was left with no choice but to murder the two elderly folks.

They were her first kill.

And as remorseful as it sounds, she had felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even as she approached the two late at night, mindlessly chattering over the fireplace not noticing that she was even there the whole time. She borrowed their granddaughter's clothes and the old man's plaid jacket and working boots. She had chopped her hair messily, symbolizing the complications she wanted people not to understand.

She had taken her chained necklace and morphed them into a standard gun, shooting the woman, then the man.

There were no words said.

No regret felt.

Nothing.

All that was there was a young girl murdering two innocent old folks who took her in.

A tragic turn out of events.

Mikaela burned the house to the ground; leaving no trace that she ever set foot there. As she watched the house burn, smelled the corpses under the sea of flames, she cried. For no reason at all, she cried. She had no idea where these tears were from. Probably, gathered up from the years she was chained in the darkness due to the loss of her father. Probably the former, the latter, she didn't know yet, she still cried.

That was exactly 4 years ago.

4 years ago, she began her first kill with a few bucks on her pocket.

4 years later, here she was, lying against the wooden wall while her box animals tended to her injuries. Her first serious injuries with 10,000 dollars on her pocket.

How the irony stung her deep.

With Calla and Callisto finished tending her weapons, Mikaela silently thanked the two and carefully brought herself up. Grabbing the counter table with one hand, and with the other she held the windowsill.

There was this stench lingering that made her sick, it disgusted her to know that the stench was omitting off from her. She needed a bath. A cool, cool, bath. And she knows just the place for that.

"Callisto, take me _**there**_" she orders, holding unto her clothes and some lavenders close to her chest as her raven enlarges. Once she was of appropriate size, she hops unto the bird's shoulders and signals her to fly away. Calla, who had just finished devouring Pierre, hoped unto Mikaela's shoulder when she heard the raven's flapping wings.

Mikaela chuckled when her chimp clung unto her nearly naked figure, crying out in fear – Calla was obviously acrophobic. Calla didn't want to go back into the box without getting bathed too. The little chimp was dying for a bath _**there. **_So was Callisto, there were grubs that only _**that **_could provide.

* * *

><p>Early dawn was fast approaching, but the skies remained dark and sparkling. Remaining stars hovered above the area with the crickets sounding the area to create a calm, serene vibe.<p>

This place was exactly as it is when she was a kid.

Although her wounds had completely healed up, she labeled herself as under "recuperation mode". Never mind the smell omitting off from her, she needed to recuperate her skills. She cared less about getting any rest; she just wanted to prepare herself for their next ambush. Those sly bastards, they'll see who exactly they were dealing with.

Mikaela didn't have to take precautions if some lost traveler would wind up here and find a naked teenager taking a dip by the lake, nor did she have to panic if she broke the law. This place was completely off limits and out of reach. It was far from civilization, all the better to have a peaceful bath.

She absolutely loved this place.

You could clearly tell if it was spring thanks to the freshly dewed grass, blooming flowers and fruits bearing off from trees. The water was crystal clear that you could drink out of thanks to a nearby waterfall two mountains from here. There were many trees that surrounded the area, trees so tall that you couldn't even tell if there was a lake nearby thanks to its height. Nevertheless, the trees provided her all the cool and fresh air she'll ever need.

This place was the perfect getaway, the perfect spot for scorching summer heat waves.

It just can't be hers, it was theirs.

Hers' and her father's.

Oftentimes, when her father was still alive, they'd do loads of stuff here the city couldn't offer: they'd go swimming, fish, hunt for fruits, go hiking, or train by the side while enjoying the cool spring air.

But after her father died, she came here less often. Coming here would be lonely and incomplete without her father. She only comes here to getaway, or usually, to bathe.

Dipping her toe into the water, Mikaela tested the water to see whether it would be okay. Once she was satisfied at its coolness, she dipped her two long legs washing away dried blood. She walked deeper and deeper into the water until it was in level with her abdomen.

With her bare hands, she crushed the lavenders and applied it to her hair and the rest of her body. As a result, her brownish red hair retained its color and smoothness of her skin, with or without care products. Combing her brownish red locks, she noted of the length and realized how long she'd been killing and running from nothing.

"It's a shame I still couldn't avenge Papa…" she said in a low angry whisper, gritting her teeth while her body relaxed under the crystal cool water.

Behind her, Callisto and Calla were enjoying themselves with their surroundings; mingling with other animals, eating fresh fruits and occasionally, flirting with other male animals.

"Woah, never thought of how much I stress the two. Probably should do this more often." Mikaela told herself, slowly sinking herself into the water.

Easing her body further, she remained submerged under the water now that it almost reached her jaw. She filled her head with thoughts of her own.

_Don't you dare die under their clutches without avenging your father Mikaela! _She reminded herself.

Rising a little from the water, she observed the stars above her and tried to make out some constellations with her fingers trying to remember a few her father had taught her, causing a certain memory to cloud her head:

"_That's the big dipper, the small dipper, Ursa Major or Big Bear, Ursa Minor or Little Bear, Libra, Gemini and…and…Oh, Orion!"_

"_Haha, very good Mikaela!" applauded her father, patting the younger girl on his lap._

"_Mikaela, get up! Don't show your weakness from your opponent!" her father scolded at her angrily, gripping his weapons and looking down at her sincerely yet strictly. Exactly how a mentor should look at their student._

_Young Mikaela clutched her bruised stomach with her tiny hand, and with the other, she tried to lift herself up. Clearly not giving into pain, just as her father taught her._

"_U-Urgh- Y-Yes Papa!" she called out once she was on her feet, gripping her weapons and preparing to attack._

"_Neh Papa?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Did Mama really leave us?"_

_The question took him off guard. Mikaela noticed how her father stiffened and the visible hurt in those sea blue eyes of his._

"_Yes Mikay, she did. Your Mama left us, she fell in love with someone else when you were very young."_

"_Papa, do you hate her?"_

"_Wha- Yes, as painful as it sounds, I hate her. I hate her for breaking my heart and for abandoning you"_

_Mikaela then surprised her father with a tight bear hug and showered him with kisses. Her father's gaze softened down on his little daughter and hugged her closer to him._

"_Good, because I hate her too Papa. I love you and only you Papa!"_

The last memory was cut when she heard Calla jump into the water, swimming carelessly. She tried to swim towards her, only to find herself sinking deeper into the water.

Her emerald orbs find themselves staring up to the big moon with another pile of thoughts in mind.

The first thing she wants to do after this bath is find a worthy opponent, someone to take out her anger on, someone she can take advantage of battling with. Sadly, there was no one like that.

If she has to find a criminal, that would take a while. Not to mention, how tiring it would be to spot a worthy opponent who was on par with her.

But the only person who was capable of that was…them.

"Ugh, guess I'll have to train with my clones then…annoying" Mikaela groaned angrily before completely sinking herself into the water.


	14. Storm Surge

**WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO~**

**I need an ambulance to take me away since i've collapsed from overly stress and fatigue earned from a day in school. URGH, i have made so MANY regrets this school year, err, a horrible start if i say so myself ;_; **

**also, I am terribly sorry for updating so late. school and all the crazy shit happenin' it's just, CBFURGHFLODFHDU- MADNESS. MADNESS I TELLZ YOU. my teachers are HORRIBLE, i wish they can see themselves in our shoes and understand their yammers. I feel sorry for them for not trying or putting effort into their work. and did i tell you that my class has been LISTENING during the whole discussion but CANNOT understand a word they say? poor teachers, ABSOLUTELY poor.**

**ALSO, I am HEARTILY sorry for this short chapter. I got writer's block. And when I have the time to write, I write something else -_-" dagnabbit. URGH.  
><strong>

**Thanks to all those who faved, followed and reviewed my story! That makes me so happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR is Akira Amano's, the plot and OC is solemnly mine and mine alone.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Clad in red and black striped long sleeves with a white vest and dark jeans and expensive shoes, the Varia storm guardian looked out the oversized window and checked his watch from time to time. Belphegor tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed and a frown on his face as he received word from one of the attendants that they hadn't receive word of any flights. Sighing angrily, he made a mental note to slice their faces the moment they arrive. Not giving a shit if they dodge it and some innocent passerby gets injured. To his right, his ever patient and loyal kouhai, Flan, dressed in a green hoodie and denim jumper plus a watermelon beanie, was too busy playing with his PSP to even take note of his grumpy sempai.<p>

Bel grunted displeasingly as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time, angrily running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Geez, how long does it take a few private planes to arrive?" asked Bel, clearly at the verge of blowing up.

"Beats me sempai, probably they're having terrible weather to deal with as they arrive. I hear Lussuria-san and Squalo-taichou has to deal with the storm to come here all the way from Asia." Flan murmured, focusing his bored irises to his game.

_Dealing with the storm, Hah, what a laugh_. Thought the resident storm as he checked his device for any news from any of the guardians but to no avail, there was none.

"Well this is just great; we've been waiting ducks for here over half an hour! And they know very much that I hate waiting." Looking outside, he slumped against the wall and let out another unattractive grunt when he realized that neither of them seems to be coming "And to make matters worse," at this, Flan put his PSP down "the communications are down for some reason. That's never happened before and it's fucking fantastic."

"Heh, they probably have something going on- Wait, we have communications?" asked the illusionist dumbfounded causing Bel to roll his eyes.

"Ow, that hurt sempai! What did you do that for?"

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks ago…<strong>

After videotaping Mikaela at the alley, Belphegor immediately called up the whole Varia to report in. Man was Squalo and Xanxus faces funny the moment they received his report, full of childish pouts and disappointment. And thank god it was over the video conference, or else he'd have to face the wrath of his temperate boss and bloodthirsty commander. A battle of which he knows he won't stand a chance on. Lussuria, Mammon and Leviathan were surprisingly contented though. And again, thank god it was on telecom because Lussuria had taken off his sunglasses and was making kissy faces during the whole duration of their Videocon. Thank god Xanxus actually forced him to put it back on or Bel couldn't look of his own reflection for a week. Seriously, it's best not to be curious about Lussuria's face. Take it from the Varia themselves.

"Mikaela Bartolomio eh?" Squalo's orbs began to glisten dangerously, memorizing every single couture and color she has on her. The shine from his blade shone even brighter if possible, even from the Videocon.

"Hmm, she looks kinda cute" Lussuria coos, resting his head on his palm.

"Hn, cute for a killer" added Mammon.

Leviathan merely grunted, replaying the video as he sipped some ice cold water.

Their fearless leader, Xanxus, on the other hand was dead silent. Seemed petulant in fact, a fact they decided to leave at rest. He was pondering deep thoughts about the girl's asset, stealth, wit and skills that can benefit the team.

They seem to have really taken interest in her, because right after Belphegor had sent them the video, she had immediately caught their attention and like as well. Over and over again, they replayed the video sent. 2 minutes. 2 freaking minutes! She took down 10 of Flan's illusions in just 2 minutes! And this was no laughing matter to apprehend! This was just the kind of quality they were looking for! The quality that befitted their group.

She was just the person they were looking for.

Mikaela Bartolomio.

After a while, Xanxus seemed to fit the pieces altogether in his head. A dangerous grin broke into his face, twin scarlet pool orbs glinting pleasingly.

Finally, the final piece to their puzzle. Their missing rose. She was the one they were looking for.

"Is she still there?" came his deep husky voice, even from the Videocon, hearing his voice sent shivers down their spines.

Belphegor shrugged cueing Flan to say something.

"Eto, Cloud-san has just checked in some cheap motel. It's already been 2 days and a half; she's been lazing in there all day. Other than that, she drops by the local library reading or playing chess. I'm pretty sure she'll be staying for a week here." Says the young illusionist as he bit a piece of his cal zone.

At this, Lussuria chortles. Unbelieving what the greenete had said. She was that cheape?

"Cheapo" states Mammon.

"VOI! SO WHAT'STHE GAME PLAN BOSS!?" Squalo shrieks loudly in excitement, swinging his swords carelessly around him.

"Pipe down Commander! Geesh, even in a Videocon, you still manage to make my ears bleed!" whined the greenete with his mouth full.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI, YOU SAD FUCK, I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Both of you shut up, you're breaking in a migraine" Xanxus says coolly.

The rain and mist guardians both immediately shut their mouths, awaiting for his orders.

"If she's still there, then we have a good chance to take her. We all fly to where Belphegor and Flan is, knowing her, I bet she can sense us if both Belphegor and Flan confront her. Stand your grounds and wait for us. She's a smart kid. I say, it'll quicker and faster to take her if we all confront her. That way, we can have an advantage. Plus, it'll be a lot fun to apprehend her." At his last statement, they all broke in a dangerous grin and chuckle. He was right about that.

"Let's meet up by Monday, anyone late shall die"

* * *

><p>2 weeks later and still there was no word if anyone from Varia had died. How he wished one of them had died. It was 2 weeks already!<p>

Oh wow, punctuality had never really been part of their ideals, but it was something they did not take lightly.

Assholes, What ASSHOLES. Those Asswiped fuckering assholes.

Why oh why are they never compliant with time management?

Tutting angrily to himself, Belphegor caught the sight of an airplane heading their direction with Vongola insignia.

_Finally._ he thought.

"Ara- here they are sempai" says the young illusionist.

They finally arrived. His blood tinged in excitement. He couldn't wait to finally meet up with his little pauper, to have fun with her, and to see if she is as good as the video says about her.

"Shishishishi, boy will this be fun~"


	15. A Game of Tag

**Hi y'all~ /dodges pots and pans and angry pitchforks**

**Okaay, so, this has been my longest update EVAR. And, I have School to blame for that, being a stressed and overreacting and workaholic senior with a dying urge to graduate that i am, AND, that damn ROTG fics I had written up. Like srsly, I am not ****_that_**** obsessed with Jack Frost or shit, just wanted to experiment the first person POV and add a Filipina to the fiction world. MWAHAHAHAHAHA~**

**So anyways, here ya go~ **

**And I promise that she will flinally get into Varia soon and will have more Bel scenes *curls moustache***

**DISCLAIMER:**** I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A few days ago…<span>**

Something didn't feel right, it just didn't sit well with her. She woke up with a start, earlier than her usual wake up call. Her senses were tingling, her heart spiking with anxiety and excitement, but her mind was blank and bleak.

Mikaela didn't know what it was, but it sure as well was a prick to her. Paranoia conjectured over her, making her even more wary of her surroundings and people around her.

Something just didn't seem right.

"Shit."

Wherever she went, she felt that annoying paranoia seeping through her, someone was keeping watch on her. She hated this feeling, like she was some beguiling prey. She's not supposed to be the prey!

She couldn't call out of Calla and Callisto now, she used too much of their energy of last night's events. Mikaela mentally reminded herself _never_ to try that again, her father long forbade that move, but she just wanted to try and get the hang of it.

"Last nights' events…" she whispered to herself, halting at her pace. Her mood darkened, so that was their plan. "Tch, cheapskates."

And before she knew it, she was running.

* * *

><p>She had been running for hours, with no necessary direction or plan in mind, she just had to run. A good run to get to her nerves, this was something new. How the fuck in the world did she end up as some coo-coo's prey?<p>

She was perfectly sure that her actions were all but in secrecy, that even though her killings had hit the headlines, she never got exposed. She had done her work cleanly, left without a single trace. Not a speck, a thumbprint, or a scent left in their wake. And if there were CCTV cameras, then she'd be dealing with them expertly firsthand, shutting them down or burning them to a crisp so as nothing was to be seen.

She was an expert at ensuring that the crime came and go like the wind, nothing remained, and nothing will ever come out.

But why the fuck now?

Why the fuck now of all fucking times?

Her teeth gritted together in anger, she did not think that this day would ever come. No sir, she never did.

As she took a leap of faith from the building, Mikaela finally stopped in her tracks. She had been running for miles and miles for the last 6 hours, it was already night time.

She stood against the tall building of Saint Peter's Basilica, watching with bored forest green eyes the tourists that come and go. Her flaring reddish brown hair flowing against the coarse night wind, whipping harshly against her face.

Her fingers lay limp against her sides, twiddling unsightly in anticipation.

They lost track of her.

In all her research, and from what her father had told her, the grounds of Vatican city were a sort of a reservoir for Cloud flames. It was one of the many sacred grounds, but Vatican city was the only reservoir found on solid ground instead of being high up in the mountains. The sacred ground granted refuge and safety to all Cloud flames, allowing their flames to be secretly kept hidden from any prey.

She should be smirking in triumph, but she can't. These people were probably smarter than she thinks, but she was smarter. She's outsmarted a lot of assholes in her life.

"If that's how you want to play it, so be it…"

Taking her messenger bag, she fished for a certain box with a certain one-based ability that she had saved in case such cases like this ever happened - A copper box, no smaller than a thumb but lighter than a sword, also known as 'Clouds' Special Tricks'.

Slipping in her ring, she carefully pressed it into the box, an ominous light purple light followed, the box lid opened and presented a dandelion. An innocent, docile, yet mischievous flower.

She brought the box close to her face and blew on them, allowing millions of seeds to freely fly away. Some seedlings grouped together and sped off to a certain direction, the rest soon followed.

As she watched the seeds disappear into the night, it was then and only then did she finally found herself smirking.

"Come find me if you can assholes."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so a little bit of Mikaela's mischief side :3 heeeheee.<strong>

**ALRIGHT THAT'S THE END TO THE PROLOGUE, now back on track. Next chapter will show of a little bit of Mikaela's background and shiz, a bit of action, varia in a bar, and some dancing fire. BURN!**


	16. Tagged

**A/N: Hiya folks! Whew, it's been about 2 weeks? Yeah, terribly sorry for lies again. /sobs I am a horrible person.**

**If ya guys have been following me in dA and been reading my journal, then...yeah. Herr herr. I'm f-ing waiting for the day when I finally get my very own laptop. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. YAY! nyahahahaha. Btw, I've been noticing that I use a lot of cusses here. Terribly sorry 'bout that folks~**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**P.S. I'm pretty sure I made some errors here and there, please tell me straightaway! I was a bit unsure of some terms used.**

* * *

><p>"<em>THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? SHE'S IN FUCKING MILAN? HOW CAN SHE BE IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE!?<em>" screeched an angry silver haired swordsman through the phone.

The rest of the Varia glared back into their screen as 2 violet dots appeared on the map of Italy, one, at their current location – Liguria, and the other, was at Milan. The Fucking Fashion Capital of Italy. The actual fuck can she be in two places at once?

"Well, she _is_ the Cloud Gaurdian, and their ability is to multiply." Supplied blandly by Flan, but despite his bland demeanor, he too was annoyed at a change of events.

Heck, they all just arrived at the same time when they finally have a lead! Only to be doubled, bringing the silver haired swordsman to the edge and their boss wanting to break every tequila bottle he sees. This was madness.

Well technically, not all of them had arrived; Squalo was still stuck in Asia due to an incredibly annoying rainstorm. The only members on mainland Italy were Belphegor, Flan, Leviathan and their Boss. Lussuria seems to have issues in America regarding his candidate.

Sighing annoyingly, Belphegor was about to put two cents into their commander's rambling when a beeping sound caught their attention.

The violet dot turned into 5, in distinctive places - one in China, two in Sicily, one in Liguria and one in America.

Just what the fuck was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>

Electric emerald orbs glared dangerously at the chess pieces before her as she anticipated her opponent's – a so-called chess genius – next move which frankly, was eating five precious minutes of her life.

She had her arms crossed before her C-cup chest, allowing a bit of the fabric to fall forward and expose a bit of her cleavage. The aubernette remained as oblivious to his ludicrous stares, focusing only her attention to his next move which practically took forever to happen.

Mikaela had her long hair in a low braid, with a cap to hold her hair in place. Despite the chilly weather, she still chose to wear billowy V-neck top, pinstriped shorts, combat boots, dress vest and her ever present messenger bag. Her long fingers tapped impatiently against her arm, waiting for forever for him to make a damn move.

For what seemed like an eternity, he finally decided on his move. The Oxford student smoothly took a few fiddling steps before claiming her Knight. Calculating cobalt eyes looked up at her emerald eyes with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Well, well…looks like I'll be having you gift wrapped for Christmas." His smooth English accent mocked.

Mikaela remained all but impassive, giving nothing away. A technique she learned to bluff or be oblivious to defeat. He had to be joking; she never lost in a game of chess.

Sighing, she moved her queen directly in front of his king, a smug grin slowly forming on her face. The expression on her face was rather miscalculating, but he looked at the pieces anyway. He chuckled, not noticing that her rook had been next to his king this whole time, why he be damned.

"Checkmate, I win."

Raising both hands, he admitted defeat.

"Say, I never did catch your name. I'm Arthur Brookes, you?" He asked, drawing close to her small frame. The height difference didn't seem the slightest to intimidate the auburnette, she had a cool expression written all over her face. She had no time for this.

"Your deathbed."

With that, she turned and never looked back, leaving him to watch her retreat in amusement.

This was a rather, lax day, where she had really nothing necessary to do other than roam around. She never left mainland Italy, it was her home and she loved the place. In her spare time, Mikaela made sure to visit places she's never been to or heard, Italy was a big place. Her humble little land with its humble culture and lax atmosphere was all she could never trade, and live by, even if it meant lazing off while Lambardi was out of the country.

Another reason why she never left Italy, she had to extract her revenge on him, Hector Lambardi. Him, and her whore of a mother. She never knew who she was, nor does she know a thing about that bitch other than her name was Victorina, Victorina Bartolomio.

Two of her top hit list, their deaths would save her the pity to reduce at least a fickle of evil in the face of the earth. She'd spare them the trouble of creating more evil than they could bring up. Their deaths would not only avenge her father, but it'll save her.

Whatever that meant, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>"Oi scum, stay wherever you are, that bitch is where you're at. Send a message to Lussuria as well, I can't fucking reach him." Barked an angry Xanxus who was surprisingly taking the role of bickering orders. Sure he was their boss, but rarely did he ever order them around. That was Squalo's job, not his.<p>

"Boss, what about us?" asked Leviathan from behind.

"Shut it, I'm thinking."

"My apologies."

Belphegor exhaled noisily, Flan was right beside him looking up at the screen in slight interest. Just when everything was going smoothly, shit happened. This was such a mess.

But on the bright side, this brought up some action. He's been missing from the front lines of battle lately, surely this was worth it. After all, she is the notorious 'Silent Killer'. Bel's mood brightened up immediately, he could thank her, but it'd be better to torture her. He can hardly wait to have some fun.

A few minutes later, Squalo's voice was heard again. But this time, it was a video call. It was pouring hard, Squalo wasn't it view, but she was – Mikaela Bartolomio. She looked hot, thought Belphegor.

Her brownish red hair was dripping wet; she was wearing a scanty qipao top, micro shorts and long boots. On her hand was a traditional Chinese sword, the blade was black and it gleamed well with her attire.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! You bitch, I'm gonna fucking murder you!"

"Ara, ara, not so fast Squ, we need her!" Lussuria's voice boomed, another monitor appeared briskly showing an open Nevada with another Mikaela Bartolomio. She was wearing a cowboy hat, sleeveless white top tied just below her bust to expose enough flesh, red skirt and army boots. Her hands were marred with iron knuckle bars with spikes on them.

Again, Belphegor thought she looked hot.

"You," both Mikaelas said at once. "Just who the flying fuck are you guys?"

Belphegor's smile momentarily wavered, a bright idea popped up. "Clones."

"No shit!" Squalo angrily screeched, charging towards the clone. Their blades clashing were heard through the monitor.

Lussuria too engaged into battle with the other clone, his punches were easily dodged while hers barely made a hit to his. Both Lussuria and the Mikaela clone further engaged into close combat, their moves almost at par with the other.

"More than clones," Flan brought up, magically by the controls to put the two screens of Lussuria and Squalo together. "They're actually illusions."

"Illusions?"

Xanxus turned from the screen to the young illusionist, the animosity in his eyes churned slightly with interest. "Why so?"

"Mufu, I'm surprised you got that right." Mammon, appearing out of nowhere, said.

"Master Mammon, where have you been?"

"I was joining the goons, chasing her was like chasing a rat. She knew we were after her and she was gone in a flash. We lost track of her by the Vatican."

"That's not surprising. Considering that it's the safe haven of almost every flame, most particularly a Cloud flame's." supplied Belphegor, he wasn't a genius for nothing.

"CHE, SO WHAT'A WE DO?" Squalo asked through the raging rain, a dangerous smile on his face. It was obvious that he was enjoying their battle without rings. He would've had an advantage with the rain and all, but he didn't.

Elsewhere, Lussuria, who was already wearing his wife beater, was enjoying his battle too. She had punched him in the face, sending him flying. Blood oozed from his lip, he licked it away. "I like her already."

"Shishishi, why else do we need to recruit her?"

Xanxus looked back at the beeping violet dots then back at the screen. He was thinking things through. He lost himself to the possibilities; his mouth was already barking orders without even knowing. Blood red eyes kept themselves intent at the screen, watching the clones fight gracefully.

They needed her.

She was their missing flower, the flower they so badly needed. Mosca was a fucking ploy back then, he never knew how lacking they were until Belphegor brought her up.

And then it clicked him.

"Mammon," he called.

The infant wordlessly turned to him and snickered.

"Okay Boss."

* * *

><p>Walking down the bustling roads, the auburnette teen suddenly remembered that it's been a while since she paid visit to <em>her<em>. Of course! How could she forget about _her? _Though they weren't on good terms, and she'd probably be nagging her endlessly, _she_ was the perfect informant. The old hag probably still smelled of scented oil and cheap perfumes.

"Alright, it's settled, I'll pay her a visit first thing tomorrow." She said aloud, running her fingers through her brownish red hair.

She turned to her right, finding herself at the Santo Spirito Church, a white building facing towards Saint Peter's Basilica. The map in her head was trying real hard to take in the place, Borgo was a big place.

Not minding where her feet were taking her, her fingers found them fumbling with the ring on her chained necklace. She twiddled with it without looking, eyes darting from building to building to marvel at the historic town. She was already at the Ponte Vittorio Emanuele II Bridge before she knew it.

Huffing an exasperated breathe, she stopped in her tracks.

"You can come out now." Mikaela said without turning.

A chuckle echoed from behind her, a blonde man appeared with two burly men beside him. He eyed Mikaela like a precious prize, his precious little prize.

"I'm astounded. How long did you notice us following you?"

Mikaela said nothing, now looking down at her chained ring. Arthur Brookes released a breath, shaking his head at her.

"Not talking eh? That's alright, I like the 'silent-but-deadly' types anyways-"

"Show yourself asswipe."

Arthur was taken back, was she deaf? He had already shown himself!

Agitated, he strode towards her. "Now look here missy-"

Without warning, Mikaela turned with a pistol in hand. She pulled the trigger with Arthur close by. The bullet scraped his cheek, cutting through blood and flesh, he screamed in pain.

"I wasn't talking to you." She said without once looking his way.

Mikaela's eyes were void with feral threat and anticipation. Curiously, he turned to where she was staring at, making him wish he hadn't looked. The man was the very definition of fear and wrath. He had guns on both hands which were glowing abnormally; there was a murderous look on his face as he looked at Mikaela as if she were his prey.

"Xanxus of Varia, why am I not surprised?" She sneered, fully facing him.

"That was some trick you had to pull, you almost had us fooled."

She smirked. "How else am I going to draw you off? You're in my way. And I'm not a fucking prey."

"Oh we know…"

Her eyes narrowed at him, they both hadn't moved an inch from their spot. Arthur Brookes was stuck in between, practically bleeding to death but they both didn't mind him.

Xanxus was amused; she was everything Belphegor said she was, a diamond in the rough. The wild rose. She hadn't shown the slightest of fear from the very sight of him, nor was she intimidated! She was exactly the type of person they needed.

A weak whimpering was heard, Arthur Brookes was scurrying off the scene while he still bled. His two men were paralyzed with fear at the sight of Xanxus. Arthur was starting to annoy Xanxus, he hated weak-minded scums. Just as he was about to raise his gun, three gunshots broke out at once.

"Fucking rascal." He heard her mutter, his smirk widened. The pistol in her hand was a traditional pirate pistol with a little variation to make it look modern; there was a chain by the handle where her ring lay dangled and unused.

Everything then happened so fast, she was before him before he knew it, blowing a punch to his face. He quickly rebuked with a harsh kick to her gut, she rolled backwards until she landed on her feet. She pulled her hair back when Xanxus' knee was about to hit her nose, she easily dodged.

Wasting no time, she took her pistol and shot his way. A few bullets managed to pierce through his skin, but he showed no signs of being hurt furthering angering her.

She threw her pistol at him successfully knocking his temple, momentarily shutting his eyes. When he opened them, chains materialized out of nowhere wrapped around him. He tried shooting them, only to have the chains slither between his fingers, dropping his gun to the ground.

A click was heard behind him followed by something pressed to his head, her mouth depresses to his ear. "What do you want with me?"

Xanxus smirked, "We want to recruit you." His other hand, which loosely held unto his other gun, slithered to grab his gun without her noticing.

Mikaela glared, pressing her pistol to his head. "Don't play with me, _why_ would _you_ want to recruit me?"

Pulling the trigger, the two were thrown off to the air. Mikaela dropped off from him, a bullet penetrated her stomach. She tumbled on the ground, staggering to keep herself up.

Xanxus appeared before her, grabbing both arms making her drop her pistol at the harshness of his grip, he has her arms crossed before her chest, one leg wrapped around her left leg locking her in place. He chuckled by her ear.

"We aren't shittin' with ya, Silent Killer."

Her eyes widened in shock, she struggled to break free. "Oh yes, we know who you are and what you're capable of."

"F-Fuck you! Lemme go!"

"Not happening."

She growled, hating herself for getting into this situation. She was never left in such a pinch, this was rare. The more she struggled, the more the pain in her stomach intensified. She bit her tongue to prevent him from knowing that she was in pain, the only evident that she was hurt were a few cuts on her face and the oozing red from her stomach.

"Tough girl…"

Pins and needles were starting to prickle her arms and legs. His laughter reverberated her eyes; a disgusting musk lingered over her.

"Fucking prick!"

Using her flexibility, she kicked him hard in the balls. He released her as he howled in pain, Mikaela sighed in relief upon released. She took her pistol and pointed to him, her fingers on the trigger. However, Xanxus beat her to it, a bullet pierced through her shoulder and thigh.

She fell to the ground, howling in pain. It made her look weak and defenseless; she felt a pain to her title. Xanxus' boot swiftly came in contact her face, then to her stomach.

Her messenger bag was in sight, she crawled to her bag on shaky movements. Xanxus watched her in amusement, clicking his gun.

_Fuck, I never thought I'd see the day where I'd use this little fucker. _She thought as she fished through her things.

A hand harshly grabbed her by the shoulder where he had shot her, her teeth gritted at the pain. Lying on her back, Xanxus has his gun to her head, a malicious grin on his face.

"S-So you're gonna kill me? Some way to get recruits…" Mikaela said in a mocked, her heavy breathing coming out slow and shallow.

Xanxus only grinned wider. "How else are we gonna get you? 'Sides, this is the first time we had to personally meet you in order to recruit you. It's a first actually."

Her teeth gritted at the sight of him. How she wished she could wipe that stupid expression on his face.

Dropping on one knee, he drew his face close to hers with his gun brushing against her bangs. His nose brushed against hers, she could smell the tequila and steak from his mouth. A wretched combination.

"So what's it gonna be, join us or die?"

The plan in her head was clear, she hated it, but it would work. It was a sure fire plan, it was bound to work. Resorting to her last resort, she mustered up her gag reflex and pressed against him, their lips came in contact.

For one, Xanxus was shocked, but that shock rubbed off. He pulled away, glaring daggers at her; she only had this playful gleam in her eyes.

"How 'bout I see you try?"

With that, she gave him a wink before a cloud of purple mist clouded over them. The mist thickened around him. Using his gun, he shot at a random and automatically, the mist cleared out.

Xanxus laughed lightly, Mikaela Bartolomio had escaped.

She left no trace behind.

Arthur Brookes' and his men's bodies littered, but the killer was not in sight.

"Clean getaway." withdrawing his guns, he began to walk away. He remembered the 'kiss' if that's what it was, she had soft thin lips. Xanxus only laughed, throwing his head back. "Smartass kid."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Liguria, a mist warped against the wall, spitting out one Mikaela Bartolomio. Her body landed roughly on the ground, the impact worsened the already present injuries all over her body.<p>

"F-Fucking gadget…"

She weakly slid on her messenger bag and took out her box, she punched her ring into it and out came Calla and Callisto. Upon seeing their fallen master, the two box animals quickly came to her aid in any way they can.

"Calla, Callisto…" she breathed, leaning on the wall for support. "Calla," her chimpanzee perked up, "You think you could get me some Sun flames? There are some serious injuries." Calla made a sound before she scurried off. Turning to her raven, Callisto, she spoke "Calli, mind getting me some lavenders and some spare clothes?" without another word, Callisto turned her back and fled off.

Mikaela slowly then began her journey to god knows where.

That was the first time in history did she get her butt whooped.

It was supposed to be a ceaseless game of tag, where the it was impossible to catch. Sadly, she had underestimated them, she had just been tagged.

* * *

><p><strong>What she used by the way is something like a smoke bomb, only, it warps her back to where she was last at.<strong>

**Next chapter, I swear there'll be fire dancing, people from the past, interactions and shiz. Worry shall you not, Xanxus ain't interested in her. Bel is though.**


	17. Mikaela Bartolomio

A day or two has passed since Xanxus last made contact with Mikaela Bartolomio. His reasons for paying her a visit was to give affirmation to his assumptions. Indeed, she was definitely the Cloud Guardian they needed.

When he returned to their headquarters and told the rest of the Varia of their encounter, it had taken all of Belphegor's restraint not to cut him down. Especially about her boldly kissing him whilst he was able to kiss her beauty mark. Instead, he threw a nasty glare towards their boss while he was mentally dying to feel those succulent lips of hers someday.

"Belphegor," Mammon suddenly asked, shaking him off from his murderous thoughts.

"What?"

The infant rolled his eyes, grunting loudly. "I said, did you get the information we needed?"

Bel grinned, tapping a random key on his laptop to project their subject. He was given the sole assignment to have a background check on her, get any useful information they might extract so as they may have an idea on where she'll be.

Images of her were portrayed before them, young Mikaela with her father, another with a tall bald man, she and some other redhead - identified to be Boris Lambardi – smiling, and the last was a photo of her in her early teens with Michealli Lambardi. And just recently, three more images were displayed – Mikaela during the Lambardi party as her persona, Felicita Guevarra-Floris, her in a swimming attire the day she ran into Bel and Flan, and the last was of her captured in the motel she stayed in. There were no photos of her and her flame attribute found. Clearly, she had been hiding beneath everyone's noses this whole time. No one knew what her flames were capable of. That is, until Bel and Flan captured it.

"Mikaela Oderra Bartolomio, daughter to Timoteo Daniel Bartolomio and Victorina Oderra. She was once under the Lambardi familgia under the influence of her father and was given special training at the early age of 5. Her mother left her at the age of 3 and has been MIA ever since. A few years later, some sort of conflict brewed up between her father and their boss entailing the discovery of her Cloud flame. This caused a long dispute and eventual death of her father, and her imprisonment to Vindice where she was held for about a year or two. She escaped a year later the same time Rokudo Mukoro broke out. Since then, she's been MIA. However, there were rumors floating that she had started trailing after the Lambardi familgia, extracting information from their allies or killing them when she got nothing. Since she's been MIA for years, no one really knows what she's capable of or what other familgias are up against. That is of course, until me and the run videotaped her." At this, images of her chained necklace and ring were displayed. "Her weapon has the ability to shift and morph into any weapon the wielders wills it to be. Her flame is obviously a cloud attribute, her box animals are a raven and a chimpanzee. And just like Mammon said before, her flame seems to have some sort of abnormal power."

"Lambardi?" Lussuria questioned after Bel's report, going over her pictures once more.

"Yeah, apparently, she served under them until some conflict broke out. Some say it was in regards to the discovery of her flame, and some say it was of her father wanting to leave the familgia." Belphegor explained.

"Heh, sounds like you know her a lot sempai. Even when you barely knew her..." Flan stated, sullen eyes stared blankly at the blonde prince who only snickered in return.

"Shishishi, I make a point to do my homework."

Squalo, feeling his adrenaline rushing through his blood, impatiently went over the articles, documents, videos and photos for any slight information about her flame. Clearly, there was something like that shrouded amongst these piles of files.

During their battle, she had not once shown him any means of using her box weapon or relying on her flame. The video that Belphegor showed them anticipated his blood thirst, he badly wanted to head to head with her. Her skills were definitely worth battling with. However, she was confident with her weaponry and combat skills. Their battle had lasted for about an hour, Squalo was the victor, her blade barely cutting her throat when she suddenly disfigured into another person. Squalo was annoyed yet satisfied with her. He was annoyed that she had no intentions of showing herself, resorting to use dumb clones – illusions as Mammon put it. Yet, it satisfied him to know how much of a fighter she was. He was a sexist, women were weak and puny, and yet, here she was proving him wrong. He was looking forward to be battling her again.

"VOI! I swear, the moment we recruit her, I'll be sparring with her each and everyday!"

"Heh, getting rusty aren't we Commander?" teased Belphegor who slumped back on his seat. This earned him a punch flying his way, only to have it hit Lussuria's face, Bel dodged in time.

"ACK-"

"SQU, HOW COULD YOU!? AH!" cried the flamboyant sun guardian.

"BLAME BEL NOT ME!"

"BUT STILL! YOU HAVE TO PAY!"

And so, the rain and the sun guardian of the Varia were left wrestling each other on the ground with an amused audience composed of Bel, Mammon and Xanxus. Leviathan and Flan acted like nothing had happened, minding their own businesses.

After a while, Xanxus grew tired of watching and went back to read more about his future cloud guardian.

"Belphegor," Xanxus' called coolly, said prince turned up to him. "Do you have any facts about her? Anything regarding her and shit?"

Bel took time to ponder on this, returning to his laptop, his fingers speedily typed down something regarding what the boss had asked him. "Ah, here it is," tapping a key, a file was sent to the screen with various images being uploaded. Most of the images were of her denim messenger bag, a few boxes and news articles of murdered chemists.

Squalo and Lussuria eventually stopped and looked at the screen with interest. "The fuck are these?"

"I forgot to mention to you all that not only is she a skilled assassin, but she profoundly is familiar with poisons as well. The chemists murdered were actually under the Lambardi, she probably killed them due to their relation."

"What about her bag?" it was Lussuria who asked in disgust indicating her messenger bag. Her denim messenger bag looked ratty, old and dirty. Clearly, it had been used for years without the slightest of ever being washed up. The bag itself looked peculiar; it was always strapped around her wherever she went. Plus, Xanxus was reiterated that she took out some sort of smoke bomb to disappear. It must have been full of her trinkets and valuables. That itself seemed important, but then again, it was just a bag.

"Her bag…err, how do I put this up…hmm,"

"It's like a treasure cove?" supplied Flan without looking up, this earned him a whack in the head. "Ow."

"Don't interrupt you un-cute kouhai! Ehem, just like the brat said, it's kind of like her little treasure cove. All that she ever needs is in there – money, emergency supplies and quite possibly, her box weapons."

"But that still doesn't help us at all. It's just a bag, but how do we know where she'll be next?" Mammon said aggravated, everyone agreed.

They were so close to end this reckless goose chase, yet, she still managed to slip away under their grasps at every turn. Just when all hope seemed lost, Xanxus spoke out. "I just might have an idea." His raspy voice sounded confident enough.

Reaching over his shirt pocket, he took out a scrap of paper and threw it over at the table. It was a photo of a woman who looks a day over her mid-twenties with a young Mikaela Bartolomio on her lap. Her face was stunning, save for a few scars on her face, her hair was orange in color, her eyes were brown, her skin was lightly tanned, and the clothes she were scanty and ludicrous, hugging her curvaceous figure and showing off enough skin.

Bel whistled lowly at the photo. Flan didn't understand one bit of anything, he had to ask. "So…this means?"

"She went to visit a friend."

"Ah, which is _where_?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Hey guys, I owe you a longer chapter. But since I'm an ass, I can't bring myself to finish this. Note, this is UNFINISHED. I am terribly sorry, I expected this to be longer. So, I spare you all a wee of a cliffhanger. I swear, this chapter should have been longer.**

**But anyways, now you got some idea on Mikaela, aren't cha happy? Well, it's all snippits actually. There's more to her story that will be in full detail soon. I really like sketching out her timeline. weeeeee~ **

**Again, I'm sorry for an incomplete chapter and bear with me for a while. I promise that on the next chapter, she's already part of Varia. BAHAHAHAHA.**


	18. Playing With Fire

**A/N: Words cannot express how sorry I am for the long wait but how thankful I am that I finally got this chapter done with. UGH, it was agonizing. I had to research a few tidbits here and there. Plus, I had too much fun with my one OC. TEEHEE.**

**Sorry I lied about the unfinished part, it was too long and I thought that this long chapter would make up for the terrible wait.**

**Short spoiler though, I wanted to cry at the action scene I had written up. /sobsob**

**But, it's finally here! /winkwink**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>Business was good.<p>

This was what the ginger haired woman was thinking as she blew out smoke from her cigarette holder, a gift from that brat from over a year ago. Disdainfully, she never got the idea of why the brat would send her random things every once in a while. God forbid that they be gifts, that brat never had a thing for handing gifts. Then again, there were a lot of things she never understood about the brat at all.

From her little balcony, she had a bird's eye view of her little paradise. The low disco lights, heavy stench of alcohol and smoke, mild chattering of gangsters and wild wolf whistles of men by the show poles thinned out the smooth jazzy music blaring through the speakers.

She isn't one to brag, but she'd have to say that she did pretty well with the club. Business was as good as ever for the past 20 years. It may have been due to popular demand from the mafia or having a good name in the underworld business. Not only is her little paradise some playground, but it also served as her business.

"Criselda," Turning her attention away from her cigarette holder, she placed it back to her mouth without once sparing a glance. "Someone wants to see you."

Leaning back, she blew a ring smoke in the air and fixed her stare towards the young lady. "What day is it?"

"Monday."

Her brown eyes narrowed sharply. She hissed silently, evident that she was irritated, but she didn't let it show.

"They say it's urgent."

Taking the holder away from her mouth, she tapped on it unto the rail, dropping a few ashes. She slowly shook her head.

"That's what they all say." Her voice said in slight strain. Turning on her heel, she adjusted her shawl as she walked towards her room. Just as she was about to push the doors open, the attendant heard her say. "Show them in."

She hated Mondays.

* * *

><p>"Naples? We had to go all the way here? To the pizza capital of Italy?"<p>

Belphegor nodded, clearly being the well-informed and 'genius' of the group for having done his homework. The woman in the picture was a well-known proprietor of a bar just down the narrow roads of Naples, well-known for its pizzas, and occasional mafia wars.

"Huff, huff, b-but why does it have to be a place to walk to? Why can't we just ride a car? We've been walking for hours and hours!" Flan whined. They had been walking for about 5 minutes.

"Are you gonna keep talking or am I have to gonna shut you up?"

"Eh…ow! Sempai, that hurt!"

"Bel! Stop hurting Flan!"

"…"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI, SHUT UP BOTH OF YA!" Squalo screeched, only adding fuel to the fire in attempt to shut them up. His booming voice practically woke up the town. A few bickering and occasional jabs later, Lussuria voiced out. "Ara, we're here…"

_Paradiso._ Read the sign post from the wall.

The club was a standalone building caked between two buildings along the bustling roads of Spaccanapoli. From the outside, it was like any other Gothic architecture with a big red door. It was hard to take in that this place was actually a club, a famous club at that.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" asked Lussuria, scanning the place confusingly.

"Yep, no mistaking it." The Storm guardian nods once. "This is Paradiso alright."

Without second thought, they all walked right up the door. The smell of strong alcohol and strings of smooth jazz and boisterous chattering invited them in. They all, with the exception of young Flan, smirked at the place.

No wonder this place was called Paradiso for a reason.

The workers – male or female, were to wear tight skimpy clothing despite the cold night. There were a total of 6 show poles that circled the area, a bar was at the far side, private rooms were situated on the first and second floors, numerous tables on the sides, a DJ booth on the far corner, a dance floor on one side, while the other was served as a stage. Upon stealing glances, they knew that everyone in the building were Mafioso. This was their little safe haven, their paradise.

Not one Mafioso approached the Varia; they had dangerous looks and aura that lingered them.

A little while later, a pony tailed attendant, dressed in a tight vest, skimpy shorts and high heels, appeared before them. "Good evening, business or pleasure?"

"Business." Xanxus coolly stated.

The attendant was about to open her mouth but stopped short. The glints in their eyes were enough to convoy whatever kind of business they were talking about.

"Familgia?"

"Varia."

Forming a tight line, she turned her heel. "Follow me."

The rest of the Varia were taken aback, the attendant didn't seem to be the slightest, scared of them. Not even in front of their boss!

"Now that I think about it, we shouldn't have brought the runt along. This isn't exactly his playground." Says Belphegor in realization humorlessly, resting his hands behind his head.

"Ara, now that you mention it," but before Lussuria had digested it in, they were already far from the exit. There was no way out. "OH NO! WE'VE TAINTED FLAN!"

"VOOOOOOOOOOI, shut up! He'll get used to it!" But Lussuria wasn't listening, acting on instinct; he covers Flan's eyes in attempt to preserve his innocence. But it was already too late, he's seen too much.

"Lussuria-san, I can't see anything!"

"You shouldn't! This place isn't meant for babies like you! Oh, how could we forget this very important fact?!" Lussuria wailed for a quick second before he noticed that a waiter had winked at him. Flan shuddered.

"Mufu, he'll get used to it Lussuria. Let it go." Mammon said monotonously.

As they were bickering, they hadn't noticed Leviathan controlling himself to look straightforward while blood slowly dripped down his noses. There were skimpy clothed women everywhere!

Xanxus on the other hand seemed perfectly fine, had they not come here for business and he'd be drinking bottle tequila right now. As inviting as it sounds, business had to come first. The sooner that this whole fiasco was dealt with, the better.

"There she is." Pointed the attendant says, disrupting the Varia of their bickering for a quick moment and looked up.

On the far side of the club, leaning against the railing was Criselda Vedovanera. Her orange hair was tied into a long braid, mussing just by her bare shoulder. She wore a long black dress that accentuated her curves well with a slit trailing up to her light thigh, a regent looking shawl clung to her elbows accompanied by black ankle strapped heels; dark smoky eye shadow and red lipstick accentuated her features. She eyed the place with keen interest.

"She looks old." Flan stated out loud.

"She _is_ old." Bel plainly pointed out, oblivious to the suggestive stares they were earning. "She's at the age of 40, but you would hardly tell. Woman has their secrets staying young."

"…that sounds kind of gross sempai. Sometimes, you do your homework too much that it scares me."

Bel only laughed.

"Wait here." The attendant said.

As she disappeared, the rest of the Varia was left to survey the club. Was it really this big? From the outside, it was pretty tiny. Looks must be deceiving.

A few women purposely passed by them, trying to pry their hands on them or a dance of which they all refused. Levi though was having a hard time refusing, but no one seemed to care or notice.

The attendant returned not long after, her face as blatant as ever. "Criselda is ready for you now. However, only two will be entertained."

Xanxus stepped forward, Squalo following after him. Levi tried to follow after, only to be ordered by Xanxus to stay put while the women clung to him. Bel, Flan and Lussuria were left to wait for them, Lussuria still covering Flan's eyes while eyeing the same waiter from afar.

As they watched them climb up the stairs and enter the manager's office, they left the remaining guardians on their own. Bored, Belphegor tried to look for anything interesting. The Prince was bored and he wanted something to entertain him. He should have gone with the boss than to wait down here.

"I'm booooooooooooooored!"

"I feel you sempai." The young illusionist agrees as he took a sip from his drink. "Oi runt, what the hell are you drinking?" looking over his shoulder, he notes the absence of one Sun guardian. "And where's Lussuria?"

Sipping through his straw, Flan had taken time to enjoy his drink before answering Bel's question. "It's coconut juice with a tinge of orange. Lussuria-san said something about some 'hotties'. I'm highly positive of the fact that he may be bisexual."

The blond snorted. "Who gave you the idea that he was gay?"

Flan shrugged and went back to his drink. Sighing, Bel sat across Flan. His chin rested against his palm as he stared up at where the Boss and Commander had gone to, it would probably take them a while. Bel ordered some wine and peanuts after a while.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p>Knocking twice, the attendant gently turned the brass knobs and pushed the doors open. The room was spacious, bricked walls and mahogany floors. On one side, there was a pool table and a mini-bar. An antique looking chandelier hung in the middle of ceiling. The room had a charming brusque theme to it. And on the other side was a desk, a glass coffee table and two sofas. Soft Italian opera music was played through the phonograph standing just by the window.<p>

She had her back to them the moment they had entered the room, the attendant had directed them to their seats before scurrying off to fix them a drink. While waiting for them, she took time to study the portraits hung by the wall as she smoked.

"Two bottles of tequila and a glass of scotch for me Julianna." The ginger haired woman said without turning. Julianna did as followed, very careful with her work. She gently placed the bottles of tequila before them, not meeting them in the eye, and then placed the glass of scotch by the woman's side. Knowing that she was done, the woman spat out some orders. "That will be all Julianna. I'll call for you."

Nodding, she took her leave and left them in their wake.

Xanxus, Squalo had noted, hadn't touched his bottle of tequila. He did however catch sight of him flinching when she said 'tequila'. What surprised him though was that the tequila bottles were specifically for them both.

Luciano Pavarotti's voice sounded off throughout the room, her fingers swayed lightly to the rhythm of the music.

"Usually, I'm not open for business on a Mondays. I'm not much of a Monday person myself. So your visit ought to be worth it, Vongola-"she turned a grim expression on. "No, Varia." Delicately, she blew the smoke through her mouth and took her scotch. The very look of irritation of her face was evident all over her face.

Xanxus smirked at this, his blood red eyes meeting her brown ones. Squalo kept his mouth shut as he watched the two, this was their first meeting and already the tension between them was high.

Deciding to make his presence known, Squalo butted in.

"Criselda Vedovanera." Squalo's husky voice called out loud, the glint in his eyes trying to be the least intimidating.

"Superbi Squalo." Criselda said with equal valor, clearly unaffected by him.

He flinched, she almost sounded like the boss. He felt his pride drop, never had a woman ever been so brave in front of him. And right now, he was the least, sort of scared of her. She seemed like a respectable woman. The boss seemed fine though. _Traitor,_ he thought.

Squalo was a bit confused, he wasn't formally aware of the woman before him. He only knew that she was the proprietor of the club they were in, that she was a heavy drinker (as it would seem from his observation), a smoker, and had every Mafioso under her liege. Not to be ignorant or anything, but that was Belphegor's department. He was at Asia finishing his negotiations and on the next plane back to HQ when the boss found out about her. Well, a bit about her.

"The look on your face…" he heard her say. "You're not well informed of me are you_, Superbi Squalo_?"

"H-how-"

"It's written all over your face trash." Xanxus said beside him, rolling his eyes at the swordsman. Said silver haired man only bit down his tongue and glared at both of them. Not his fault that the only thing he knows about her is a name and occupation. Nothing more, nothing less. Great.

Her mouth twitched into a quick grin. "As you know, I'm Criselda Vedovanera, proprietor of this establishment for 20 years. I hold record for being a well-informed informant Mafioso such as you seek. The information I hold is a hundred percent accurate, reasonably rare and very costly. I know my whims in this business, but rarely have I ever trampled down to big familgias such as you."

"Lady Black Widow." The Varia boss added and the ginger haired woman smiled coyly at the acknowledgment. "So you've heard of me." She purred.

He only shrugged offhandedly. "Only because we've tried to come in contact with you for the past years, business purposes of course."

"Ah, that's what they all say." Her voice said in obvious sarcasm, adjusting the shawl around her. She turns her attention towards the swordsman, who has been catching up and assessing everything he's heard. "Does all that calm the rivers in you _Superbi Squalo_?" the swordsman grimaced at the tone of her voice. He didn't say it out loud, but he had understood everything now.

"Let's get to business shall we?" Xanxus took the bottle of tequila from the table. Squalo did not follow; he was not much of a drinker than his boss was. Surely, the bottles were for the boss.

Criselda did not smile as she sat on her desk, putting her scotch down. "And what business are we talking about here?"

Xanxus turned to the silver haired swordsman beside him before taking a long swig from his bottle. Squalo rolled his eyes, took something from his chest pocket before tossing them before her. Her eyes widened a bit and a scowl emanated her features.

"Mikaela Bartolomio."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes have passed and still they were talking up there, Bel was dying of boredom here!<p>

Flan was already on his nth drink with nachos the workers had given to them for free. Lussuria was off in paradise, being swarmed by hot model bodied men and women, Levi was off god knows where with those clingy sluts, while Mammon has gone MIA ever since.

"Tch." He was on his fourth drink, he felt sober than he should be drunk.

How long was this little pauper of his going to keep running? She can't forever.

Once in a while, she'll have to give herself in. She'll eventually get tired of running. Plus, she'll want to join the Varia. She has to.

His mind reeled itself back to when he first met her, at that Lambardi family. She almost had him fooled if not for the fire in her eyes. He almost saw a part of himself in her. He saw that bloodthirsty beast within her similar to his, a beast so impatient and ready. Beautiful beasts like her, he never knew existed.

Belphegor would sometimes ask himself if he was going mad from obsessing with her, he needed someone to toy with. Life was getting boring by the second. Sure it was fun with everyone, the same old people. But the prince was missing something, he was missing a pauper.

And that pauper just had to be Mikaela Bartolomio.

"Ah, sempai, look, look!" Flan called and pointed towards one of the show poles, distracting him of his thoughts.

Growling, he turned his head towards the direction he was pointing at. Standing there was a girl; her face was covered with a golden mask covering the upper portion of her face, and was dressed like a gypsy.

_Nothing interesting about her really_, he thought.

But everyone had their eyes on her; she has them under her spell.

When the music began, a pair of _poi_ dropped on each of her arm on cue. A boy, with the same mask and of different gypsy attire, appeared with a staff. He lit each of the other's _poi_ and backed away. With two burning _poi's_, she began to play with fire.

Bel couldn't take his eye off of her.

* * *

><p>Criselda massaged her throbbing temple with her fingers upon learning the purpose of their business. <em>Really…<em>she groaned mentally. Her cigarette was long forgotten and the ashes began to hit her mahogany flooring. Immediately, she grabbed her glass of scotch and took a long swig until it was empty.

"What about that brat?"

This caught their attention; equally, both the swordsman and the boss smirked with high interest. This was getting interesting.

Squalo went out first, going with the basics. "Tell us a bit about her."

Criselda made a face as she grunted, her head shaking slowly. She kept her hands busy as she lit her new cigarette. "Why do you want to know about her?" the ginger haired woman challenged, a hint of protectiveness in her tone despite her stone cold expression. "For all I know, that brat's been nothing but trouble every step of the way."

"All the more reason for you to tell us about her." Xanxus said without meeting her eyes.

* * *

><p>He was mystified, but he would not admit it out loud. At least, not in front of Flan, the ignorant runt.<p>

But still, how could this someone drive him away from his disarray of thoughts with just her provocative clothing and sensual. Though half of her face was covered, he could see the emotions written up on her face. She was feeling the dance, she was playing with fire.

She was on fire.

She twirled the _poi_ to her front while swaying her hips, her partner was off dancing a dance of his own, but he didn't once take his eyes off of her. Through the chains, she taunted her audience by juggling the _poi _to her sides, above her and behind her. She never failed to entertain them.

Bel was holding his breath as he watched her. The lights dimmed a bit, but the fire was still burning. She twirled and twirled the _poi_ before her, the burning _poi_ created pattern after pattern which satisfied her costumers.

The music built up faster and faster and she was quick enough to adapt to the rhythm, not once missing a beat. As the light grew back, she took a quick glance at him. She looked away in a matter of seconds. Bel's expression changed momentarily, he could have sworn…

* * *

><p>She grunted again, laughing lightly at this. Though she whispered it, they could have sworn to hear her say '<em>Damn brat.'<em>

Though she hesitated at first, Criselda found herself surrendering. Business was business after all.

"That brat's father owes me a debt." Her arms crossed before her chest, the shawl hanging around her. It was then that they noted of the scars and tattoos on each arm respectively – a serpent circling around her left wrist with a certain date inked on her skin being the most prominent one. "Mikaela…heh, I don't recall our first meeting, or how I became familiar with her, but every once in a while, she'd pop right up in this place as if it were her home. Funny thing is, she never did have a home."

She spoke with such familiarity, the coolness and valor of her voice slowly dispersed the more she talked.

"So...the brat's been stopping here every once in a while?" Squalo asked as he eyed the portraits hung by the wall behind her.

Criselda nodded, "The brat's treating this place like her safe house, talks to me like she's some adult even though she's a quarter of my age, and has the audacity to drop off a piece of junk before or after she comes around. How she was able to acquire those junk, I'm not surprised. That brat takes after her father."

From the outside, they note of the lights slowly dimming. The sound of soft applause and cheers rung from the outside, but Luciano Pavarotti's voice still sounded off the room. Neither Xanxus nor Squalo bothered to ask what was going out there, Criselda acted like nothing happened, business was still going on.

"A diamond in the rough, is she not?"

Instead of voicing it out, they only grinned dangerously. "You could say that again."

Her eyes narrowed at the swordsman, he was getting on her nerves. She didn't like his tone one bit. Criselda sighed under her breathe, looking at them sympathetically. "Is that what you came here for?"

"Why else would we be here?"

"The missing pawn to your little game of thrones." She said darkly. "What makes you so sure you'd find her here?"

"We don't, we just do."

She narrowed her eyes at the smirking boss; he too was getting on her nerves. This was why she seldom does business with arrogant pricks. Not to mention, a _cocky_ arrogant prick.

_Cocky kid, just like the brat._

"And what makes you so sure that she'd want to join you?"

From the outside, she noted of a wave of angry fire blazing, screams and crashes following afterwards. Xanxus drew his guns; Squalo licked his sword in anticipation.

"She doesn't have a choice."

And just like that, they dashed straight her door, smashing it in the process, to join the commotion outside. She watched with a straight face on, the smoke lingered on.

Aggravated, she rolled her eyes, placed the holder on her mouth, grabbed the supposed to be bottle of Squalo's tequila and refilled her glass. Tilting the glass, she watched the contents mixing while she heard crashes going on outside. She heaved a heavy sigh.

"I fucking hate Mondays." She then took a long swig from her glass, the tequila burning her throat. "Always causing troubles, that brat…" the wistful smile on her face said otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes earlier…<strong>

He could have sworn he saw some sort of familiarity into those eyes, could have sensed the playfulness in her eyes also had pure and utter disgust written in them.

To finish her dance, she breathed through the flames and induced a fine mist of flames, highly resembling the dragons in those flimsy fairy tales.

The sound of applause, accompanied by wolf whistles and cheers made its presence known in the room. Both fire dancers bowed politely at their audience, then to each other, but it didn't stop there.

Bel noted as she tied the poi-less chains around her hips, tying it securely around her waist before directing to the pole behind her. He forgot that that thing existed. She instinctively rounded around the pole, rolling her hips teasingly at her audience as she does so. In one quick move, she swiftly jumps unto the pole and effortlessly slides down. It was graceful, perfect, yet arousing to watch. He had completely forgotten how long they were talking up there. Or better yet, why the hell were they asking her again?

Flan, who had returned from his trip to the bathroom after his nth drink, observed the Ripper before him. The grin on his face was definitely anything hostile or friendly, it meant trouble. But that trouble also felt seemingly harmless.

"Sempai?" said Ripper stood up from his seat before Flan could formulate a sentence. Sighing, he went after him. "Why do I get a sense that this is a good, yet bad plan at the same time?"

"Shishishi, just goes to show that you don't trust your instincts you runt."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Belphegor had kept his peace, only walked faster towards the golden masked girl.

As they neared her, Belphegor became more and more entranced with her every move. The way how fluid, smooth and perfect she moved against the pole. She'd jump at the pole and effortlessly, she'd descend down the pole like a fallen angel or ballerina. It was all too perfect.

It all happened in a flash, just as they arrived before her, Belphegor threw a knife at her of which she countered with a shuriken. Flan and Belphegor managed to dodge on time. His knife however, managed to knock out the mask off her face, revealing her face before them.

"It means, a prince knows exactly when his pauper will turn up."

Mikaela Bartolomio stood before the two, heavily scowling at the cocky prince and his dumb runt. "Tch, tough luck." They hadn't noticed the lighter on her hand, or the bottle of oil on her hand. Like a dragon, she breathed out a burning inferno from her mouth, sending innocent Mafioso bystanders flying.

Belphegor and Flan only managed first-degree burns, she moved fast. Fast enough to par with him, he liked that. Licking his lips in anticipation, he took out his knives, sending them flying towards her direction. Just as they were about to touch her, another sea of inferno was breathed out, burning the knives to a crisp.

She felt another presence coming her way from behind, and on quick reflexes, she ditched the oil and threw the burning poi towards Lussuria, hitting him square in the face. She grabbed his leg and used all of her strength to toss him to the other end of the wall. Lussuria had rammed into glass walls before hitting the concrete wall.

Quick on her feet, she dodged the lightning – god knows where that came from – and ran towards the conductor. She noticed the parasols floating behind him, all directing to her way. The conductor had lipstick smudges all over his thug face, but that look of battle was a total giveaway. Taking the chains from her hips, she lashed one unto his arms and pulled, skipping off into midair just in time for the knives to slide past her and run through his thick clothes. One of her fists connected him square on his face followed by her feet behind his head, using it as a leverage to leap off him. Levi's face landed on the hard ground, crackling upon impact.

She was just about to deal with the prince and the runt when suddenly; the ground shook, more like tilted. Everything was upside down, and gravity seemed useless, it was an illusion. Searching for the illusionist, she was careful for the slightest sound and tremor that may give away. Calmly, she stepped forward, not caring if she were walking towards the wall, she knew a good illusion when she saw one.

Putting on her ring, she pushed it against her box to release Calla. The Cloud chimp shrieked from its release and immediately hauled itself towards the illusionist, knocking Mammon to the ground. The infant struggled to break free as Calla toyed with him.

Mikaela landed on the cold ground, her toes curled against the cold granite beneath her. Her ears caught the sound of something whirring behind her, she took her stance. Flan appeared before her, throwing a raspberry. It then happened all too fast, she was about to throw a punch and the whirring sounds returned. Her whole body is tied up by invisible wires that cut into her skin, and then she hangs upside down to see Belphegor's grin and Flan's blank face. "Ushishishi, we got her now." Mikaela grunts, scowling heavier at them. "Nice to meet you again, Pauper."

"Fuck you, _Prince_." She struggles once more, only causing the wires to seep deeper into her skin. She hisses in pain. Flan came closer to poke Mikaela's cheek with his finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Pauper-san. You shouldn't struggle so much; the blood would only rise to your head." She rolled her eyes heavenward, this runt was joking wasn't he?

"Oi, stop dirtying her you un-cute kouhai." Belphegor says as he slaps his hands away and directs him to the stairs. "Why don't you go and fetch the boss and commander, tell them we got her."

"Eh? I don't wanna! Boss is scary, Commander is loud. And besides, they're talking about business remember?" Belphegor rolls his eyes at him and flips his head. "Ow, sempai, that hurt!"

"_Idiot_, aren't you forgetting that _she_ is our business?"

"FUCK YOU!" Mikaela sputtered, swinging to and fro from where she's hanging, letting her presence be known. "I'm a _business_ now? What am I a fucking prostitute? Fuck you assholes!" she screamed, struggling once again, hissing through gritted teeth as blood trickled down her fair skin. "And get me down from here!"

Belphegor wiggled his fingers as he tutted. "Shi shi shi, no can do Pauper. You might slip away again, and when you do, it'll take forever to take a hold of you. And we wouldn't want that." He flashed her toothy grin, enjoying her defenselessness and look of utter irritation on her face.

She looked away from him, well, tried to look away. He was right in front of her; it was annoying to spend a millisecond staring at this damnable prince with non-existent eyes. And she was left wondering, does he even have eyes?

"Fuck you."

Flan tilted his head to the side. "Your Pauper awfully swears a lot sempai."

"Shishishi, that's what makes her so cute you runt." Says Bel, she felt her stomach churn. Dejectedly, she stopped struggling and shut her eyes. She hated the sight of him, lest the sound of his voice. Total, she hated his very existence. "Ushishishishi." Even his damnable laughter, she hated it. It was the sound of the apocalypse.

Then, there was a sensation of a calloused finger poking something.

Her blood froze. Her hands clenched until her knuckles had gone white. Her teeth grounded painfully.

He was poking her mole.

All hell was about to break loose.

Using all her weight, she swung her body forward, head butting Belphegor and Flan. She whistles a high note as she swings, a loud caw called back. A blur of black swooshes out of nowhere, grabbing Flan by the arm before dropping him on Belphegor before clawing the wires. It catches her by her garment, tossing her upside so as she lands on her feet. Mikaela panted for her breath, staggering slightly from where she stood.

"That was the second time you dumb fuck," she growled at the fallen guardian, gripping the chain in her hands. "THE SECOND TIME YOU TOUCHED MY MOLE YOU FUCKING DUMB FUCK!"

A gun shot roared, cutting her off from her anger, followed by someone twisting her arm and something pressed against her neck. Squalo had twisted her arm painfully, dropping the chains in her hand. Xanxus took aim at her raven, but it easily evaded his shots. Calla on the other hand, continued playing with Mammon, oblivious to her now hostile environment.

The fallen guardians around them slowly came to be, rising to their feet at a slow pace. Groans and cracks made Mikaela think that they were the undead; she snickered mentally at the thought. "Don't move." The silver haired swordsman warned, pressing his sword closer to her neck.

When everyone stood with ease, they all immediately took out their weapons aiming directly at her with the exception of Mammon, watching them all from hindsight while he has the Cloud chimp tamed for the time being. _This is going to be interesting._

The club emptied in a matter of seconds the moment Xanxus and Squalo appeared. The murderous look they gave was more than enough to scare off everyone, thus, fleeing the club for the sake of their lives.

"Heh, you do know that it's the lamest trick in the book to go six-against-one?" she said to break the silence. They all drew in closer as a precaution.

"Ushishishi, don't push us little girl." Belphegor said knives at the ready.

She cocked her head offended. "Excuse you, but who ya calling little, little boy?" They were practically the same age!

Squalo tightened his grip on her arm; a shrill cry broke out from her mouth much to Xanxus' delight.

"Such a brave front you put up there sweetie." Lussuria purred. "And such a pretty face you got there."

"Uh…ew?" Mikaela still managed to say despite being in pain.

"Mikaela Bartolomio." The Varia boss said as he approached her, not once dropping his gun. His smirk etched on his face evidently showed of his amusement at the sight of her. "Funny seeing you here."

"That's none of your concern." She immediately spat out.

He grinned. "Nice outfit."

"Again, **none** of your concern."

"Prideful brat aren't cha?" said Squalo, his loud voice numbing her ears.

"Shut up- Ah!" the grip on her arm as tight as ever that her arm had gone numb.

They got her cornered; she felt as trapped as a mouse. Cases like these weren't so rare but rarely did some chatting happened. It just didn't seem right.

And then it clicked her. "What's this business shit regarding me anyways?"

Their response was instantaneous; they all smirked at her, regarding her lightly. The very sight of this made her feel uneasy. "W-What?" she hated how she sounded so frail and weak right now.

One by one, the guardians glanced at each other, like they were passing a message. It took a while until eventually, it was Squalo who spoke. "We need a Cloud guardian," Her emerald eyes widened. "And you just happened to fill that position."

Silence filled.

"Funny, I don't recall applying." Looking up, she met the prideful grin of their boss. "And I've never heard of you guys ever needing of a new guardian."

"Ouch." Flan said trying to sound affected but failed.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "He's a new guardian? What about the old one?" Flan was about to open his mouth but Mikaela cut him off. "Y'know what, don't even bother answering."

This was seriously a waste of her time.

The Varia needed a new Cloud guardian, and _she_ just happened to fill the position. It was laughable, she can't help but laugh. _She_, of all people? Why her? _That's what I get for failing going incognito and attracting weirdos. Nice one._

Flipping her bangs to the side, she stared at each of the guardians in the eye. The gaze she gave each of them was questioning, mocking and of disgust. Can she really work for them? She knew them by name, heard of their strength, only to prove her wrong before her very eyes. Either they were going easy on her or that they were a complete joke.

"And if I say no?"

"No's not an option."

A slow smirk graced her lips, her emerald eyes glinting dangerously. "We'll just see about that…"

Above her, Callisto circled around her owner, cawing angrily down at Squalo. Calla was screeching from the far side, prying to break free from Mammon's illusion. "Calla, Callisto, lend me a hand will ya?" she ordered.

In a flash, Callisto grabbed Squalo by the shoulders; she had already loosened her limbs as he was carried away. Xanxus' bullet aimed straight for her, but Calla came in time to deflect it away with a force field surrounding Mikaela. Despite having such a wide club, the place was far from her liking. Plus, there was a lot of expensive furniture, tiles, and much more items. The old hag would throw a fit, especially when she helped with all the buying.

But the broken glass, the burnt disco ball, chandelier and the cracks on the wall were all her doing. She would definitely throw a hell of a fit.

_Oh well, nothing my new gift wouldn't help._

In the blink of an eye, Squalo charged towards her, she managed to stop his sword from touching her. Her weapon morphed into a kusarigama in a flash.

"Nasty clone you gave us back there in Asia. Were her moves fake, or were they all you?"

"Why don't you find out?"

In her peripheral vision, the rest of the Varia scattered around. The hold on her chains tightened, the malicious look of sword frenzy overlooked the silver haired man.

Twisting her chain, she took advantage of his off balance, allowing the lightning to strike him. She threw the scythed edge to the Lightning guardian's direction; she managed to cut his cheek. Without looking back, she kicked Squalo square in the face. The scythe struck against wood, she pulled onto the chain, bringing the DJ booth forward. Leviathan barely dodged it in time, but Lussuria was there to break it with his iron knee.

Gun shots and a whirring sound shrieked, it almost made her ears bleed. Doing a cartwheel, she was able to dodge a few bullets and knives. She threw the scythe towards the bullets and knives, the blade cutting through. She saw it before she knew it was coming, Lussuria's fist flying towards her. Her head banged against his, backing away, she leapt unto Leviathan's shoulders and leaned backwards, bringing him down. He wasn't able to control the lightning striking everywhere; it had almost struck the boss several times.

Squalo grabbed her foot and yanked her off Levi, throwing her off balance. Momentarily dropping her weapon, she fought off with Squalo without the use of a weapon. She was highly trained in martial arts; his sword had nothing on her. Lussuria joined not long after, leaving her battling against two opponents. Having this much opponents never gave her this much difficulty, all there was to it was familiarity and ease with your enemy. Like a leaf in the wind, the punches, slashes and hits thrown her way were averted. Their accurate moves were nothing on her. Sensing the endpoint, she slipped down and both Squalo's and Lussuria's fists ended up on each other's faces.

The look of confidence on her face was clear as day, the glint in her eyes would rival that of their boss. Her box animals, Calla and Callisto, were not in sight. She didn't explain why, nor did anyone seemed to bother.

A warrior cry was heard behind her, Flan charged before her with a hammer in hand. _Too easy._ Using the heel of her foot, the scythe end jumped in midair. Upon grabbing it, the chains around her tightened and caused Flan's downfall.

With the chain and blade in hand, Mikaela had her weapon morphed into a combat blade. Turning on her heel, her blade clashed against Belphegor's. Blades sparked at the intensity. His maniacal laughter filled the room. With her free hand, she began shooting towards Xanxus's direction, her bullets squaring against his.

"Distraction's the cheapest trick in the book."

Pushing him away, she lunged forward towards Belphegor at lightning speed, handling both the gun and her blade with precision and expertise. Even without looking, Mikaela knew exactly where to shoot and where to strike. She isn't a weapon wielder expert for nothing.

"Ushishishishi, I like the blood in your eyes." He was being careless, she thought, leaving so many openings. "More! More! More! Give me more!"

The side of her eye twitched, this had to end now.

In a milli-second, weapons flew before her in midair, taking the gun, she pressed it against his chest, and the blade flew towards Xanxus' direction, more specifically, towards his chest. Her finger readily pulled against the trigger when a shock of lightning struck her. She dropped on one knee, blindly shooting at Leviathan. Recovering from the shock, she hadn't seen Lussuria's kick to her torso; she could have sworn she heard something crack within her.

"VOI, ATTACO DI SQUALO!" A shockwave coursed through her bones, paralyzing her for a while. She couldn't move her upper torso. Lussuria's fist connected with her face, dislocating her jaw. A bullet punctured her thigh and leg, evasively, she jumped away from them.

Picking her weapon from the ground, it morphed into a bladed hula hoop. Using her good leg, she threw it towards them, managing to cut deep through them.

"Cutting Knives Waltz."

She hadn't noticed the knives surrounding her, or Belphegor outstretching his arms. With just a wiggle of his finger, the knives began to attack her. She barely evaded with a bad leg and a paralyzed torso. Catching the hula hoop with her teeth, she threw it again towards Leviathan's direction. A few parasols managed to cut through, but the lightning never ceased striking her. So did Xanxus' bullets or Belphegor's knives. Squalo and Lussuria each took a turn advancing towards her.

Shrieking in pain, she slowly felt her upper torso gaining strength. Not wasting her time, she barely dodges Squalo's sword or Lussuria's punch, but successfully bonked their heads together. She took the hula hoop from the air, wincing as she held the blade. She painfully snapped back her jaw as she glared at the remaining Varia.

Blades then materialized out of nowhere began charging towards her, she leaped off from the ground, but not high enough. Her energy had drained from her body and her body was all bruised and battered. It'd be too late to steal Sun Flames now.

Using her blade once more, it cut the blades aiming towards her, but it just kept coming. And out of nowhere, large pineapples began falling down on her. She was too busy running from the pineapples that she wasn't aware of the chains slither around her waist. Her bladed hula hoop may have slashed through the pineapple illusions, but the wielder had failed to retrieve it from the ground.

Abruptly, she no longer felt the ground against her feet, but her head hit the ceiling pretty hard.

"Whoops, my bad." The young illusionist said.

All blooded, injured and exhausted, she stares up at Xanxus who was smirking lightly at her. His gun aiming towards her direction, Leviathan paused his attacks; Belphegor's knives re-appeared before her.

She lost.

She couldn't believe it, and yet, it happened. She tasted the blood in her mouth, felt her jaw singing in pain, her limbs and bones screeching and her pride waning. And yet, she found the whole event rather enjoyable.

"You guys seem like a fun bunch." She told the Varia boss with a bloody smile on her face, her guard lowered and the darkness sinking in. Xanxus watches her fall backwards, smirking deviously through the night. "Welcome to Varia."

* * *

><p><strong>IT FINALLY HAPPENED, YAY! HAHAHAHAHA. And that's just the beginning to Mikaela's colorful world with the Varia~ weeeeeeeeeeeee. WOW, my back is killing me. I've been sitting in front of the laptop for maybe 10 hours just to work with this chapter. I have been for a few days actually. I might not or might not update in a few days, granted if I can keep my motivations alive and my brother's patience to lend me the laptop or godknowswhenimgoingtostartin Kickboxing. 'sides, I got more fics to update. I've been a terrible person lately. ;x;<strong>** Lend me your thoughts por favor?**


	19. EXTRA

**A/N: This is really random. I just want to lighten things up a little. Nyehehehehehe~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC.**

* * *

><p>"Hai, everyone welcome to Haru Haru Interview desu! Today,"<p>

"Oi, isn't it weird that we have a segment here? This is merely fanfiction."

"Haru doesn't find it weird, rather, Haru finds this sort of fun! Don't you Reborn-san?"

_It's still weird._

"Anyway, today's guest just happens to be one of Varia's newest members! She's also a very beautiful girl!"

"Beautiful and deadly."

"So without further ado, let us all welcome, Mikaela Bartolomio-san!"

Scowls. "Oy, what's the big idea? I'm not even a character in the series!"

"Beats me, ask the author."

"Hahi, Reborn-san, you're breaking the fourth wall desu!"

"Whatever. Let's just get on with the interview."

"I'm outta here…"

"Hahi, wait please!"

Looks over shoulder without a care. "Huh?"

"Eek! T-This won't take too much of your time, I-I promise!"

Raised eyebrow, drops head and sighs before returning to the lift. "5 minutes."

"Thank you very much desu! Okay then, let's begin! Reborn-san, if you may."

"What's your current rank as Varia?"

"Cloud guardian."

"Your choice of weapons?"

"Depends on the enemy I'm dealing with. I don't have a personal favorite."

"Box animals?"

"An owl and a chimpanzee – named Callisto and Calla respectively."

"Educational attainment?"

"Didn't go to school, I was homeschooled."

"I see."

"Great, we're done. Can I please go now?"

"Hahi! Wait, Haru has her questions too!"

Groans. "Can I not?"

"Please?"

"Ugh…"

Puppy eyes.

"Fine, but make them quick."

"Hai~ okay, my first question is this: Mikaela-san what's your favorite pastry?"

"Pass. I don't eat sweets, I hate them."

"E-Eh? I see…" dejected. "W-Well, what's Mikaela-san's favorite food?"

"Pasta."

"Ooh, what kind?"

"Any kind, just as long as its pasta."

"Mikaela-san's favorite pastime?"

Thinks it over. "Reading, sightseeing or training. Whichever helps."

"Doesn't Mikaela-san shop?"

Snorts. "Yeah, that would be like, never."

"Hahi, but why? Mikaela-san should shop every once in a while!"

"Sorry kid, but I don't do shopping. Sure I got loads of cash, but I spend it on cheap motels and meals. I steal clothes. That good enough information for ya?" smirk.

Pouts. "Mikaela-san is rude!"

"Bless you."

"I know! Maybe Haru and Kyoko-chan should take you shopping with us sometime!"

Raised brows, bites lip to prevent from laughing.

"I think we're done here."

"E-Eh, Reborn-san-" Reborn turns to leave. Mikaela follows by jumping off the lift and puts her hands behind her head as she walks away. "wait, Mikaela-san!" pouts. "Well, I guess that's it for Haru Haru Interview. See you again desu..." Pouts.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I just might be sneaking a few Q&amp;A forum every once in a while so feel free to ask Mikaela any questions you want. Random questions are accepted. End of advertising.<strong>


	20. Negotiations

**A/N:**** As always, delayed updates are my fault and I'm deeply sorry for that. So I give you two updates for my conscience's sake. College is not what I expect it to be. I try to be lax for updates' sake, but I have to think of my future as well. Charot! HAHAHA. Anyways, here ya go guys! Oh and by the way, a few OCs might pop up aside. A few of them I have based from Wamakai's christmas readerXrandomKHRhottie. But rest assured, I won't let them dominate much. And rest assured, humor shall arise from the next chapters :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the plot and OCs.**

* * *

><p>The next day, she awakes to the scent of fresh flowers and fruits. The sound of small birds could be heard from afar, like from her far right. Also, she felt that she was in the comfort of sheets - correction, soft sheets, like, super soft, soft sheets.<p>

There was an odd taste at the back of her throat, it tasted and felt like plastic. She tried moving her fingers to prove that she is in fact alive. Her fingers traced the comforts of her bed, feeling the silky smooth sheets against her fingers.

Her presumptions were right.

Slowly opening her emerald orbs, the machines and bland pink walls met her with paintings of flowers, fields and landscapes hung by the walls. Mikaela whistled in amusement.

Twisting her head to take in her surroundings, she wasn't surprised to find bandages and medicines beside her. The only thing she was surprised about was the very room, it was frilly and girly. And everything was so…pink.

_I must be in hell_, she thought to herself.

"Are you awake now?" she heard a voice from the far corner of the room. Lifting herself up, she winces at the soreness of her muscles and the sounds of her joints snapping. Finding herself settled, she finds herself staring at the person before her – a young woman in an white coat, presuming to be the doctor, who looked a few years older than her with light amber eyes, fair skin tone, and dark brown hair bunched up in a low ponytail, a professional innocent face framed behind glasses. She just stared at her, trying to look intimidating at least. But on her face was a hard poker face, her eyes said otherwise.

Her doctor came to her aid and did several things she was quite sure every doctor must do – checked her vitals, record her pulse and the like. Mikaela just watched silently and curiously.

When all was done, the doctor went over her bandages one last time before Mikaela found herself asking, "How long was I out?"

Taken by surprise, the doctor looked up to her with a serious look before answering. "A week or so."

She cocked an eyebrow in surprise, biting her lip even.

"I'll take that I'm in the Varia headquarters?" There was a moment of silence. Later, she nodded slowly, using the tip of her pen to push back her glasses.

While she was busy, Mikaela used this time to go over where she's at. The place was horribly, horribly pink and princess-y for her taste. It didn't suit her.

Groaning, Mikaela leaned back against her sheets and shut her eyes. Her hands went to reach for her necklace, a habit of hers whenever she felt like thinking deep.

However, she felt nothing pressed against her collarbone. Panic rose and her eyes shot wide open.

Grabbing the woman by her coat, causing the older to yelp and drop her clipboard, she asked darkly. "Where's my necklace?!"

The strict hard on poker face expression disappeared, replacing it was fear. "W-What necklace?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she seethed and pulled her closer. "Where the flying fuck is my necklace?"

She swears she's going insane. That necklace was her lifeline, the one thing that keeps her sane and on ground. It's the only memorabilia she has of her dear father. It's the only thing she knew that would keep her alive. It's all she has.

The woman looked in fear; clearly she doesn't know what she was talking about. But it didn't matter, Mikaela's perspective darkened and she felt like she could kill. Her anger, anxiety and fear came as one. Not letting go of her coat, she hurriedly grabbed a scalpel from the nearest table and was about to stab her when a voice roared.

"Let her go, scum."

The scalpel was only inches away from her eyes, the woman before had already been shaking and tearing up. The anger and anxiety dropped, making her realize what she had done. Letting go of her coat, she watched as she fell limply to the ground. "S-Sorry…" she mumbled.

"Get outta here scum." Xanxus remarked, solely referring to the fallen doctor. Immediately after he said that, she quickly picked herself off the ground and hurriedly made way out the door, not once meeting Mikaela's eyes. She left with a slam, leaving Xanxus and her in the room.

Xanxus's bright red eyes never left hers; she could feel him wanting to snap her neck. And for what reasons?

But she didn't care.

She wasn't scared of him, never was.

"Where is it?" she growled.

He said nothing. How she really wished she could kill him right here and right now.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?"

Even when angry, she couldn't help but snort. Oh yeah, that little ordeal.

"As far as I can remember, I don't remember signing up."

Xanxus leered humorously.

"We forced you trash."

At his snideful remark, she managed to smirk half-heartedly. "Oh sure, but is intimidating and stealing my valuables any way to earn my trust in you, _boss_?" that earned her a smirk from the all-powerful Varia boss. Dropping her smirk, she asked again. "Where is it?"

He didn't answer immediately. She felt agitated.

"I'll be talking here. You either shut the fuck up, listen to what I say or pretend to listen, or you can forget about the necklace and all your other shit. Either way, it's your choice. But I'm positive that you'll have to listen to what I have to say, considering how important these things must be to you."

He sounded confident and smug; it was enough to drive her overboard. Nevertheless, she complied with his demands. "Fine, now start talking."

Elsewhere…

Whistling a tune under his breathe, Belphegor playfully twirled above his head as he watched Lussuria worriedly went after the crying doctor. Mentally, he smirked to himself and leaned back against his seat. Some formality she must have given, he thought.

The Prince laughed to himself, he must admit, he had a fault in that. The minute she was defeated, Belphegor curiously took her now chained necklace. It fascinated him to no end of how capable she was at handling many weapons and look like she was dancing as she used them. Also, he was very much entranced by the design of her ring.

So in the aftermath of her defeat, he's been holding unto the necklace since.

He should probably turn it over, to spare the rest of the non-Varia elites from her wrath.

Smirk.

…or maybe he should turn it over later.

He has a better idea in mind.


	21. Happy Holidays

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all! I thank you from the deepest part of my hearts to all my loyal readers, this one's for you. Thanks so much for your patience, you don't know how that means to me. I'm going to be drafting for you guys considering the pile of stories I'm handling. Happy Holidays and enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the OC and plot.**

* * *

><p>For the first time since forever, Mikaela didn't have to rely on her kleptomaniac box animal, Calla, to fend off for sun flames to tend to her wounds. Considering that she was now partially part of Varia, there were certain people who would now attend to her wounds. She was partially part, because she made certain deals with the big boss just to justify her stay and because she was still thinking twice over joining such familgia. And if there were certain people who would attend to her wounds, that would mean…<p>

"_Hell to the fucking no_."

…an already present sun guardian, Lussuria.

"Ara, why not?" he whined, pursuing his lips together into a pout.

Mikaela only glared harder. "Because I said so."

He tutted, "Now, now, don't be brash now! Your wounds need to be attended as soon as possible-"

"Then get me the damn doctor." She cut him off, her tone clearly showing that she was against the very idea of Lussuria healing her.

Oh, she's heard about the flamboyant guardian and his abilities, which is one of the many reasons why she'd rather rot than to be healed by him.

Lussuria's expression changed, now tilting his head to the side. His actions irked Mikaela, further testing her patience. As her words slowly sunk in, he gave out a sigh. "I'd love to, but Ramona-chan isn't available right now."

"Who?"

"Ramona Pietro, she's the doctor who treated you?" her brow rose in question "The pretty brunette in those god awful glasses?"

As if struck by lightning, Mikaela was able to picture out an image of the doctor he was talking about, the same doctor with a poker face who answered her question of where she was.

"Okay, well, get her to treat me."

Shocked, and deeply offended and hurt, Lussuria looked down at her, "Wha-"

"Because I don't like the idea of you healing me." She cut him off, answering his question beforehand. "You scare the shit outta me."

Instead of being offended, Lussuria smiled cheekily. Mikaela could've sworn she heard the alarm blaring in her head, this is why she didn't want him to heal her, aside from he's creepy, he scares the hell out of her.

"C'mon! You have to get healed as soon as possible! We have a lot to catch up on!" he said excitedly, his eyes (though hidden behind those sunglasses) glimmering. Mikaela grimaced.

"No," she said firmly, "I mean it. Just leave me alone."

And with that, she shut her eyes and forcibly attempted to drown out Lussuria's annoying and obnoxious voice. Which lasted for almost an hour.

_There was a fire burning, and it was warm. _

_The sounds of soft crackles off from the burning embers were soothing, enough to lull her to sleep. _

_The room emanated with comforting warmth and the resounding crackles. _

_Orange illuminated the room, the curtains of the room was draped, as if to hide away what lies beneath that room – a sleeping little girl._

_She sighed contentedly, snuggling her head deep into her pillow. The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile, she drowns into her dreams._

_It was past midnight when there was a knock at the door. But she didn't wake up._

_The door knocked again. But again, she didn't wake up._

_As the knob turned, so did the little girl, turning to her side, her reddish brown hair falling off her face. A few strands stuck to her face, her nose scrunched together but she made no motion to tuck it away._

_Quietly, he entered. And quietly, he closed the door behind him._

_Heavy footsteps slowly creaked its way to the sleeping girl, trying its earnest to remains quiet as a mouse. When he caught sight of the sleeping girl, he released a sigh. Dropping to her side, a tired smile forms on his weary face._

_He reaches out a hand to tuck strands of hair away from her face before gently caressing her reddish brown locks. She sighs, snuggling closer to his lap._

_'…__pa…pa.' she slurs._

_The smile on his face widens. Gently, he leans down to press his lips on her head._

_'__I'm home Mikaela…"_

_Automatically, at the sound of his voice, the little girl instantly wakes up, tiredly meeting her father's gaze. She sits up, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes as she greets with a genuinely sleepy smile, 'Papa…!'_

_Timoteo laughs, putting a hand to her head._

_Seeing that his daughter was tired (plus, seeing that __**he**__ was tired) he gently took his daughter in his arms, tucking her head in his chest. 'Papa?'_

_'__Hmm?'_

_She yawned, snuggling into his chest, 'Merry Christmas…'_

_As soon as sleep conquered her, Timoteo looked down at his daughter, he just can't help but smile at something so precious as his daughter. So he pressed his lips on her head again, 'Merry Christmas Mikaela.'_

And then she woke up.

An uncertain wave of nostalgia washing over her weary senses.

Judging from the way her room was dimly lit, it was way past over her bed time.

She stared at the ceiling above her, a blank expression on her face. Lifting her arm, she drapes it along her eyes.

'_Papa…'_

Suddenly, she heard a knock followed by the knob turning. Slowly, the door creaked opened, only to close quickly. The sound of their shoes clacked as they walked towards her direction.

Taking her arm away, she was expecting some annoying member of Varia to banter and pester her since she wasn't fully healed to whoop their asses yet.

But she hadn't expected _her._

"How are you feeling?" she asked firmly, but she still looked scared.

Mikael blinked twice. It's been three days since she saw her. The last time they met, she almost killed her.

"Bedridden." Replied Mikaela.

The brunette nods.

A pregnant silence fills the room. It was almost deafening.

"Lussuria says you wanted me to attend to you?"

"Yes, yes I do." She said almost immediately.

Looking skeptical, but trying to look contrite and unfazed, she asked, "Why?"

She nearly groaned, instead, settling to roll her eyes, "He scares the crap out of me. Plus, I've heard of how his 'healing' session goes." Her spine tingles at the last sentence, making her shiver.

She laughs quietly, making Mikaela at ease.

"Okay then, I'll see to it by tomorrow."

Mikaela released the biggest sigh known to man, "Thank you."

The smile remains on her face, her expression soft. Mikaela stared at the soft faced woman before her.

Cliché as it may sound; it's been a while since she's seen such a pure and innocent character. One who doesn't have a hidden agenda of killing her off in the end or to bitch her out.

"I'm sorry for what happened," she said out of the blue, surprising the brunette before her. Her eyes widen in shock, but says nothing. "you know, for…nearly killing you back then. I didn't mean to."

She holds her gaze, trying to read her. Seconds later, she shuts her eyes and nods once. When she opens them again, that same soft smile crosses her lips.

"_A lo hecho, pecho."_

Mikaela's nose crinkles. "Bless you."

She chuckles. "It's a Spanish saying."

"I know," Mikaela says with a nod, quirking a smile "_In the face of deeds done, present a full chest_."

"Impressive."

"I speak five different languages, Spanish is almost my common tongue thanks to an old hag I know." They share a laugh, lifting the suffocating mood between them. "What's your name?"

Tucking strands of hair behind her ear, she says politely "Ramona Pietro."

"That's a nice name."

"Mikaela's a nice name too."

"I know." She said proudly, almost smug. The smile on Ramona's face widens.

And for once, despite all the bloodbath and bullshit she's been through, she's glad to have met someone like her.

Someone she can truly feel at ease with.

Someone she can call a friend.

"Well, I better be going. I just passed by because Lussuria told me you wouldn't have him heal you but me."

"Correction, no one but myself and you." It was almost a groan, "I'd hate to suffer looking like some hobo, thank you very much."

Yllana shakes her head, already making her way to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She calls.

"_Buenas Noches_." Mikaela called back, settling back into her bed.

Once the door clicked shut, silence then infiltrated the room.

It was almost midnight, her mind was tired but her body was adamant. Her soft breathing echoed the room.

**_TING!_**

A knife and a scalpel fell to the ground, a dents on either blade.

"Your stealth sucks." She called, her eyes still closed.

Out from the darkness he reveals himself, Belphegor. That same sleazy smile on his face. Those nonexistent eyes. And that annoying scruff of blonde hair.

"Shishishishishi, how did you know I was here?"

"I could smell you the moment I woke up." She said, eyes still closed. "Though, I'd say it was rather rude of you to listen to other people's conversations."

"Shishishishishi, the prince just wanted to know what his little pauper wanted with his toy."

She scoffed. "Typical spoiled brat."

Belphegor laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, but the prince gets what he wants."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Silence.

Moments later, there was the sound of clinking metal. Immediately, her ears perked up. She knew that sound somewhere.

Her speculations were confirmed when she found her necklace dangling before her by Belphegor. She'd take it, but knowing Bel's character, she just eyed him.

He was taunting her.

"Motherfucker." She cursed, earning a cackle from him.

How was she not surprised.

Her annoyance with him was temporarily washed away when Belphegor dropped her necklace on her chest, feeling its coldness against her skin. Mikaela looked up, only to find his back turned.

"Consider this the start of your life with us. I'm looking forward to play with you, _pauper_."

* * *

><p><strong>04.21.14. From 'Yllana Ramos' to 'Ramona Pietro'<strong>


	22. Life with Varia

**A/N: Re-posted. Also, because I just noticed how it didn't even show up. I blame the internet. Geugh. Ughh. Note: I tried really hard to make this as hilarious as it seemed in the anime.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Checkmate."<p>

The corners of the storm guardian's lips lifted into an annoyed smile. The auburnette stared him disinterestedly, her eyes shone with smug.

This had been her eleventh win that day.

Belphegor cackled lowly, rather annoyed that he lost again.

On the side was Flan, watching them interestedly while munching on a bag of chips.

"Shishishi, looks like I lose again." Belphegor throws in, putting his hands behind his head.

"It's a game of wits, I'd expect that being the oh so-called genius, that you'd actually beat me. I'm rather disappointed."

From where she lay, she gave him a blank stare, while inwardly, she was thinking how much of an idiot the prince was. Seriously, he just barged in with the little greenette brat to, quote, keep her company, unquote.

"Seriously, a prince challenged _and_ lost to me in a game of chess? Now ain't that ironic."

"Shishishi~"

"Senpai's such a loser…" deadpanned Flan. "Oww, Senpai, your knives hurt."

"This pauper's just got lucky this time."

Mikaela raised a brow at him, folding her arms. "Excuse you, _Prince_, but you just really suck." She said bluntly.

That caused Belphegor to cackle again.

"Get your filthy hands and blade off my thighs you asswipe." She hissed, narrowing her gaze at the blonde.

"Whoops, my bad, I just thought I saw a rat." He said playfully, skimming his blade against her thighs.

She felt a tick.

"Well if it's a rat you're looking for, then there's one just right in front of me."

Flan snorted, though his expression was at its usual voidness.

"Oww, Senpai, your knives really hurt. Mikaela-senpai, could you please tell senpai to stop throwing his knives at me."

"Who you calling Mikaela-senpai?"

"Obviously, you, unless you're some old hag."

She felt another tick.

"O-Old hag?" reaching for her chained necklace, she was all ready to morph it while giving the greenette a deathly look. "Would you like to repeat that, _Flan-chan?"_

"Ew, don't call me that, it doesn't suit you old hag."

She blew up.

"Alright, that's it!"

And then, even though she was told that she isn't to move out of the bed yet, she lunged towards a certain greenette to slowly murder him. Add to that, a blond prince who joined in the fun.

Thus, the room became a myriad of funsies with blood, weapons and unwanted sweat from too much moving.

So, when a certain brunette entered the room, she was in for a surprise to see what disaster brewed in. The room looked like it had been visited by a tsunami, a whirlpool or a storm. For short, it looked like hell.

Sensing that they were not alone, the three turned up to Ramona, who had this disapproving look on her face.

"Really," she says, burying her head in her hand, shaking her head forlornly.

"He did it!/She did it!/They started it!" they said all at once.

"You guys are such brats," she muttered to herself with a shake of her head. "Anyways-"

She was cut off when a burst of sunshine bolted into the room unannounced.

"Children~" a vibrant voice called, making the three shiver. "Your mother hen has come to visit~"

Bursting into the room was Lussuria, wearing a frilly top that showed enough cleavage and his usual feather boa.

The sun guardian gracefully entered, bringing with him sunshine and rainbows in attempt to better heal the still-recuperating auburnette. That's what a mother hen should do right? Bring happy thoughts to their younglings? And as their (unofficial) mother hen, Lussuria sees to it that their new Cloud guardian must feel at home.

Better yet, he's doing this to make her feel welcome to the Varia familgia!

But instead of feeling relieved, said auburnette scurried away immediately the moment Lussuria made motion to approach them, her particularly.

"Are, are, Mika-chan, why are you avoiding me?"

"Who the fuck is Mika-chan!?" she growled, still scurrying away from him. "And get the flying fuck away from me!"

"Tsk, tsk, such foul language for a pretty girl such as yourself." He reprimanded, wiggling his dainty pinky as emphasis.

"Bless you." She tells him, using Flan as a shield.

"Eh, the old hag's using me as a shield against you Lussuria-san. Help." Deadpanned the greenette once again, munching unto his chips.

"Shishishishi, you guys are fun to watch." Laughed a certain blond prince from the side.

"Mika-chan! Let me have a look at you!" gushed Lussuria.

He turns right, she moves Flan to the right. He turns left, she moves Flan to the left. He turns up, she moves Flan up. He turns down, she moves Flan down.

She does almost everything just to avoid the flamboyant guardian.

"Mika-chan!"

She continually scurries away from him, Flan as shield.

"We should go shopping together sometime!"

Still continually scurries away, clinging unto the greenette like her life depended on him. Even when she'd rather bleed to death than to depend her life on him. But for now, seeing as he's her beacon from the already beacon that is Lussuria, she'd have to count this as an exception.

"Mika-chan~"

"The name's Mikaela!" she shouted, taking Belphegor by the leg before throwing the prince at him.

The two guardians groaned in pain, but Mikaela still held Flan up for precaution.

"Ah, Lussuria-san began to cry, Senpai looks hungry for a battle."

"Shut up and protect me from them," she counters.

Flan doesn't reply, munching only at the last bits from his chips. Before them, the two guardians begun attacking.

"I'll fucking buy you treats if you protect me." She bribed.

Instantly, Flan's eyes sparkled at the sound of treats (his face still void of emotion though). So he complied, coming up with illusions to protect Mikaela.

"Ah! Unfair!" Lussuria cried.

"Shishishi, wait 'til I get my hands on you, peasants!"

On the side, Ramona, who had been long forgotten, stood and watched. She sighed as their little fight went on, looks like she has to attend to everyone's wounds.

"Really, everyone's such an idiot."

Later that day, everyone was treated in the clinic, doubling the brunette's work.


	23. Prevailing thoughts

**A/N: Hello there, it's been, say...months? Since I last updated, and for that, I humbly apologize. College, is, well, as college should be known for - time management and hell. Sorry 'bout that. But mark my words that I will never abandon this fic until it ends. Thanks very much to everyone who's been waiting patiently for an update. I tried really hard to make this long, to make up for the times I was busy. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and OCs.**

* * *

><p>Almost a week later, Mikaela had recovered fully.<p>

Biting down on her toast, she turned up the page of the newspaper she was reading, then returned to her breakfast. Before her, lay her tray of breakfast.

In the last few weeks of recovering, the traditional way under Ramona Pietro, she had her breakfast served to her. Even until now, she had her breakfast served in her room. She was told that there are times when Varia eat meals together, but she would have none of it.

Finishing her breakfast, she set them aside and headed towards the bathroom to wash up. Afterwards, she headed to her closet – a walk-in closet. Lussuria had filled but a portion of her closet with clothes, most were too feminine for her taste – too bright and frilly, and most, had seem to meet her taste – scanty dresses.

Sighing, she grabbed a pair of black pants and a purple long-sleeved shirt. Setting the pants on the floor, she folded it before tearing it with her bare hands. Satisfied, she wore the (now) shorts, and put on the shirt.

"That's more like it," she said, referring to the shorts. She was never comfortable with pants, never felt free in them.

Stretching out her limbs, the auburnette crossed her room, looking out her window.

It's a fine day, too fine for her taste.

So, after giving it a thought, she headed towards the door, deciding to spend the rest of the day acquainting herself with the castle.

"I could use a walk," again, she muttered to herself.

Her room was located at the third floor at east wing of the castle, she had no particular neighbors, other than Ramona Pietro, who was five rooms away from her. As she walked on, some maids would stop and greet, bowing nervously.

Halfway through her walk, Mikaela realized that the moment she left her room that she hadn't worn shoes, she would consider going back to get some, then decided against it.

The thought of being a part of the Varia still seemed like the most impossible feat in the world, but here she was now, aimlessly walking down the hall while taking in the castle's interior design.

It was old, really old.

It was even older than Lambardi's castle.

Compared to the Lambardi castle, the Varia castle had looked like it had gone through hell more than a million times, judging from the tiny cracks on the wall or the withering paint from the windowsill. Nevertheless, by some miracle, it has always withstood even the strongest and foulest weather. By definition itself, it seemed to be the perfect haunted house.

The maids, she noticed, kept the place clean, lingered almost everywhere. Though, she was sure that not all of them lasts for more than a week, it was a wonder how they even had the gall to work here.

"Pay must be worth a fortune," she thought aloud.

Forest green eyes acquainted themselves with the teeniest tiniest structure; familiarizing themselves with the place as she would come to terms call it, her new _home._

She laughed at the thought.

Home.

Ha, it was such a foreign word to her.

She never had a home after her father died, right after she was given to the Vindice like a dog.

Her father was her home; he was the only thing that mattered to her, the only constant of her being.

But after her father died, well, she just kept running and running and running, without having a home to return to. Though Criselda's place was the best place to crash at, that had only been her safe house. But she never felt like home there, or anywhere.

Home. It was such a foreign word to her. She wondered, what must it be like to have a home?

She suddenly thought of her father, him, could he be considered home? Because with her father, she felt safe, secured, like it was right. She misses him, with every breathe of everyday, she does.

All thoughts suddenly fled to her mother, that bitch of a tramp who left her father. Her name was at the tip of her tongue, held a venomous taste. How disgusting. She was disgusting.

As the cloud momentarily shies the sun out, leaving the world in a brink of darkness, brought out the same kind of darkness Mikaela has in store.

One day, just one day-

"Oya, that's one scary sight." A voice called, disrupting her of her violent thoughts.

Breaking away from the clouds, the mansion was basked in light. She caught sight of blonde and silver, but had already felt his presence when she reached the stairs.

She didn't stop walking, didn't have to turn to see who it was.

Seriously, his stealth was weak! That young illusionist had better stealth than him, so did that infant, almost in par with hers, not to brag or anything.

When she passed by a frame of paintings hung on the wall, something caught her eye. Suddenly she felt something pick up, causing her to stop on her tracks. She turned to her side, staring at the frames before her, the one right in front of her in particular.

Vongola First Generation Cloud Gaurdian, Alaude.

"Alaude, huh?"

Not one for stories, but did hear thought that Alaude was adamant to joining the Vongola. The influence of the Primo boss was the only reason he was even considered part of the familgia, given that it was for the greater good, that he could kick ass, and obviously, the influence of the Primo Vongola.

The recruitment part of the story seemed familiar.

His character almost mirrored hers, _almost_.

Staring at the ring on her necklace, she studied it while the thoughts of being a Cloud Guardian lingered on her mind.

Cloud Guardian, huh?

Well, she never really thought about it, the job. But it did have its perks – free everything: from food, shelter, save for the atmosphere, and a bit of allowance.

Getting a personal bank account? Now that was something she do now.

Just, when all her money's safe and sound, she has no idea what to splurge her money on.

Giving it a thought, she drowned out Bel's annoying voice while fiddling with her ring.

Bel, realizing that his pauper was rather busy, settled to study her features, admiring her physique – she was slim, had all the right curves, the perfect ass to breast ratio, flaming auburnette hair, and sexily dangerous forest green eyes.

She was beautiful and deadly, it was hard not to take your eyes off her. No doubt, she's a head turner.

He smirked at the thought.

"Creep."

…which has turned out to creep his precious pauper. Ah, finally, a response!

"Shishishi, I was only trying to get a response from you."

She stared, face hard as stone. It only made him more interested.

"You're so hard to please."

Without looking his way, she had lifted a brow.

"It's to keep loose assholes like you at bay."

He chuckled. So, he's an _asshole_ now?

"I'm an asshole?" Which sounded more of a statement than a question.

"You have been since day one, yes."

"Shishishi," ah, there goes that delicious feeling. She was such a tease, and yet, he was enjoying this! He likes the exchange. "you sure are a hard one."

For a moment, she managed a quick half-smirk. But then, it stuck as craned her head to his.

"Only to assholes of a royal highness like you."


	24. Sessions

**A/N: This chapter's kind of rushed. I wrote it today, worked on it today. Praise, because I managed to finish it today. Yay! In my words, sort of, a filler chapter, we're getting to another arc soon. Plus, get to know my other OC, Ramona Pietro.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and OCs**

* * *

><p>Sighing, Ramona sat under a tree, her gaze stretched towards the greenery.<p>

It was a rather fine day, just fifteen past eight in the morning. It was Wednesday, meaning, her clinic wouldn't open until eleven.

She had just finished her morning walk when she taught she'd round back her room to grab her book and rush back here to finish it. It was the perfect place.

A smile crept her face, the book on her lap, as the wind blew. She could smell the sweetness of the flowers in bloom, calming her senses.

One of the few – as in, really few – things she liked about the Varia castle was the garden. It wasn't that grand, just right. It wasn't all that fancy, but it had flowers and everything. There was even a little pond in the middle. A vine grew unto the castle walls splotched with white lilies. Her senses came to a calm at the presence of flowers.

The design of the whole garden seemed like a clash of a Victorian secret garden and traditional Japanese, still, its whole grandeur-ness reminded her of normalcy for once.

The garden was tended with great care, seeing how the butterflies would come by so often.

"Miss Pietro," a servant called a tray in hand. If she was not mistaken, his name was Eustace.

"Oh, thank you." She gestured at the stoned table before her, where he set it down. There was freshly brewed tea and some sandwiches. Nodding at him with a smile, Eustace poured her tea.

Puzzled, she took her tea and asked. "Uhm, who-"

But he was already returning back to the castle.

Though befuddled by this, she turned to greenery once again, her hands relishing the heat from the cup.

Really, this was her favorite part of the castle.

It was just the place she could take her mind off gore and work while she read a book or enjoy a cup of tea.

"Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Though, the beauty of the place could not be spared from the noise caused by the officers.

Ramona sighed, sipping her tea. So much for the thought.

Shaking her head, the brunette set her tea down, took her book.

* * *

><p>"Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" screeched the silverette, flinging his sword in the air.<p>

Mikaela took her finger out of her ear. Damn, he was loud.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up already." She hollered disinterestedly, twirling her necklace with her finger.

At nine, just as she left the dining hall, the second commander – _her_ second commander, came up to her and openly challenged her to a duel.

**Earlier…**

_"__A what now?"_

_"__Voi! It's to make up for that last duel!" she made a face, confused. "Where I had to fight your clone!"_

_The expression changed, realization getting to her. _

_"__Oh, that."_

_"__DON'T, 'OH THAT' ME BITCH. You and me, one on one duel, at the training grounds."_

_"__What, a fight to the death?" she folded her arms against her chest, meeting Squallo's gaze equally. "And here I thought you were hiring me."_

_"__Fucker! They're rules!"_

_Raising a brow, she asked. "Such as?"_

_Oh, she was playing dumb now. The smug look in her eyes says otherwise, grilling him up._

_"__Shishishi, whoever's sword drops loses. No box animals, just weapons." Belphegor cut in, finding the duel interesting._

_"__Tch, such an easy duel." Levi second._

_"__Oh! Interesting!" Lussuria waltzed in, still in his pajamas. _

_The boss was nowhere to be found amidst this, probably still in bed. _

_Mikaela considered it before a smirk grew on her face._

"Get into position first, bitch." Squalo called out.

Above them, the remaining Varia watched. Mammon had arrived not long ago, already putting his bet on Mikaela against Levi, who betted on Squallo. Lussuria had produced pompoms, cheering for both, regardless of the outcome. And then there was Belphegor, who couldn't wait for the duel to begin. He was aching for the fight to begin, to see his pauper in battle.

Sighing exasperatedly, Mikaela tossed her necklace high up in the air, whilst keeping her eye on Squallo, before catching it in her hand, morphing into what seemed to be a rapier-cutlass hybrid. She held it out to him, her stance was straight, poised.

Squallo raised his brow at her choice of weapon.

"Why a rapier?" he asked.

"How do you even bathe with that hand?" she asked back humorously.

"Shut up!"

The side of her mouth curled into a half-smirk. "You asked first."

"Bitch," he took position.

"Dickwad," she took hers.

"Interesting," Mammon said.

Beside him, Levi huffed. "A terrible choice."

"GO SQU! GO MIKA-CHAN! GO! GO! GO!" Lussuria screamed at the top of his voice, raising the pompoms from left to right.

Belphegor studied her weapon, a rapier-cutlass hybrid, fascinating choice. As always, she had a way with choosing her weapons to fit her opponent. The thought of it satisfied him. _Smart pauper._

He then watched Mikaela's figure, anticipating her next move. Smirking, he leaned against his folded arms against the railing. "Shishishi, just start already!"

Below, the two – equally matched – opponents stared, waited.

The tension between the two grew, the air thick.

One could almost see their respective flames blaring off them.

The master swordsman knew better than to strike first, while the weapons master cared less about who made the first move, she just wanted something to start. Above them, the remaining Varia watched both impatiently and patiently before one of them made the first move.

And then, because he couldn't wait anymore, Squallo dashed straight at her.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Ramona-nee," someone called.<p>

Looking up her book, she finds Flan clad in his pajama.

He was wearing a frog onsie. The hood was down so she could see how messed up his hair was from sleep. Overall, he looked adorable.

Marking her book, she set aside her book. "Good morning to you too, Flan," she said with a smile.

The greenette stared at the table's contents. Ramona followed his gaze and chuckled, pushing the plates to him. "Have some," she offered kindly.

"Ah, really?" he said monotonously.

She nodded. She had eaten a few already, plus, Eustace had served her far too many sandwiches.

"Then, thank you for the meal then."

"Flan, haven't you eaten yet?" she asked, setting him on her lap.

Shaking his head, the young illusionist continued to much as he spoke.

"I woke up late."

"You could have asked one of the servants to make you breakfast." She told him, wiping the crumbs off his face.

"Yeah, but there was some sort of commotion when I got to the dining hall."

Her brows furrowed. "What commotion?"

Flan shrugged his shoulder.

Swallowing his meal, Ramona reached for her cup and gave him her tea. He drank it up without hesitation.

"Bitter," he muttered under his breathe.

Ramona laughed. Of course, he was a child. But he'll get used to it, probably.

"It's good for you." She tapped his nose, hugging him tight. Flan whimpered at the tightness of her hug.

"Are you full now?"

The young illusionist shook his head, leaning against her. Ramona buried her face on Flan's green hair.

"Well, it's almost lunch."

"Yay!" Flan said joyfully, but with his ever monotonous tone, it seemed to be half-meant. She laughed at that.

Of all the Varia, she was rather close with Lussuria and Flan. Flamboyant Lussuria was the mother hen of Varia, who automatically welcomed Ramona with open arms the moment she stepped in the castle. Surprisingly, the two clicked and had a lot in common. As for Flan, being the youngest member, Ramona was fond of him. She was fond of children. He reminded her of her little brother at home, just, a bit too old for his mindset and too frank for his own good.

The rest of the Varia, she didn't really bother – Levi was annoying, barking at her at every turn; Squalo was loud; Mammon loved to pull pranks on her with Belphegor; and Belphegor just loves pestering her.

And then, there was Mikaela Bartolomio, the newest member.

* * *

><p>Feeling the sweat trickle down her skin, Mikaela easily avoided Squalo's attack. Her own blade cutting through from below, only for him to dodge, kicking it down.<p>

Mikaela went down with her blade, sliding herself on the ground, slipping her blade off Squalo. Palming the ground, she pushes herself off the ground, meeting Squalo's satisfied smirk.

Twenty minutes and going, both the master swordsman and the weapons master were unscathed, unharmed. Not a hair out of hand, just sweat and satisfaction lingering on them.

"You fight pretty good," breathed Squalo.

"I could say the same to you," Mikaela says in turn.

Without warning, Squalo dashed for her, she was quick to evade. But not long before Squalo leaped up, "Attacko di Squalo!"

Mikaela somersaulted to the side before landing on her feet.

Squallo charged at her again, his sword barely missing her.

But on Squalo's next charge, Belphegor sensed something amiss before snickering under his breathe.

Mikaela brought up her blade, their blades clashed slightly, catching Squalo off guard. Using this opportunity, she drove her blade to the ground, used it as a lever to swing herself at him.

Seeing him on the ground, she didn't waste another second and charged at him.

Disoriented by the attack, Squalo had been too late to realize what had happened before he felt her blade on his throat and his now decapitated sword hand at the back of his neck.

Above them, Belphegor applauded. Lussuria was in hysterics. Levi slumped in defeat as Mammon counted the money he won.

Though he had lost, Squalo had the gall to laugh it off.

"Well played."

Mikaela smiled, morphing her blade back into her necklace, tossing the sword hand at him.

With Flan rested on her lap, Ramona had returned to her book.

* * *

><p>Finished, she closed the book and sighed, her eyes closed. "That was a good book."<p>

And when she opened them, she was surprised to see Mikaela Bartolomio in front of her. She had her arms crossed, eyes locked straight at her.

"Fancy meeting you here," Ramona started, adjusting Flan on her lap.

Mikaela blinked once. "I was just walking around, then came by here." She sighed, looked away. "Didn't know you and the kid were close."

Flan suddenly stirred against Ramona, she adjusted him into a more comfortable position. "Yes, well…despite Flan being…_Flan_, he's pretty nice."

"That, I find that hard to believe." Mikaela said with a snort.

She laughed softly. "You'll get used to them. I did."

Shaking her head, the auburnette walked up to her, leaning against the stoned table. "It's been a month, and already, I feel like I'm in an asylum."

Again, Ramona laughed. She could relate to that during her first weeks with Varia, she swore she wouldn't last another week. But lo and behold, four years since then and here she is.

"I didn't know the Varia had a garden."

Ramona hummed, smiling. "It's pretty isn't it?"

Quirking a quick smile, Mikaela says. "Breaks the image of ruthless assassins."

"It's my favorite part of the castle."

Mikaela nods. "Good spot for a garden then, away from enemy lines."

Running her hand at the greenette's hair, Ramona looked up at the younger girl, studying her. She can't imagine what it's like to live her life. For someone as young as her, she could already plan a clean assassination or battle a hundred men.

"Now that I think about it," Mikaela suddenly said, she looked at her. "I think this could be the perfect ground to house ingredients for my poisons."

Ramona laughed nervously, just as Mikaela smirked lightly.

She likened her to a flower.

They were pretty, yes, but even the prettiest flower bear the strongest poison.


	25. The Beauty

**A/N: Hello there! If you're a new reader, please know that I re-uploaded this because I promised back then that I'd have this edited. And I did, though not sure with the extent of my "editing" And for old readers, I edited this. There's a scene I wrote up, so you might want to check that out. Sorry so much for the late updates, college is such a hassle.**

**Btw, I'm planning for this to be a 40-chapter. Granted, if I can make it. Other than that, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the OC and plot.**

* * *

><p>When she was young, countless times she was warned never to play with fire. Because when you played with fire, obviously, you'd burn. But she was Mikaela, she had a thing for playing with danger.<p>

She always had a certain style when playing with fire, especially when she knew how hot the fire was.

And since then, she trashed out the advice and found herself entertained with playing something as dangerous as fire.

And that was the thing with Mikaela when she was curious; she threw away the concern of her welfare just as long as her curiosity was satisfied.

Such is the case as Mikaela watches in interest at Ramona Pietro, who was sitting awfully close to the Varia boss.

They were having dinner. She was seated third from the left on a rather long, black wooden table. She could tell that it was an expensive furniture, as was the rest of the furniture. While Ramona sat by Xanxus' left, awfully closer compared to the rest of them.

Earlier, just by a few moments, she and the rest of the gang were already at the table. Then she noticed a few things that seemed off – one, why isn't anyone picking on the food? (Really, why? Her mouth watered at the symphony of smells) And two, why was there an empty seat next to Xanxus?

She then observed the guardians – Flan, who was sleeping on his folded arms on the table. Lussuria, who was sipping his tea, with his pinky flexed out. Levi, admiring the boss from his seat (which was located at the far end of the table). Squallo, wiping his bladed hand using the table napkin. Bel, who sat across her, flashing his usual cheeky grin at her. and Xanxus, the pompous prick, dozing off in his seat at the head table.

Something was amiss here, and it's not dinner.

Curiously, she took out her fork and bravely reached for some turkey.

What came after next, was her fork burnt to a crisp. She dropped her burnt utensil, growling.

"What was that for?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

Dropping his gun, Xanxus adjusted himself in his seat, saying nothing.

"Wait trash."

"Why should I?" she dared to ask. "And why aren't we eating yet? We're all here!"

Lussuria was about to open his mouth, only to have Squallo clamp his hand over his mouth. He seemed to enjoy the banter exchanged between the newbie and the boss.

"You. Wait." Was what Xanxus said simply, dangerously.

"Why?" Mikaela challenged, raising her brow.

Just as the argument was about to spike up, for Xanxus was already reaching for his guns, and Mikaela was about to snap her ring off her neck, the doors burst open, revealing the last person Mikaela thought she'd see.

"I'm sorry! There was a patient I had to attend to," she says, out of breathe.

"Ramona-chan!" Lussuria said happily, standing up to kiss her cheeks. Said brunette smiled, returning the gesture, before rushing to her seat. Eyeing the served dishes, her weary expression brightened up. She looked up at the rest of Varia, before inviting them all to eat.

It's been minutes since then, but Mikaela can't tear her eyes from the brunette who was currently talking with Flan, who sat across her.

Ramona Pietro was the last person she'd expect to be here, lest be seated next to Xanxus.

She has never left her eyes off her and Xanxus.

* * *

><p>"I'm curious, what is she to you exactly?" she asked playfully the night after. She casually entered his room without a care. She entered the lion's den and awakened the lion.<p>

"Be careful who you're playing with trash. You're only gonna end up burned." Was his reply, eyes burning. Somehow, this exhilarated Mikaela's sensation running in her stomach. Oh how she loves it whenever someone reacted to her little ploy.

"Oh, but I've had a fair play with fire before as a child. I'm accustomed to it."

He glared harder. "Watch your words."

"Touchy, aren't we Boss?"

She missed the bullet heading straight for her, a cackle escaping her lips.

"Have I ever mentioned that I'm bisexual?" she asked sitting on the edge of his bed, her eyes playfully sensual. "Aside from, assholes with rock-hard abs," her fingers teased his stomach, he involuntarily twitched. A smirk played on her lips. "I also have an inkling to," her fingers teasingly went lower, rubbing on his leg. She could feel the muscle underneath the cloth. "brunettes in glasses."

A loud bang filled the room, the wall decorated with holes.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. TRASH!"

And with that, she disappeared, cackling away.

* * *

><p>The day after, Mikaela decided to drop by the clinic for a visit.<p>

She turned the knob, finding the brunette sipping on her coffee while reading today's paper.

Oh, she was pretty alright. The thought made her smirk.

Leaning against the door, with her hand gripping the handle, she lifted her free hand and knocked twice. The young doctor looked up.

"Mikeala?" Ramona was clearly surprised at the sight of the auburnette.

"Hey," she said back, walking in. The door closed behind her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, unsure.

Mikaela looked around the clinic, hands on her pocket. The clinic was clean, as expected. It was spacious too. There were cabinets piling with medicines of all kinds. A bed, or two, was at the opposite side of the room with a cloth to separate each. She also noticed that the windows were high and that the view outside was of the garden. What a spectacular view.

"Oh, nothing." She lied. "Just thought I'd check on you." Half a lie.

"Me?" she nearly doubled.

"Yeah," she sat on bed behind her. Her eyes momentarily caught on the headlines – A Prison Riot Resulted to 3 Escapees, Corruption Behind Our Backs, La Liga Team Aims to Win the Cup. "So tell me about yourself."

Ramona laughed nervously, flipping unto the next page. "There's nothing to say really."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"You think so?" she said without looking up, a brow raised.

Mikaela leaned in, the smirk playful. "I know so."

"Alright," she set the newspaper aside, facing the younger female. "So, what do you wanna know?"

"Basics," she said immediately, resting her face on her palm, her legs crossed.

She clicked her tongue, chewing on her bottom lip. "Well, my name Ramona Pietro, I'm 25-years old. My parents are Hermano and Elisandra Pietro. I'm the oldest to three, and we live in a simple little house in Siena. Well, I used to."

"Huh, a small town country girl, eh?" When she said that, it was then that she noticed a portrait of her family on her desk. Ramona followed her gaze and smiled.

"That's me." She smiled warmly, smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So how did a small town country girl like you end up here?"

Her smile suddenly strained. "My father," she said with difficulty. "apparently, was an idiot. He sold me off." She narrated, ducking her eyes to her hands. "He owed the Varia, and when he couldn't pay," her eyes fell shut. "made me his payment instead. He left home a long time ago."

"I'm sorry about that," Mikaela said honestly. "about your dad being an asshole."

She chuckled, meeting her in the eye. "He may be one, and he may have caused me a lot of trouble. But still, he was my father." A sad smile formed on her lips, she played with her fingers. "Turns out, the money he borrowed was the same money he used for me and my siblings' studies. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't." she turned her head, watching the birds fly out her window. "What he did was incredibly stupid, but incredibly touching."

"One time, my dad got into a fist fight with some kid's dad, all because the kid poked fun at me." Mikaela shared, her smirk softened.

"Fathers really have a certain way of showing their love to us, huh?" Ramona laughed.

"Yeah."

She smiled briefly before returning to her story.

"Anyways, I was made payment and was practically dragged to the castle after my graduation. When I set first set foot on the castle, it was the scariest day of my life," she chuckled, pushing back her glasses. "meeting the Varia."

Unintentionally, Mikaela scoffed. The first time she met them, she wanted to laugh.

"My debt said that I was to work for them for 10 years, it's my third year now. It took some time before I adjusted with my new environment, trying not to get myself killed and accustomed to the pranks Bel and Flan would pull on me. Thankfully, I have Lussy to keep me grounded."

Mikaela cringed at that, at the mention the flamboyant Sun guardian.

"He's been taking care of me after I came in," she says with a smile, her eyes crinkling at Mikaela's demise. She was – and most probably, will never be – never fond of him.

"Sorry, but, he gives me the creeps." Mikaela tells to her. "I've met a lot of homos, but he is the absolute worst that I've ever met."

Ramona laughs. "You never gave him a chance is all."

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. It was not welcoming.

"No, no, no," she said. "I'd rather the spurt annoy the fuck out of me than to have Lussuria mothering me."

"Be careful what you wish for." She teased.

"Did you always want to be a doctor?" she asks for a change of topic.

Ramona sensed this, her turn to smirk. "Yes, I've always wanted to be a doctor."

"Isn't that like, the most common dream job for kids? Be a doctor?"

She giggled, slumping against her seat. "Well, what did you want to be when you grow up then?"

"You're asking the wrong question, lady. I grew up in a familgia, so I was exposed to things mafia-related. And, I spent most of my years training. Obviously, it was an assassin's life for me." But a thought came to mind, she didn't want to, but she did. "Though, I secretly wished to be a model." Then she laughed. "Glad that dream died down the drain."

"As for me, I grew up in a family of farmers. Siena was prominent for winemaking. Rarely does our family visit the city, other than for business reasons. Back then, I thought that I'd be a farmer like my parents too. Until the day my mother got sick, I was scared to death the day she collapsed when it was harvesting season. Thankfully, our neighbor – who happened to be a doctor treated her with no charge."

"So, was that some turning point in your life?"

"You could say that. For on that day onwards, I promised myself that I would be just like him – giving out medical aids for free. I didn't like seeing people in pain, I wanted to ease their pain somehow." Her voice sounded hopeful. Then she sighed heavily. "Sadly, I'm tied to this payoff my father put me through. I'd have to wait a few more years before I can do that."

Mikaela nods. Honestly, against the will to feel sorry, she actually did for her. Damn her modesty and pretty face, it was a deadly combination.

Ramona wipes her face with both hands, releasing a heavy breath. As if it wasn't enough, she takes off her glasses and massages the bridge of her nose.

"Heavy stuff there," Mikaela said, in attempt to lighten the mood.

She chuckles, putting her glasses back, her warm eyes meeting her cool ones. "It's my life. But hey, it keeps bread on the table for my family back at home."

"Are you even allowed to leave the castle?"

"Only on holidays," her tone quiet as she reached for her mug, "the first time, I wasn't allowed to. But," she paused, staring at her mug. The silence was unsettling. Something crossed her mind, the auburnette could tell, judging from the way her mouth twitched a bit and a certain glint crossed her eyes. "something happened."

"Something?"

"Some…reconsiderations." She said, playing safe with her words, tapping her fingers on her mug.

Mikaela didn't press more.

Sipping the last of its contents, Ramona stared at her now empty mug, then at Mikaela.

"Coffee?"

"Black, please."

With two fresh batch of coffee – turned out, there was a coffee maker in that clinic of hers – they talked some more, which wasn't according to Mikaela's plan. Still, she found herself talking to Ramona about her childhood – to be fair.

As it turns out, she took for more than she bargained for. She gathered some information she needed, and at the same time, deepened her bond.

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

The castle was quiet, which was rare.

Either the guardians have died, or have slept in, there couldn't be any more peaceful day at the castle than it is now.

Still, it didn't mean that people would slack on the job. Their pay was high, and they were expected to hard work to earn it. Money wasn't easy to acquire.

Every castle employee was rather trained to keep every nook and cranny of the castle as clean as possible. One of the guardians were found to be allergic to dust. And when that happens, that means a guardian's immunity failed and that he couldn't work. That shouldn't happen.

Humming a tune under her breathe, the blonde maid carefully dusted every crevice of the marble table she was cleaning. The south wing of the castle was rather, the easiest clean. Still, the culture of everything spotless has passed on to almost every cleaning employee.

Satisfied, she took a step back and headed straight for the door.

Closing the door behind her, she looked around for places she hasn't cleaned yet. She was never sure, it's a big castle after all.

She was just about to check one of the rooms when she felt something grab her arm.

Her back was roughly slammed against the wall, her yelp was immediately covered by a large hairy hand that smelled of dirt and dried blood.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to find three large men in striped jumpsuits. There were numbers on the torso section. Her eyes widened when she realized who they were.

"Shhh," said the oldest of them, a short man with a balding. "not a word missy, or you're going to die."

D-Die? She thought in fear.

One of them whistled, a lanky man with his hair on a short ponytail. "This is one big mansion, this is a mansion, right?"

"It's obviously a castle, you fuckwit." Said her captor, a bearded man with tattoos all over his arms.

She struggled to break free, but obviously, the size differences says it all – she was too small, and he was almost thrice her size.

The short man approached her, sniffing her hair. The lanky man smiled, exposing his yellow teeth. And her captor, with his dirty hands, touched her all over.

She was about to scream, only to moan in pain, he punched her stomach. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he said, his breathe was foul.

She wanted to cry as his hands fondled her flesh that it disgusted her. The men were ganging up on her.

"Whoa, smells like a virgin." Says the short man.

"Y'think there'll be a lotta them 'ere?"

"Of course, dummy!" her captor said. "It's a fucking castle, so there's bound to be a lot of them in different sizes!" they laughed at that nervously, she was disgusted by it and attempted to struggle even more.

"It's been a while since I've tasted the flesh of a virgin."

"Wanna share her?"

She struggled even more, only for her captor to slap her across her face. She moaned in pain, immobilized by the pain. A silent cry broke out of her mouth as one of them popped her buttons, she can't believe she was letting this happen.

Then, one of them fell to the ground, revealing a spectacled brunette who held a large book in hand. She was shaking, but fought to keep her face straight.

The companion was about to charge at her, but failed to see the book flying his way. It landed on his face with a loud crack.

Stunned, she took her chance and kneed her captor where it hurts and ran towards the brunette.

"Are you alright?" Ramona asked.

She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

The groans alarmed them. Grabbing her by the hand, the two made a run for it.

"Hey!"

"Don't look back!" she said, running faster.

Gunshots filled the air, causing the two to panic even more.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was that?" Mikaela asked, looking down, pertaining to the lower grounds of the castle.<p>

Across her, Flan was oblivious to this, continuing to scribble.

By some miracle, it was a peaceful day.

Too peaceful, actually.

And that was because the Varia – minus she and Flan, being newbies – left for mainland HQ, giving them the opportunity to bond more. Which was sad considering that Mikaela was never fond of children, and Flan didn't give a rat's ass about anyone, or anything.

The auburnette stared at the ground for a long while before returning to her book.

However, a few moments later, she heard a loud crash.

She looked down again.

Across her, Flan tossed his green crayon for a red one.

Moments later, she returned to her book.

But, another few moments later, a gunshot and a crash was heard.

"Neh, sempai." Flan called in his usual monotone voice. "Are they back yet?"

She flipped unto the next page, not looking at him. "How the fuck should I know?"

* * *

><p>"M-Miss Ramona," cried the blonde, her hair was a mess.<p>

"Shh," she shushed her as they crossed the hall. It was a mess behind them, the walls and decorations scattered everywhere. It was a miracle nobody but Helena, the blonde maid, was there to clean.

"Get back here!"

Though tired, she pushed herself to run faster, her hands never letting go of the blonde.

Pushing the doors open, the two ran down the stairs. They were maids around, who know panicked at the sight of intruders. Gunshots rang through, several maids were hit.

"Everybody, run!" she cried, failing to notice that the short man came up to her and pushed them against the last few steps from the staircase.

"Miss Ramona!" cried Helena.

Ramona took Helena in her arms, cushioning her as they fell to the ground. She landed on her back, the wind breaking out of her lungs.

"Huh, nowhere to run now." Said the lanky man, who was holding the gun, he was pointing at her.

"Oops, nobody move." The short man warned.

There was a cracking of bones, followed by a sinister laughter. The large man in tattoos took hold of Helena again, fondling her with her clothes on. Helena was crying. Ramona attempted to get to her, but her couldn't because of the pain.

Winking at the maids, the short man walks towards the lanky man, taking the gun from his hand. He checks the load, refills it, tests it – causing the maids to scream, before lifting it up.

"Alright now, new rules – we take over this castle, and you serve for us now. Got that?"

The remaining maids were cornered, too scared to move a muscle. But for some reason, they weren't scared at them at all. Instead, they looked as if they've seen scarier things than three criminals.

He ignored that, and turned back to Ramona, who was being held down by the lanky man.

"Not so tough now, aren't you miss?" sensing his gaze, he stood and met his gaze. "Ey, boss, mind if I play with her a little? To teach, y'know, what happens if they don't."

"Just go," he waved off his gun.

But just as the lanky man was about to get back to Ramona, his body fell back to the ground with a loud thud.

Every maid gasped in shock, fear, but not because of the fallen body, but because of something behind them, at the front door.

"Who the fuck are you three?" a voice resounded, cold and dark.

It gripped the shot man, he nearly dropped the gun in hand.

"Voiiiiiiii, it's two now! You just shot one of them down!" the silver-haired swordsman argued.

"Shishishi, do you think that really matters right now, commander?" the blond-teen laughed, tossing his knives to the already dead man.

He was about to order his pal to back off, only to find a blur of green and a series of punches and kicks blown at him. His large body fell to the ground. The blonde maid was on the ground, unconscious.

"Ramona-chan, are you alright?" Lussuria asked, helping the brunette up.

"H-Helena…" was the first thing she said when she came to, putting a hand on her head.

"I have her," Levi said, approaching them.

Behind him, there was a smell of burnt human flesh.

With the two dead on the ground, that left the short man. He was vulnerable now.

"I said," He gasped, that voice again. "Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?"

He shook as he turned his head, meeting red. He fell to his knees in fear, the gun in hand was useless. He was quivering in fear at the sight of Xanxus, who was slowly walking his way, his fingers on the trigger. Those red eyes of his were glowering dangerously, making him sweat.

"You picked the wrong castle," he said through gritted teeth, raising his gun. "now it's time for you to scram to bits, trash."

BANG!

Above them, Mikaela, with Flan, watched the whole scene.

Apparently, Mikaela didn't take the gunshots any longer, and presumed it was Xanxus, and was about to tell him off. Only to stop at the scene where the rest of the Varia had just entered the castle, and Xanxus' eyes became the coldest she's ever seen.

Ramona, and the unconscious maid, were approached by Lussuria, who quickly attended to the blonde maid's (who was seriously injured) wounds. Lussuria was panicking over the welfare of Ramona, who assured him with a smile.

Squalo was scolding the guards, Belphegor snickering beside him, enjoying what the commander was doing.

Levi was talking to the maids, calming them down and giving further instructions.

Mammon was nowhere to be seen.

Her eyes then darted to their boss.

She found herself smirking.

He looked their – at Ramona and Lussuria – way, those red eyes weren't glowering, but they showered with something.

I knew it.

* * *

><p>Xanxus set down his guns on his desk, taking his coat off and stared out his window where the sky was painted with purple and orange. The end to a new beginning.<p>

Remembering the recent events, his hands balled into a fist, shaking violently of what could've been.

Had thing gone differently…

"What do you want, trash?"

From the shadows, a figure appeared, a figure with auburnette hair and gleaming forest green eyes, a smirk dancing on her lips.

He had to admit, her stealth was good. The best he's ever seen compared to those already under his liege.

Although tired, his temper got the best of him, spiking up his adrenaline.

"Oh, no reason, just thought I'd drop by." said Mikaela.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Bullshit."

Her smirk only grew, if possible.

"And so it is true, lions can fall for the sheep."

Xanxus violently turned to her, she thought he might have a whiplash, glaring at her through the dark.

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

She shrugged playfully, smirk still in place.

He may be the boss with the hardest expression, but she knew a crack when she sees it. And he knew that she knew too, which only infuriated him.

Turning on her heel, she called out, "I'm serious about brunettes in glasses."

A bullet aimed for her head, only to miss. Her laughter echoed in the darkness.

Curiosity satisfied.

Fire was always worth playing with.

* * *

><p>Running up and down the clinic, the young brunette busied herself checking the inventory, double-checking everything, making sure that she had everything, and that everything was in its place. She was neurotic like that.<p>

But actually, she was releasing nervous energy.

It had been two days after the break-in, but still, the anxiety never left her. Helena was sent home after her traumatic experience. She was given a huge bonus for her leave.

Ramona smiled sadly at her leave, at least she got something for her service. She was sad though with her leave, Helena was like a sister to her.

"What are you doing trash?"

She jumped, nearly dropping the medicine in her hands. She turned, finding Xanxus leaning against the wall, watching her.

"Y-You scared me!" she said, putting a hand to her chest.

He grunted in reply, walking towards her. Red eyes burning with an unnamed expression.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pushing her glasses back.

When he was a foot away from her, it was then that he spoke, eyes not leaving his. "I asked first."

She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in surrender, already used to his attitude.

"I was just checking on the inventory all right?" she says, releasing an exasperated breathe in the process. "after you brought Mikaela-san in, the medicine supply has gotten me worried. More and more patients are lining up outside my clinic. Lussuria-san's not always going to be there to treat you all after all. Plus- mpfh!" she was cut off when she felt a rough pair of lips on hers, his body towering over hers. His strong hands were already under her shirt, feeling her skin. He slid his tongue into her wet cavern, all while manoeuvring her to the nearest wall, his legs caging her in.

She whimpered against his touch, back painfully hitting the wall behind her, her hands instinctively on his strong shoulders.

His kisses were long and hard. He even tasted of tequila, he must be drinking again.

Caught off guard by the extremity of his kiss, she was unable to retaliate fully, leaving him completely taking advantage of her.

"You talk too much." He says with a smirk, pulling away with a thin film of saliva connecting their mouths.

She took time to hold her breathe, already aware that the fire burning in his eyes were filled with lust and that that lust had filled the room. She was also keenly aware of her coat falling to the ground, and her shirt ripping apart.

Xanxus was such an impatient man.

"I wasn't finished talking," she complained, her lacy bra exposing.

He mumbled something incoherent under his breath, his hot mouth on her collarbone trailing down towards the mounds of her breasts. She whimpered, her fingers were shaking as they held unto his hair and unbuttoned his shirt, her long legs wrapping around his waist.

"Ah!" she cried, feeling his large hand cupping her sex.

He chuckled against her skin, and then returned to plant kisses down her breasts and touch against her lower regions.

Ramona knew better than to argue, after all, she too enjoyed this.

"I take something happened with you and Mikaela-san?" she asked, gripping his hair harshly up to meet her hazy gaze, her glasses at the bridge of her nose. Normally, one would fear doing such, but she was an exception. Plus, she looked really sexy like that, with the way she looked so dominative and needy all at once.

Xanxus glared at the mention of her name, already lowering her jeans.

So instead of answering her, he attacked her lips into a viscous lip lock.

* * *

><p>Outside the clinic, stood Mikaela and Flan, who were both aware of the lewd noises coming from the clinic and the way something seemed to be banging from the inside.<p>

"Does this happen often?" she asked the greenette.

Flan blinked. "Well, you did anger Boss. So when Boss is angry, he comes to Ramona-nee."

She hums, disinterested as they began walking away from the frenzied-filled room. The sounds were getting louder and louder by the minute.

"…but there are days, when Boss is in an extremely good mood," he starts to add, as if it were the most natural information in the world. Mikaela cringed at the thought of a happy Xanxus. "or when he's bored, or after someone's tried to hit on Ramona-nee-"

Slapping a hand to his mouth, Mikaela mumbled, "Thanks for the unwanted information I didn't need to know twat."

"But you asked," he mumbled against her hand.


	26. Business is Business

**A/N: ****So I'm alive, and this turned out shorter than I expected it to be. Well, maybe it was supposed to be this short, but it still surprises me how short this is. Nonetheless, it just has something to do with itty bitty issues Mikaela has to deal with. Also, YAY! end to filler-chapters. huehe **

**Sorry for the long wait, by the way. I'm writing three fics at the same time, so I'm fixing a schedule on that. Plus, I'm waiting on a job. Pray that I get it. **

**I'm planning to make this reach 40-50 chapters. So, we're probably half-way through the end. For those who stuck with me since 2012, you guys are awesome. Not much Bel/OC, but I promise to fix that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the OC and plot**

* * *

><p>Her forest green eyes trailed boredly at the light slipping in her room, while she tugged at her necklace, fingers playing at the ring.<p>

A maid came in earlier, announcing breakfast.

Unfortunately, the maid wasn't informed that Mikaela liked sleeping in – especially on weekends, causing the auburnette to scare the shit out of her as she scurried away.

She had no idea how long she lay in bed, disoriented and unable to go back to sleep before she decided to get her sorry ass up. She glared at the sun outside her window, _fucking sun._

Peh, nobody was informed that she liked sleeping in. She'd have to fix that.

But first, she had important matters to attend to.

Mikaela still found it hard to believe that she was a part of the most notorious (if not) group in the mafia world – even though they forcibly took her in.

She had some considerations, being that the job sounded like a good deal, and it was rare to have something like that. But she needed her end of the bargain first. That being said, she pathetically reached for a pen and paper and jolted down the first thing that came to mind.

There was a knock at the door, she didn't notice, remembering the other thing.

The knock came again, she still didn't notice.

Slowly, the doorknob twisted open, revealing a familiar brunette accompanied by a greenette.

In her hand, she held a tray with a pot of tea and a plateful of snacks.

"…I still think this is a bad idea," mumbled Flan, clinging unto the brunette's dress.

Ramona said something in turn, but fell deaf to her ears as she stared at the paper in hand. Three things were written in her sloppy penmanship. Three important things she wanted.

"Is this a bad time?" she heard the brunette ask before her, Flan behind her.

"I scared the shit out of a maid earlier who ruined my sleep because she didn't get the memo that I sleep in on weekends." Tossing the paper on her sheets, she leaned back on her headboard and met the brunette's gaze. "I could do the same to you if only the brat weren't here."

Flan threw stuck out his tongue at her. Mikaela flipped at the greenette.

Ramona broke into a nervous laugh at their exchange, setting the tray on her bedside. "Don't worry, I've had my fair share of near death experiences in the past." She shared, pouring some tea, adding some sugar, and honey into it. "I could say I'm rather lucky."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "You're no exception."

The brunette laughed lightly, but said nothing more, handing out her a cup of tea instead.

"That better not be peppermint." She said in disgust, taking the cup and staring at the liquid.

"I hate peppermint too," Ramona replied, taking a sip of her own tea. "but don't worry, it's Jasmine. I put some honey and sugar." Pushing back her glasses with her pinky, she then took the plate and handed them to her. Mikaela glared at the plate, then at her. "I didn't see you at breakfast." Ramona said simply, kindly. It irked her, how motherly she was.

Ramona Pietro was supposed to be her personal doctor, and nothing else. But the woman turned out to be full of surprises, strangely becoming her – dare she say – _friend_.

She was weird.

Their relationship was weird.

Nevertheless, she took a cookie.

* * *

><p>Right after her breakfast with Ramona and Flan, she immediately went for Xanxus. To some, it seemed like a death wish, personally seeking the boss. But she was doing it for business, plus, he didn't scare her one bit.<p>

When she saw the doors to his office, she didn't hesitate to knock and just waltzed in, walking in a meeting with the whole Varia. _Excellent._

"What. The. Fuck."

"Voiiiiii!?"

"Ah, good morning Mika-chan!"

"Shishishishi, does pauper have a death wish?"

Ignoring the rest of the member's reactions, she continued to walk until she stood at the edge of the table opposite of the boss', addressing him with just her gaze.

"I demand a few things." Mikaela said folding her hands behind her, not breaking contact with Xanxus.

He raised a brow, seemingly interested.

Taking his silence, she began to lay out her conditions without as much as batting her eyes.

"First of all, the Lambardi familgia." That earned her another set of raised brows from the Storm and Rain guardians, and the attention of the rest of the guardians. "They need to be wiped out."

"Shishishi," snickered Belpheor, getting a thrill from her. "and why is that? Aside from their already obvious name in the familgia?"

Sparing him a glance, she said simply. "In case you haven't noticed, that Lambardi familgia plays a painful role in my ass just as it does to the rest of the familgias in the mafia, not that I give a fuck about. Bottom line is, they need to b"

"So why 'wipe them out'?" interjected Squalo, leaning against his palm. "This sounds like a personal business here. What good will it do for us?"

"Trust me, this is more than a bone I want to pick with them. It'll be a win-win. They're better off gone." She said with a smirk, a deadly smirk. And it was enough to earn their yes on this. Besides, the Lambardi were a headache really.

"Lastly," her face tightened, darkened even. "I need you to find someone for me."

"Oh?" Belphegor quirks.

"Victorina Oderra," she said coolly.

Squalo's brows furrowed at that, as did Belphegor's and Levi's. If they perfectly remembered, that was the name of her birth mother.

"She's either long dead or-"

"I don't care." she cut Lussuria off. "I just want an assurance that when her name comes up, I get to settle things with her."

"What's so special about this hag, shishi?"

"None of your business." She said through gritted teeth, clenching her fists painfully.

There was an edge in that sentence, bordering again to another of her 'bone to pick'. Then again, the conditions she laid out _were_ personal.

"And let's just make things clear: nobody kills the bitch but me."

Women were terrifying creatures, their grudges know no end. Belphegor thought.

"Those are my conditions." She said, eyes on Xanxus.

The Varia boss all but leaned lazily against his seat, resting his cheek against his knuckles.

Silence filled in, thickening the suspense.

The guardians waited in anticipation for their boss' and the newbie's banter, it was no question that they rather enjoyed it. It was entertaining and refreshing.

After a while, the corner of his mouth lifted while an amused chortle escaped his mouth. "Your end of the bargain?" says Xanxus.

"Yes." She responded quickly.

Xanxus smirked. "You do realize that you'll be tied to us until we can fulfill these conditions of yours?"

Her gaze unwavered. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And it takes years for your conditions to come?"

"I am aware of that."

He snickered. "Then it's gonna be a helluva of a while."

He was riling with her, she knew it. The glint in his eyes says it all. He was testing her, because she knew he liked her temper, the bloodthirsty look in her eyes. That was what made a guardian of Varia, the bloodlust.

She half-smirked. "Don't worry, I promise to not kill you in the long run."

That earned a bark of laughter from the boss, a smirk from the rest of the guardians.

"Don't push it, _trash_."

It was official, Mikaela Bartolomeo was Varia's Cloud guardian.


End file.
